The Riddle of Love
by Brown Eyes Cullen
Summary: Draco is having some serious problems at home, Harry is bored to death while living with his Muggle "family" Hermione is fed up with her parents never being home and Ron is going mad because of the huslte and bustle about the wedding JKR OWNS Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__So, this is my first long fanfiction. I have written two one-shots before, but never anything this long. So be nice when you review! ;-)_

_I'll update every Wednesday, so once a week you'll get a new chapter. As a treat, today you get two :-)_

_PLEASE read and review! Reviews make my day and make me finish the story faster!_

_x Brown Eyes x_

_**Summer**___

Tears slowly trickled down his face. His back felt as if it was on fire and he could feel streams of hot blood make their way down his shoulders. Everything hurt, even breathing.

Now that he was finally alone, he could let out the anguish that had been eating at him throughout the beating.

He could still hear his father's hard words ringing in his ears. He had failed him yet again. And he knew, should it ever happen again, he would be sorry he had ever been born. (For as far as that wasn't already the case.)

He tried to relax his muscles a bit, but but it only made the pain worse.

He fell back into the pillows, breathing hard and shallow. He couldn't find a single spot on his body that didn't feel soar.

He heard the sound of the knob of his bedroom door being turned and saw the long, silvery-gold strands/locks of his mother's hair appear.

"Draco?" she whispered, as she stuck her head around the door fully. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"Father is out," she said when she came in and closed the door behind her "and I came to give you something to ease your pain."

"Thanks" Draco said, and accepted the goblet with the potion. He somehow managed to sit up without showing too much of the agony that was rushing through his body. He didn't want to show it. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing in how much pain he was. For even though she now stood next to his bed with a painkilling potion, he knew it was nothing more than an act, pretending to be the good mother when she knew how her husband had just beaten the crap out of him without so much as saying a word!

Both she and Lucius were close followers of the Dark Lord. And Draco had been raised to be exactly the same. Still there was something that kept him from being like that. He didn't know what it was, he only knew he never lived up to his father's standards. Otherwise he wouldn't have received that beating half an hour ago. (Or any other as it was)

He tried though, to be the prat his father wanted him to be. He was nasty when it came to mudbloods and half bloods. He tried to get the best points of his year, but that damned Granger always beat him. And going home for holiday was a total disaster every time again.

He lied down again and closed his eyes. The pain was easing a bit, but he knew the potion was not strong enough for his physic pain. And nothing would ease the pain in his heart.

His mother had kept on rattling all this time, but the words could not really reach him. He was too taken by his own thoughts. Finally she stood up and left without saying goodbye. He knew she was angry with him for not talking to her or responding to what she had been saying. He couldn't care.

Downstairs he heard a door being slammed shut.

His father was home again.

Harry sat in his room, just thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. The thought of Dumbledore being gone, was almost unbearable. He still couldn't believe he had seen his former Headmaster getting killed like that, by the one he had given so much of his trust to, and without being able to do anything.

He was startled by the sound of something hitting his window. He looked up and saw a brown owl sitting on his windowsill. He quickly rose and opened the window. The owl hopped in and stretched its leg, showing a letter that bore the Hogwarts crest. He relieved the owl of its burden and it took off again. He watched it soar high above the houses until it was out of his view. Then he returned his attention to the letter again. He wondered who would be writing him now, during holiday. After all, it was only the end of July. Eventually he tore it open, curious to its contents. He recognised the familiar handwriting of professor McGonagall and started reading.

"Dear Mr Potter,

Thank you kindly for informing me that you do not wish to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand your choice, yet there are some topics I wish to discuss before you take this decision.

I understand that the recent events have been difficult for you, as they have been for all of us. I therefore understand you do not wish to return. But I do believe that Professor Dumbledore would have wanted you to continue your studies even after all that has happened. He would not have wanted you to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named unprepared. Therefore I really must ask you to return to Hogwarts after all. If you still do not wish to return, I shall accept your decision, but please, do reconsider. Be aware of the amount of magical knowledge you'll miss by dropping out, knowledge you might need in the end. Also think of the extra safety the school still provides. I know this might sound unbelievable to you, taken that our beloved Headmaster was killed within the walls of our castle, but still it is true. You are safer here than you are anywhere else. And also realise that whilst you are here, you still can ask for extra advice, council or just support.

I hope you understand my reasons for writing to you. You do not have to take them into account before deciding definitely, still I hope you will.

Please write back with your answer.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry leaned back on his bed. He didn't know what to think of the letter he had just read. Somehow it made sense to him, but he wasn't sure if he could cope with all the memories Hogwarts held at the moment. He was afraid to go back… he finally realised this. He was scared to face the one and only place he had ever called home. _"How can this be?" _Harry thought. _"What on earth makes me so afraid of that place? I should be happy to return. I love the castle and its surroundings. I can't stay away, can I? No, I have to go back. I have to get my NEWTS and then I can carry on and face whatever fate has in store for me." _

He grabbed his quill and started writing an answer to his new Headmistress. He told her he would come back after all and asked her to send him his booklist by the end of summer holiday. He woke up Hedwig and asked her to deliver the letter to professor McGonagall.

He checked his alarm clock. It was passed midnight already. He felt his stomach flip over. He was finally seventeen and in the wizarding world that meant being of age. He went to bed with an extremely happy feeling and fell asleep with a smile pulling at his lips.

Ron was lying on his bed lazily. The weather was good, but still he didn't want to go out of his room. The entire house was buzzing with excitement over the wedding of his brother Bill and that French model Fleur. Both his mother and Ginny were bustling about the house, trying to get everything clean. Merlin that was annoying! Everywhere he went they were, mopping the floors, dusting, catching gnomes, chasing spiders and god knows what else! It felt as if everyone was going bananas and the wedding was still more than a fortnight away! Goodness… why all the hustle and bustle? All Ron wanted was just to have some quiet time so he could do as he wanted, but every time he dared to show his face in the kitchen, his mother came up with some stupid thing that still had to be done. Within a week Fleur's family would arrive at the Burrow, and his mother wanted to make a good impression. The girl would probably stay and live with them in England, and the entire Weasley family wanted to show that she would be in good hands.

Somehow he did understand, but then again, why did he have to take part in it?

"Ronald Weasley!" he heard his mother shout from down in the kitchen. "Will you please get down here hand start helping your brothers to clean the garden?"

"Yeah mom, coming!" Ron yelled back. He sighed and got up. _"Here we go again" _he thought. _"That's a job for the rest of the day, and I was so hoping I could just stay upstairs and have things go my way for a change. Why does she always count on me?"_ He ran down the stairs and into the garden. There he found Bill and Charlie already working to remove as much weed as they could. Ron watched them for a while and smiled. He had almost lost Bill in the battle against the Death Eaters about a month ago when Greyback had attacked him. But now he was just standing there, in their own garden working hard for his own wedding. _"I should be happy to be standing here with him! At least he is still alive. It could have been so much worse. Ok, his face is a bit scarred, but that's it. He didn't even get contaminated by that bloody werewolf." _ And thinking that, Ron set to work, next to both his brother, proud of his family. Even with their constant lack of money, they were still the best he could dream of!

Hermione was panting. Her body was aching all over, pleading with her to give it some rest. She had been dancing all day already, but she still didn't want to stop. She had been home alone for most of the holidays by now, and was definitely sick of it. Her parents only lived for their jobs as dentists and most of the time they worked late, very late, or they went to parties with friends, which usually meant that they were gone till morning.

The only way she knew to make time move on was dancing. Dancing, dancing and dancing, all day long, until she felt ready to faint, both from exhaustion as a lack of food for that day. Finally she gave in to the needs of her body. She went inside and took al long hot shower. She felt her tense muscles relax a bit under the beating of the warm water. She loved this feeling, her body aching with that day's activity, how she could feel what she had accomplished in the endless hours of dancing the day away.

She left the shower and changed into an easy fitting training suit. Her wand lay next to her, but she decided to let her hair have its own way. She went down to the kitchen and knocked up some dinner, turned on the TV and let her self being taken away in the lovely fantasy of the movie she was watching.

Finally at one in the morning she left for her room. Her parents still weren't home, and she was fed up with waiting for them. All they ever though about were themselves. Sometimes Hermione even wondered if they would actually care if she didn't come home again. Would they even notice that she would be gone if she just packed her bags that same night and left?

She felt lonely, and no one could really help her there. She couldn't even say why she felt like that. Was it the lack of attention from her parents? Or was it something else?

And wondering like that she fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione was woken by something knocking on her window. She looked up sleepily and saw a tawny owl sitting on her window sill, waiting for her to let him enter.

She quickly moved over to the window and let the owl hop in. He stretched out his leg so she could remove the letter and took off right away.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hands. It bore the Hogwarts crest. She quickly tore it open and started reading.

Slowly a smile crept upon her face. She had been made Head Girl! That could only mean that her grades were of the best of her year! She loved it.

McGonagall was headmistress now that Dumbledore was gone and she told Hermione to meet her in the train in the heads compartment. There she would meet the new Head Boy and receive her instruction for the rest of the year.

"_Finally some good news"_ she thought _"Merlin knows I really needed this" _She went back to bed and decided to sleep a little more. Her muscles still hurt from the day before, so she wouldn't start dancing till after lunch.

With the thought of herself being Head Girl she fell asleep again, with a smile on her lips.

Draco sat down next to the simmering cauldron. He had been working on a covering potion for most of the day and he felt weary. It was stone cold in the dungeon, and even with an extra coat and thick gloves he was still cold to the bone.

Suddenly he got his square in the back of the head. He stumbled and reached out t o prevent himself from falling over.

"Still not finished?" sneered a cold voice behind him.

Draco flinched; he had not heard his father enter. "No sir, but is should be done in about fifteen minutes." Draco answered, quickly checking his watch _"Damn, it should have been finished by now! How could I have been so bloody stupid not to keep track of time!"_ he thought and felt a slight shiver run down his spine. He knew what was coming, but still hoped that the incident would pass without consequences.

His hope was totally in vain. His father grabbed him by the hem of his robes and yanked him backwards, landing him hard on the dungeon floor. "I told you to have it finished by this time, not fifteen minutes later." Lucius hissed. His voice was soft, but so amazingly threatening.

"Yes father." Draco said, trying to keep all emotion from his voice.

"You know what the consequences are?"

"Yes sir."

Draco braced himself, hoping to be able to somehow control the pain that he knew was coming. His father's walking stick collided hard with his back, making him fall over, flat on his face. He scrambled to get back up, but it came down again, and again and again. Draco lost track of how many times Lucius hit him with that stick. He heard something crack and screamed out in pain. All that time his father had been watching him with an emotionless expression.

"So, you still scream he?" he barked at him. "Are you still not able to control yourself? Honestly, I had thought that by now, you should know better. How will you ever be able to face the Dark Lord if you cannot even stand this bit of pain? I think we should practice a little more, don't you?"

Draco felt all blood drain from his face (if possible, he thought it had all already left) He bit back a retort and swallowed. His father had gone silent again, but he knew that wouldn't be for too long. He tried to block himself from what would be coming. He didn't want to go through it all again. But then all of a sudden his thoughts were snapped back to the dungeon by a sharp pain in his chest. His father was holding one foot on top of him, pushing with the sharp heel of it. Draco flinched at the pain, but didn't utter a sound.

"Back again?" he asked, looking down at his son. Draco didn't say anything. He knew his father had noticed his attempt to block his mind, and Lucius did hate that.

"So, can we continue now?" Lucius asked, and without waiting for an answer he raised his wand. "Crucio!" he bellowed and Draco doubled over in pain. White hot knives were stabbing at every possible place of his body. He curled up inside himself, trying to stop the pain. He could feel tears burning behind his eyes, but he would never give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Never would he give that bastard a reason to hurt him again. He tried to remember happier times and hoped to get past the pain that was wreaking havoc in his body.

Lucius just stood there, with a smirk on his face, the one so typical to a Malfoy, and watched his son squirm in pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucius lifted the curse and watched Draco pant as he tried to recover from the last inflicted pain. He cast him one last look, turned and left the dungeon.

Draco lay still on the cold floor, unable to move. The curse had been too long, much longer than it had ever been before. He couldn't understand why his father did this to him. He had always tried to live up to his expectation, but never succeeded. His live had been a total misery from the start. He didn't want to follow in father's footsteps, but how could he defy him, if this was the result of it? He really didn't know. All he knew at that time was that he had to get himself ready for dinner and quick. He finished the potion and left it to cool down a bit. Then he ran up stairs, made sure he didn't show any outward signs of the beating anymore and went to the dining room.

During the entire meal he could think but one thing, how much he wanted to leave this place and be back at Hogwarts. At least he would be spared from all the abuse from his father, and the lack of love from his mother. That was usually the only thing that kept him going throughout holidays.

At the same time Hermione flung herself around Harry's neck when he appeared at the doorstep of the Burrow.

"Ehrm, Mione, would you mind to stop suffocating me please?" he gasped, trying not to fall. "Sorry" she said, and let him go. "I've just missed you guys so much! I only arrived half an hour ago."

"It's alright" Harry smiled back.

He grinned at Ron, equally pleased to see him. He hadn't seen his two best friends for about a month, and he had missed them an awful lot.

At the end of last year he had told them he would not return to Hogwarts. He had had the feeling that there had been nothing left for him at school. All he wanted was to go and look for the left Horcruxes and revenge Dumbledore's death. Now he had come to the Burrow for the wedding of Bill and Fleur.

At that point he saw Mrs Weasely dashing to him "Oh Harry, how wonderful you are here! I'm so happy you could make it. Away from those Muggles. Really Harry, it's great to have you here." "Thank you Mrs Weasely. I'm happy to be here too, with my friends again." He smiled at her. She was a bit the mother he had never known. All the Weaselys were sort of family to him.

"Come on, let's put your stuff upstairs. We'll be eating in a bit" Ron said and they all ran off.

Harry always felt home at the Weaselys. He knew the house, top to bottom and all the people were so amazingly kind to him. They had taken care of him at the start of his first year, when he had known nothing at all about magic. And he just knew that he would have a wonderful time for the next weeks. The wedding took up most of everyone's time. Ginny and Hermione were dashing around half of the time to figure out what they were going to wear, how it would fit with Fleur's dress. It was funny to see actually… Hermione worrying about clothes and her hair and stuff like that. It was a side of her neither of the boys had ever seen. But they liked it all.

Finally a week before the start of term, their owls arrived with their booklists.

"Look! Over there!" Ginny pointed. And they all saw four owls flying directly at the house.

"Four owls?" Hermione said. "How come? Do they think Harry is actually returning? Harry you did say you wouldn't come back didn't you?" she said, turning around. But then she saw the broad grin on Harry's face.

"I am coming back Mione!" he said, laughing at her astounded face.

"Really? Why haven't you said so before?"

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise."

"But when did you decide to come back?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall wrote me over the summer and she managed to make me see it was better to be a qualified wizard before attacking Voldemort. So I will go back to school."

Everyone who was standing in reach to hear what Harry had said was beaming. They were all happy. Especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny, because they had been wondering what to do if Harry wouldn't have come back. Would they have gone after him, or would they have let school come first? Well, that problem was solved now!

_**A/N **__So, this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's just the introduction, so stay with me!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **__So, here is chapter number two! I hope you enjoy it!_

_X Brown Eyes x_

_**Head Boy – Head Girl**_

The Hogwarts Express was slowly making his way through the mountains. Harry and Ron were sitting in their compartment together with Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

"I really have to go now" Hermione said. "As Head Girl I'm supposed to go and see McGonagall to receive the passwords and a list of duties. And I'm about to find out who the Head Boy is as well. I'm curious, I have to say."

"Ok Mione. I guess we'll see you in the castle then? You will be there for the sorting won't you?" Ron asked her.

"I guess I will Ron, don't worry" she laughed back and left.

A few minutes later Hermione entered the main compartment and found the new Headmistress together with two new teachers.

"Ah, miss Granger, good to see you." McGonagall said. "You are the new Head Girl and I am sure our Head Boy is bound to be here soon. We'll wait until he's here before I start to explain your duties and the new security measures. But for now I will shortly introduce you to our new teachers. This is professor Baily, he will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and this is professor Mills, she will be teaching Potions."

"How do you do?" Hermione asked "I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and Head Girl"

Both of the teachers smiled and wanted to answer her, but they were cut short by McGonagall. "Ah, I see our Head Boy has arrived" Hermione turned and couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood a tall, platinum blond boy with steel grey eyes, Draco Malfoy. This was absolutely impossible! Who in his right mind would make Malfoy Head Boy? So many thoughts were filling her mind that she had to force herself to listen to what the Headmistress was saying to them. "So, now you've met I suppose I can continue to explain a few things.

"I am aware that you are not the best of friends, yet it is important for both of you, and for the entire school, that you do act in a civil way towards each other. You are to set an example to other students, most importantly the youngest amongst us. Try not to show open rivalry between the houses. Please cooperate in the duties given to the both of you!

"The security measures have been strengthened during the summer. It is important to know that no one is allowed to go any further on the grounds around the castle than Hagrid's cabin without supervision of a teacher. That counts for you two as well.

"At night you are to patrol the corridors together with the prefects. There are ten of you, which should be enough. I advise you to meet during the first week or if possible tomorrow already to see who is going to patrol which corridor. You should patrol at least twice a week. Make sure no students are out of the common rooms after ten o'clock in the evening. It is after all for their own safety.

"Since you are now Head Boy and Girl, you will have your separate common room. It is on the fifth floor, the entrance is the portrait of Sir Calloway halfway down the corridor. Your password is 'unity' which counts as a reminder as well. Are there any questions?"

"_Yes" _Hermione though "_why the hell did you have to make Malfoy Head Boy?" _but she never uttered that one.

"Good" McGonagall said "Then you are free to go. You will be introduced at the start of term feast, just so every one knows who you two are and where to find you. I'll see you two then" and with that, they could both go.

Once outside the compartment all Hermione wanted to do was just run for it, but Malfoy kept her.

"I wonder if they were drunk when they made you Head Girl Granger." He bit at her.

"I was thinking the same Malfoy, but since we don't have too much of a choice, we'll have to do it anyway. Now if you will excuse me, I'll have to spent more than enough time with you, please give me my last moments alone." She retorted and left for Harry and Ron.

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville couldn't do anything else than stare at her. Ginny was the first to say something more than one word in a sentence.

"Who in his right mind would make you and him work together?" she said, looking rather flabbergasted.

"I really don't know Gin, but honestly, I still can't believe it. And we have a common room to share! How the hell am I going to survive any of this, for the rest of the year?" Hermione sounded almost desperate.

"Hey, we're still here remember?" Ron said. "We'll look after you, and if it's really impossible, just return to our common room. I'm sure McGonagall will understand."

"I truly hope so. Oh dear, we should get changed. We're about to arrive."

They all changed into their robes and waited until they saw the outline of the castle appear in the darkness. It was still as beautiful as ever.

They quickly left the train and ran to the carriages who would bring them to their new home.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were all soaking wet, but it was hot in there and no one really cared.

Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor table and found themselves a seat. Shortly after, they were joined by Neville and Hermione.

"I wonder how the first years will be." Neville said.

"Well, they can't really be any shorter than last year," Ron replied, "you'd stumble over them!" "Ron!" Ginny said indignantly, "Clearly you have forgotten how tall you were back then… midget!" everyone laughed and Ron went red and silent.

"Look, there they come." Ginny pointed out as the great doors of the hall opened.

A long row of little and scared looking children filed through them. But halfway followed a girl that couldn't possibly be eleven years old… She was taller than the others and by the looks of it; she was at least fifteen of sixteen.

"Look over there." Harry said when he nudged Ron. "She's not a first year now is she?"

"Can't be." Ron said "But whoever it is, I hope she's in our house." And he winked at Harry.

This year it was professor Mills who brought in the stool with the Sorting Hat on it.

"Who's that?" Neville whispered.

"It's professor Mills, she'll be teaching Potions." Hermione answered.

At that point the hat began to sing. It told about how jalousie and rivalry had divided the founders of Hogwarts. About how important is was to stick together and that the students should not let their differences be a reason for dislike. That they should try to have love, compassion and understanding for each other and that only that could hold them together.

Finally the song died and professor Mills took out a long list with names.

"Adingale Georgia" she called out and a small girl went forward. She put on the hat and waited. "Hufflepuff" the hat shouted, and the table clapped. "Bellefort James" was the next, he became a Slytherin.

After a bunch more names Ron couldn't hold himself from saying "Oh come on! I really want to know who that girl is!"

"Patience is a virtue you know." Nearly Headless Nick said to him with some annoyance in his voice. "Easy for you to say! You're death! Time doesn't matter to you anymore does it?" Ron replied, but he remained quiet after that.

"McGlachlann Eiliss." Professor Mills said, and the tall girl walked to the stool. Everyone was curious who she was and most of the boys' eyes were glued to her appearance. "Gryffindor" the hat exclaimed and the whole table erupted into enthusiastic applause and cheers. The girl smiled as she went over to the table and a little insecure she took the empty seat opposite of Ron, next to Ginny. "Hi." She said to Ginny, who had just taken her hand as a welcome. "I'm Eiliss."

"Hi, I'm Ginny, and welcome to Gryffindor." Ginny said. "Over there's Ron, my brother, next to him is Harry and at the end over there is Neville. Next to me is Hermione." Eiliss smiled

"Hi everyone! Thank you for taking me in."

"You're welcome." Harry said "Where are you from?"

"Donegal, Ireland." She said "I attended a small community school over there but I really wanted to finish my studies here. My parents enlisted me just before they died."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Eiliss." Hermione said

"Thank you, Hermione." Eiliss said and she smiled a little, although she was sad. "Life goes on, no matter what happens. I know I have to go through, even though my parents are not here anymore, I know they watch over me. They enlisted me here, and that was the best that could happen to me. Now I'm here I don't have to worry too much about my safety. If I'd been home now, it would have been worse, and I would have been on my own."

"That's true, but it's never easy to loose your parents." Harry said "But do remember, you can always count on us if you'd ever need help or support."

"Thank you Harry. Are you guys all in seventh year?"

"All except Ginny" Hermione said "She's in her sixth year."

"That's really great! I don't think I could have wished for a better welcome."

Finally the sorting had come to an end and the feast could begin. The tables were instantly filled with different dishes and the entire hall was buzzing with conversation.

At the end of the feast professor McGonagall presented the new Head Boy and Girl and read the list of rules. After that they were all excused. Lessons would start early next morning and everyone was tired.

Ron, Harry and Ginny left for the Gryffindor common room, Hermione took the stairs up to the fifth floor. She dreaded what she would find there. "Unity" she said, and the portrait swayed open. The common room was round, a bit like her old one. The fire was crackling lightly and warmed the room with an orange golden glow. There was a red fluffy couch at one side of the room, at the other side stood some red arm chairs. They did look comfortable, she had to admit.

She followed through the hallway and found her room. It was beautiful. The walls had the colour of the setting sun but it didn't seem to be a smooth colour, it changed, depending on the angel you were looking at it. The four poster bed that occupied one wall of the room had long barn red hangings, made of a wonderful shining satin. The silk sheets that covered the bed were of a yellow-orange colour.

There were torches lit at each side of the big mirror that took up the space next to the door. There was a large desk in front of the window and some cushions were places at the window pane so she could enjoy the view of the black lake and the whomping willow.

She placed all her stuff in the wardrobe and decided to go and read a bit in the common room.

Meanwhile Draco had entered his room. He loved it. The hangings of his four poster bed were made of a dark green satin like fabric that shimmered a little. The bedcovers were of dark lime green silk and his walls were just a hint lighter than the hangings of his bed.

He let himself fall on his bed and winched. His back still hurt from his last beating and he could only hope nothing would start bleeding again. He didn't want Granger to know anything about it. It would only be humiliating.

He crouched up again fighting against his pain. He wondered what she would be doing now… probably reading, as always, he thought with some despise.

He refrained from going to the common room that night. He needed time on his own. After all that had happened last year and during holiday, he just didn't want to face anyone, and Granger least of all. She was partly the cause of his misery. She kept beating him in grades; she was always the better one, even in Potions, Draco's best subject. He hated her for it; because every time his father heard she was better, he called Draco to come to him and give an explanation. _"Not that he ever listens to what I say." _Draco thought _"The only thing he wants is a reason to beat me… again… I just don't want this anymore. Still I can't blame Granger for being better than me… it's got nothing to do with either of us, it's just nature, I guess. O Merlin, I hate my father! He never gave me anything but pain." _Draco could feel hot tears burning behind his eyes. He was angry, angry about the pain that he had to deal with now, without any true reason.

He checked his watch. It was past midnight by now and he felt tired. He changed into his pyjamas and crawled under the sheets. He clutched his arms around one of his pillows, as if that could keep him safe from all the hurt in the world. And like that he fell asleep.

Next day lessons started. Transfiguration was there first class, followed by double potions.

The Golden Trio had taken upon them the task to guide Eiliss through her first days at school. "It's amazing how big this place is!" she said laughing. "I would have gotten lost over a hundred times already if it weren't for you guys!"

"You'll get used to it pretty soon, really." Harry said. "But I have to admit it gives you surprises from time to time. Remember that time in our first year when we encountered Fluffy?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron replied laughing. "Well, that was fun… when you look at it afterwards." Eiliss looked at them with a number of questions written in her eyes.

"Ah well" Hermione said "we encountered a three headed dog back then when we were running from Filch, our caretaker. We went hiding in a room on the third floor and before we knew it we had three gnarling heads behind our back!"

"Oh dear!" Eiliss answered in awe "how did you get out?" she asked, and over the next twenty minutes they all told the story of what had happened after they had gotten Fluffy to sleep.

They had just finished telling when the doors of the dungeons opened and professor Mills came out. "Hello class." she said. "Please come in and divide in pairs around the cauldrons that are standing here." She waited patiently until all the rumour had died before she closed the door and continued to talk. "Now that you are all settled around a cauldron you can see that each one holds a different potion." Each in class closely examined his or her own potion and shot quick glances to those standing next to them, seeing indeed that they were all different.

"Now, what I want you to do, " Mills said "is to find out what ingredients the potion in front of you contains, and then try to figure out what potion it is. You have the entire hour and a half to do this and you can use your textbooks or any other book that can be found in this dungeon. Please start."

Quickly all the students started looking for their textbooks other books that might come in handy. Harry and Ron both had started flicking trough their copies of Advanced Potion Making hoping to find an indication to a potion with an acid green colour. Hermione and Eiliss did exactly the same.

At the other side of the dungeon Draco had settled down and was writing already, from time to time searching his book. He knew the potion in front of him by heart, but he didn't want to rouse suspicion. It was bay beyond his expected school knowledge and not something that was usually used frequently. It was a potion called _Induco_ also known as the covering potion. He used it daily to disguise the bruises his father caused.

At the end of class professor Mills came to check on their solutions. Almost everyone had found it and all they had to do now was write an essay on the use of it.

Later that day, just before dinner, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the lake. "How could anyone in his right mind let Malfoy return?" Ginny asked "I mean… it's partly because of him that Dumbledore is dead, isn't it? Has everyone gone mad around here? Or did someone put an Imperius Curse upon everyone?"

"Don't know Ginny" Hermione answered. "But they must have had good reasons to believe he's ok now… I mean, otherwise they wouldn't have let him return. And after what happened with Snape, I'm sure they'll be a lot more careful now! They just have to be."

"True," Harry said "but I still don't understand! He comes from a family of Death Eaters and we're all fairly sure he's got the mark as well… unless we're all completely mistaken of course." "Mione, McGonagall didn't tell you anything did she?"

"No, she didn't. Not even a single hint to why he would have returned. But I am planning on asking her about it. I mean, I have to work and live with him for the entire year! So I guess I do have the right to know why they all trust him now!"

"Yeah! That's true! Good idea Mione! You go and ask McGonagall, she has to answer you, otherwise there's no chance you and him can properly work together."

"Ok, that's settled then…" Hermione said and they all got up and went to the great hall for dinner.

Later that night the Trio and Ginny were sitting in the library to work on their potions essay. "Merlin this is hard! I really don't know what to use and what to leave out" Ron sighed.

"Try to find what the potion is most used for, that's usually four or five things, and work that out. I guess that'll do really." Eiliss said and returned to her own work.

At the same time Draco lay twisting and turning on his bed. He was weary, but he couldn't fall asleep. His body hurt and memories came flooding over him. He felt guilty over what had happened last year. He knew he had caused massive trouble by working for the Dark Lord. He had Dumbledore's death on his conscious and it tore him apart, even though he had been forgiven.

Finally sleep washed over him, but it was hardly comforting.

Hermione had just left the Gryffindor common room and took off to her own. "Unity" she said and Sir Calloway granted her entrance. She quickly went to the bathroom to refresh herself before going to bed.

When she passed Malfoy's bedroom, she saw the door standing open. _"Strange," _she thought_ "his door is always closed, or locked sometimes, even when he's not here." _She quickly shot a look inside and saw Draco lying in his bed. He was turning under his silk sheets, clearly not at ease. Hermione looked away and left for the bathroom. She just couldn't care about him right now. The memories of what he had done were still too fresh to be worried.

Hermione's hands were just under the tap when she heard Draco scream. "Noooo! Don't do this!" She grabbed a towel and rushed to his room. "Not again! Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!" she heard him cry.

When Hermione entered Draco was fighting invisible ghosts. He was beating the air and his bedcovers. "No! Just let me go! Don't hurt me! Not again! Please!" Draco pleaded.

Finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to his bed and took his hands, preventing him from getting more strangled than he already was. She gently pushed his arms down by his side and started talking to him. "Shhh, it's only a dream. Let it go, you're safe here at Hogwarts. Don't worry, calm down and sleep on soundly"

At first Draco struggled against Hermione's grip on his wrists, but when she started talking to him he went silent and calm. His muscles relaxed and finally he went totally still. He murmured a bit after that, but at least he had stopped screaming. Hermione was still sitting at the side of his bed, not sure if he was totally ok. One way or the other she felt as if she couldn't leave already. She had the distinct feeling that something was not alright, so she stayed seated. When after about ten minutes nothing had happened she slowly stood up. She looked down on Draco's face. He looked calm and peaceful now. She bent down a little and brushed a strand of his platinum locks out of his face. Then she turned and walked out of the room to her own. Once there she let herself fall on her own bed. She wondered why she had stayed at Malfoy's side. She didn't even like him! But then again, she couldn't just leave him like that either.

"_Ah, whatever," _she thought _"it's just me I guess. I can't leave people to suffer like that, even when I hate them. No one deserves that." _And with that thought she fell asleep.

The first week passed without any great event. Draco and Hermione kind of ignored each other while they were both in their common room, so fights were held to a minimum. Lessons passed as usual, only the amount of homework increased massively. Even Hermione had trouble to keep track of everything and that was saying something! All the seventh years were complaining, but the Heads really did have reasons enough to complain. On top of all their work for class, they had to patrol the corridors every night from nine to eleven!

One night, after patrolling, Hermione wanted to set of to McGonagall's office, but Draco stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked "I just wanted to speak to professor McGonagall. That's all." Hermione said. "Why do you ask?" "Don't know, never mind, I'll see you later in the common room" Draco said and left her.

Hermione then went to the office of the Headmistress, still thinking about why the hell Malfoy had asked her where she would go.

"Protection" she said, and the gargoyle moved aside to show a big winding staircase. Hermione got on and it stopped right in front of the oak door. She knocked. "Yes, enter" came McGonagall's voice, and she pushed the doors open. "Oh, Miss Granger, please take a seat. What brings you here at this hour?" the teacher asked.

"Well professor" Hermione began "I was hoping I could ask you some questions."

"Let me guess. You want to know why Mr Malfoy has returned and why for the love of God that he has been made Head Boy?"

"Well yes, I do. I really don't understand not after what happened last year, after what he caused."

"Well, truth be told, he didn't cause anything. No! Let me finish this first Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy did not do anything, although it might seem to you that he did. After all, it was Severus who caused the problems, not young Mr Malfoy. I am not going to tell you any of the details, since I discussed this with Draco and that he prefers for now to keep them to himself. He will tell you when he's ready. But I can tell you that Draco has changed. He never was the boy you all know him to be. He was forced into that composure by his parents and by his own fear of not living up to people's expectations. I know it doesn't make the things he did right, but it makes it understandable. Not for you right now, but in time it will come clear. It has to do with his private life, so I cannot tell you this myself. He has to do that. But I can tell you that, after the events of last year, he secretly returned to us. He risked his life by doing so, but he knew it was the only right thing to do. He was never made a Death Eater, as I know you and your friends believe. He never made it through the job that was supposed to make him one. And it would not be done before he was out of school. The chance that someone would see was too big.

"So yes, Draco Malfoy returned and he is, as you, Mr Weasely and Mr Potter a member of the Order. He does not take an active role since that would put his life at stake, something we do not wish to happen."

"But he still lives home!" Hermione interrupted, not able to control herself any longer. "He can give all our information to them!"

"No Miss Granger, he cannot," McGonagall cut in "because he knows nothing. Not even the names of the other members but me. He doesn't know you, Harry or Ron are in it. We won't let him in before his parents are taken away, but he does live under the Order's protection. That is why he has been made Head Boy. I know you well enough to know that you will report anything unusual about his behaviour. So that makes it easy for us, and he is hardly ever alone. So he has a constant protection with him. And no, we do not put you in danger by doing this. It is nothing but an extra precaution." Hermione didn't answer immediately. She was a little confused about what she had to think about this. McGonagall was asking her to check on Draco, but she didn't know if she wanted to do that… it was really confusing. "I know this sounds a bit strange to you Miss Granger, but I have to ask you to give Draco a chance. He has no one left right now, and since he will become a member of the Order one day, we have to make sure he finds no reason to turn his back on us once more. He must feel at ease with us, he has to feel welcome. I know I ask a lot of you Hermione, seeing all he has done to you and your friends over the past years, but I also know that you are smart enough to be able to at least try and put that aside. And I know for a fact, that Draco is trying to do the same, no matter how hard it is for him. And if he tries, why wouldn't you?"

"Yes professor." Hermione said. "I will try, but I cannot promise that I will succeed, nor can I promise I'll be able to make Harry, Ron and Ginny understand."

"You do not have to do that. I will take care of it. If you see them in the morning, please ask them to come here after breakfast. I'll take time then to explain this same topic to them, just as I did to you. You all have the right to know, and I will make sure they both understand." "Thank you professor."

"Alright then, any other questions?" Hermione shook her head in answer. "Fine, then I bid you goodnight. Please go straight to your dorm and do not forget to send Harry, Ron and Ginny here in the morning. Good night miss Granger" "Good night professor"

Hermione returned to her common room on the fifth floor, and when she entered, she found Draco lying on one of the couches. He was curled up and fast asleep. Hermione looked at him, not knowing what to think. She wanted to try to give him a second chance but only if he would cooperate. She examined him, trying to see what lay behind the usual smirk. She didn't succeed, but smiled instead. Before going to bed, she quickly conjured a blanket and draped it over him, and with that, she left the room.

The next morning Hermione got up early. Her room was spacey, which meant she had lots of space she could use to practice her dancing or work on her condition. She started with some stretching and before she turned on her music she spoke a silencing charm, not wanting to wake Draco up. Now there was hip hop ringing through the room. She loved it and just let herself go, doing al the different figures she knew, trying to make some new combinations. Hermione had always loved ballet and hip hop alike so eventually she had started to look for a way to mix both. She had found it, and perfected herself throughout the years. Right now she was at the top of her class.

After half an hour she stopped, sweat pouring from her body. She turned off the music and left her room to take a shower.

At breakfast she met Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hello guys" she said happily when they took seats around her. The dancing had done her well, she felt a lot better than she had over the last few weeks. "Hey Mione! Morning!" Harry said "Have you spoken to McGonagall already?"

"As a matter of fact I have" Hermione said "she wants to see the three of you in her office this morning. She said she'd rather explain things herself than to put that load upon me. We talked last night, so I already know."

"Oh, ok" Ron said "I guess we'll go then. We don't have any classes anyway."

"Great! I'll be in my dorm, I still have some homework to finish" Mione said, and left the great hall. What she didn't see were Malfoy's eyes glued to her back. Following her every footstep…

_**A/N **__Ok, so far so good. Next update on Wednesday... PLEASE REVIEW! You'll make my day!_

_X Brown Eyes x_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hidden sobs**_

_**A/N **__SO, as I promised, here is chapter 3. It's a long one, so bare with me! I hope you like it as much as the previous ones._

_x Brown Eyes x_

"So McGonagall wants us to be kind to Malfoy for reasons she won't give us. She only says that she has reasons to trust him and that he doesn't know about anyone being in the Order except for her! Yeah right! Honestly I find it hard to take that. How can she ask us to get along with him after all he's done over the last six years?"

Harry had been raging like this for about the last half hour, supported in this by Ron, who clearly shared his view. Hermione had tried to get him to listen, but to no avail. He just wouldn't stop yelling.

"HARRY WILL YOU SHUT UP NOW FOR MERLIN'S SAKE AND FOR YOUR OWN! IF YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT RIGHT NOW I WILL HEX YOU! UNDERSTOOD?"

Ginny screamed at Harry who stopped yelling right away, clearly taken aback by her outburst. "Thank you! You were really giving me a headache! So will you now stop rambling and try to actually think about this? If McGonagall asks us to be civil, then I think we should try. I know Malfoy has been anything but kind to us, but we have to. As McGonagall said, he has to feel welcome, otherwise there's no way he'll ever trust us and that would jeopardise everything the Order is working for. Malfoy turned away from the dark side and if McGonagall says so, we have to believe her! We have no other option. We always trusted Dumbledore, so now we have to do the same to her. I'm sure she knows what she's doing! And we heard Dumbledore as well, so just take it in and stop being difficult!"

Harry just sat there, staring at Ginny, not knowing what he had to say. She had taken him by surprise, she had never yelled to him like that. He knew she was right, but still, he hated Malfoy with a passion that he couldn't put aside that easy.

"How am I supposed to put aside all he's ever done? I lost my family because of him!"

"No Harry, not because of him." Ginny interrupted. "You lost them because of the people he just turned his back on. He knows they're no good and he stepped away from them. Not in public yet because that would cost him his life! You can't blame him for being scared of retribution, can you?"

"No, probably not. I don't know! It's all so damned confusing!"

"I know Harry, but you have to try, if not for him, then for the Order. Really, this is important!" "Ok, I'll try. But you guys have to help me. Ron, I need you in this as well. I know you share my view, but if I try, will you then as well?"

"Yes, I will, for you and for the Order, not for him."

"That's ok Ron" Ginny said "but just be civil to him, that's all we need right now. Merlin knows what might happen later on. Now it's just important that we make him feel ok and welcome, that's all."

"Let's go, class will start in ten minutes" Hermione said and they all took off.

Later that day Draco bumped into Hermione "Auch! Watch were you're walking!" he yelled, but then he recognised Hermione.

"Hey! Be polite will you! And watch out yourself as well" she shot back at him

"Sorry" he said, a little surprised "didn't see it was you. I was looking for you by the way."

"What for?"

"Well, it's almost Halloween and there's a ball. It's about time we get together with the prefects to discuss the organisation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, true. Can we do it tonight? Just after dinner or so?"

"Guess so yes, but I have an appointment at nine tonight, so either it'll have to be finished by then or you'll have to do the last part on your own."

"Fine, no problem, I'll finish it after you left then. I don't expect it to be all done by nine, but it's ok, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Granger, can you tell the prefects? All but those from Slytherin, I see them in a bit so I'll tell them then."

"Ok, I will. See you tonight then."

"Ok, see you then" Draco said and walked away. He was confused. He had expected Hermione to be talking back to him, to make a scene about him not being there after nine. He was glad she hadn't, truth be told. He didn't have a choice but to be at the appointment, the retribution if he wouldn't be there would be horrible, too horrible to even think about it. He hoped he'd make it in time, he just wasn't up to bear the consequences if he wouldn't be.

While he was wondering like that his legs had brought him to his old common room. He gave the password and entered. The old familiar look came back to him and memories threatened to overtake him. He quickly went looking for the Prefects to tell them about the meeting of that night and left as quick as he could. But just as he was about to step through the portrait hole he felt a pair of clammy hands run up his back.

"Oh Drakie!" said a familiar voice, and Draco turned in disgust.

"It's been so ling since you've been here. I miss you, you know. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Pansy, get your hands off me, will you? No I can't stay! I have a Prefects meeting to prepare and a million other things on my mind. Why don't you go and fill your time looking at fashion magazines? Now just let me go!" Draco replied and pushed her away.

Pansy gave him a very hurt and disgruntled look but stayed where he had left her.

Draco left the common room and ran of to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and fell on his bed. God he hated that girl! All she ever did was trying to get him to go to bed with her! Honestly, how stupid did she think he was? It was all so obvious and played that is made him sick! He knew his parents wanted them to get married, but he promised himself never to let that happen! He would never get married to that cow! Not in a million years!

Finally he managed to shake off the feeling of disgust and went down for dinner, hoping Pansy would leave him alone.

"Hey Eiliss! It's time for dinner. Are you coming?" Ron called out.

"Yes sure. Thanks for reminding me. I would have gone on studying otherwise!" Eiliss laughed. She put away her quill and parchment and followed Ron out of the common room.

The two of them had gotten along extremely well over the last few weeks and were now spending lots of time together. A good thing for Ron perhaps because Eiliss had quite a few ideas that could match Hermione's, especially when it came to studying. So that meant that Ron finally managed to spend enough time behind his books to finish his homework.

"Hi Ron! Hi Eiliss!" Hermione said when the pair reached the Gryffindor table and took a seat. "Hi Mione!" Ron said "How are you today?"

"Fine thanks! Sorry, don't have much time." She apologised when she continued to eat.

"We have a Prefects meeting tonight and I still have to prepare a few things before that. And I have loads of homework and patrolling to do. I really have to rush!"

She quickly finished her plate and ran off.

When she entered the common room she found Draco sitting in a stuffed arm chair with his head in his hands, looking rather pale. Well… paler than usual anyway. "Are you alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she noticed it.

"Oh! Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Draco said while looking up. "Sorry, just tire and a headache. Don't worry."

"Ok, fine. I'm going to finish some homework before the meeting, or is there anything you want to discuss before that?" she asked

"No, no it'll be alright I think" Draco said and Hermione stood up and turned to leave. Just as she walked out the door she heard Draco say "Granger…"

"Yes?" she said, sticking her head back through the door.

"Thanks for asking if I was ok." Draco whispered and smiled faintly at her.

"No problem" Hermione replied. She quickly smiled back at him and went to her room.

"_Did I hear this right?" _she thought confused _"Did Malfoy just thank me? What's gotten into him?" _But before she could really think it over she noticed the time. "Oh god! It's later than I thought!" she murmured to herself

"Malfoy!" she called out "it's really time to go!" and she rushed out her door, bumping straight into Draco.

"Yeah yeah! No need to scream like that." He said, catching her as she nearly toppled over.

"Oh sorry!" Hermione mumbled and she blushed.

"It's ok, don't worry. Let's just go, shall we?" he replied and offered his hand to climb out the portrait hole.

Still highly confused Hermione took it and together they set off to the meeting.

"Ok! Now that everyone is here we can start I assume?" Hermione said when the last Prefect had taken his seat.

"So first a short checklist. How's patrolling going? Not too many problems?" A few answered that they had caught a few students out of bed, but no real problems. Draco went over a few more points before arriving at Halloween. "So everyone, about Halloween…" he said "There will be a feast like always and a short ball after that. I want to keep it to a descent time. Let's say till twelve for first till forth year and till one or one thirty for the others. No alcohol except flasks of butterbeer. What do you guys say?"

All of the Prefects had some idea and soon they were all caught in a discussion. Suddenly Hermione tapped on Draco's shoulder.

"Think about your time!" she whispered.

Draco quickly checked his watch. Still tree minutes left.

"I have to run!" he whispered back and left in a rush. He ran his heart out on his way to the Heads common room hoping he wouldn't be late.

He burst through his bedroom door and skidded to a halt, panting hard.

"You're late." Came a cold voice from the shadow behind him. Draco turned on his heel but before he could see anyone he heard "Crucio!" and collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain.

At the same time Hermione was trying to get the Prefects to agree on some idea about the ball. She wanted this to be over quick. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about what Malfoy was doing right now. When she had pointed out the time, a wave of fear had washed over him, and now she was desperate to know if he was ok.

"Oh come on you guys!" she shouted, nearly losing her patience. "You have to be able to agree at some point! Why being so darned difficult?" she sighed. All the others were now looking at her. "Ok, you know what? We've been discussing this for almost an hour now and we're still not getting anywhere. So why not vote?" she suggested and magicked some papers on the table which she divided.

"You'll write down one of the suggestions that have been made and approved. I'll count them later and let you know what the outcome is. Are you ok with this?" she asked and looked around. They all nodded and wrote something on the piece of parchment in front of them. "Ok thanks. " Hermione said when she had collected the notes. "You're all free to go. The answer will come within two or three days."

Once all the others were out, Hermione locked the door behind her and took off to her common room. She was nervous about what she would find. The feeling she had was one she couldn't explain, but it really freaked her out.

She started to run and finally arrived at the portrait of Sir Calloway. "Unity" she panted and the portrait swayed open. Suddenly she decided to calm dawn first. She would make an absolute fool of herself to burst into his room when after all nothing was wrong.

Once in her own room she changed into a long dark red skirt and a nicely fitting black long sleeved T-shirt. After that she wanted to go to the bathroom, but when she passed Draco's room she stopped abruptly. She listened to the door and heard some silent sobs.

"Draco?" she said "Are you alright?" When she got no answer she tried to open the door, but it was clearly locked.

"Draco? Please open the door! What's wrong?" Still there was no answer, but Hermione could hear someone walking around in the room.

"Draco come on! Just open up will you!" she yelled, but to no avail. There came no reply. She decided then to just wait until he came out and positioned herself against the wall opposite of Draco's room.

Suddenly she heard a swooshing sound coming from the bedroom and shortly after the door unlocked itself. Hermione ran forwards and burst into the room.

She found Draco lying on his bed, his frame shaking with hardly contained sobs.

"Please leave me alone Granger!" came his muffled voice from underneath his arms.

"No, I won't leave Malfoy." Hermione said "Not until you tell me what in Merlin's name happened here!" and she went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, just go! Please! You won't understand it, and even if you would, I don't want to drag you into this. It's my own problem, not yours. Really, you don't want this." Draco said.

"What I want and don't want is up to me to decide Draco! Honestly! Just try to explain this to me!" Hermione answered, desperate for some explanation.

Draco still had his head covered and his shoulders were shaking.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered again. But before she could say anything more he shot up and looked at her.

"No Granger! Just leave this to me!" he screamed, his eyes flaming with anger.

Hermione looked at him in pure shock. His face was bruised and bloodied; his lip was split and his eyes bloodshot from crying.

For a moment she was rooted to the spot and then she ran, as fast as she could to her room and fell face forward on her bed. The image of Draco's face kept showing up behind her closed eyes. She couldn't get rid of it, and certainly not of the look in his eyes. She could hardly define what those steel grey eyes had held. It seemed like a mixture of fear, loathing and pain.

Finally Hermione cried herself to sleep, still thinking about the hurt look in Malfoy's eyes.

The next morning Hermione woke up extremely early. It was still dark outside. For a moment she was thinking why she felt so bad, but then all the events of the previous night returned.

"_God! What has happened here?" _she thought _"who has the nerve to do such a thing? And at school on top of that!" _

Suddenly she remembered the scared look on Draco's face the night before when she had pointed out the time. _"He must have known this was coming! But why didn't he turn to a professor or so? There's got to be someone who would have been able to prevent this?"_

Her thoughts wandered off, but she couldn't find a solution. After a while she grabbed a book from her bedside table and walked to the common room. The fire was still crackling lightly and she lay down on the couch with the book in front of her and began reading.

A few hours later Draco entered the common room and found Hermione fast asleep on the couch, her head lying on her book. He looked at her sadly. He knew he had been harsh on her last night, but he just didn't want to show his weakness… not in front of her anyway. He wanted to be strong, but just couldn't. _"Merlin she looks beautiful!" _he thought when he looked down on her.

Gently he brushed a stray of hair out her face and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered while he conjured a blanket and placed it over her before he left. It was only eight in the morning and breakfast wouldn't be served until nine, given that it was Saturday, so he decided to let her sleep in a bit.

He went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. His shoulders were still burning from the beating of the previous night. He halted in front of the mirror to examine his face, and understood right away why Hermione had been so shocked. It did look horrible. He had a black eye, several bruises on his cheeks and forehead and his upper lip was split and swollen.

He shuddered at the thought of what the rest of his body would look like. It ached all over.

Finally Draco undressed and stepped in the shower, turning on the hot tap. He gasped when the water hit the tender flesh of his back and shoulders. _"Damn it! This hurts!" _Draco thought, fighting against the tears that formed behind his eyes.

He stayed there for about twenty minutes and slowly the pain ceased. Eventually he came out, dressed and left for the common room. There he found Hermione sitting in front of the fire with the blanket wrapped around her. She hadn't heard him coming and jumped a little when he came to sit next to her. She looked at him briefly before turning her head away again, not able to look at his damaged face.

"Sorry" Draco whispered, but still she kept looking at the other side.

"Come on Hermione, please look at me." He said and cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her head to him. When she finally faced him, he saw tears glistering in her eyes.

"Don't cry… please. It's really not worth it. I'm fine now."

"No you're not." Hermione whispered, trying hard not to cry. She wondered why she cared so much about the person she had hated with such a passion over the last six years. It didn't make sense, but it hurt her badly to see him in this state.

"Someone hurt you last night, and pretty badly as well. How can you say you're ok now?" she asked.

"These are only physical things. This pain will go away eventually. Trust me, there's no lasting damaged." Draco said to her, wiping an escaped tear from her face.

"Yes there is! You have nightmares about these things! I know because I calmed you down a few weeks ago. You were screaming in your sleep." Hermione said quietly. Draco said nothing but just looked at her. Her hair was bushy and uncombed, her eyes red and swollen from the crying she had done.

"_Why do I like her so much?" _he wondered _"I was raised to hate people like her, but I just can't. I have tortured her for the past six years, and still she's crying about my situation. She should be laughing about it!"_

"Look" he finally said "Just leave this to me for now. I can't explain what happened because it would probably cause my death. But I hope that one day I'll be able to speak the truth. And please, stop crying. Enough tears have been spilled already and I don't want yours added to the stream, ok?"

There was a pleading look in his eyes and Hermione nodded.

"I'll try. But please, next time this is about to happen, warn me… at least I'll be a little prepared." She said and smiled faintly through her tears.

"Now go and get dressed. Breakfast is about to be served and to be honest, I'm starving!" Draco said.

Hermione chuckled and went to the bathroom while Draco took off to his own room to get a bottle of Induco. He checked in the mirror and saw all the outward signs of the abuse leave his face. It still hurt, but at least no one would notice or ask questions. That's how he had always survived Hogwarts and primary school before that.

He had gotten used to the morning ritual but still shuddered at the taste of the potion… it was absolutely foul.

He and Hermione met back in the common room. At first Hermione looked a bit surprised, but nodded knowingly when she thought about the potion.

Moments later they took off for breakfast.

Hermione knew Draco would have to keep up his attitude while outside the protected area of the Heads Dorm. And when she came to think of it… he had sounded honest, but was she really able to trust him just like that? Just because he had shown kindness for one moment?

Nah! He'd have to do better than that. She would keep her eyes open, but he still had to prove that he had really changed.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Uh? Oh sorry Gin!" were you talking to me?" she said absentmindedly.

"Well, except when you know anyone else called Hermione sitting here in this Hall, yeah, I am talking to you!" Ginny teased. "What's up? You seem extremely absent…"

"Oh nothing really. Just thinking, that's all. Sorry, why did you want to catch my attention?"

"Well… can we talk somewhere private?" Ginny asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah sure. Let's go to my room. It's Quidditch practice this morning so Malfoy won't interrupt." Hermione said and the two girls left.

"So how are things going up there?" Ginny asked "You know, living with Malfoy and all."

"Ah well, we leave each other alone most of the time. It's not as if we use the common room all the time, so no real problems." Mione replied, just when they reached the portrait.

Ginny gasped a little when she saw Hermione's room.

"Wow! This is really fantastic!" she said, taking a good look around.

"Yeah well, I have to admit, I love it. So…" Hermione said. "What it is you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know…" Ginny started "Harry and I have been dating again for almost three months now. Counting in the months before the events… well that makes about half a year…" Ginny trailed off a bit.

"And?" Hermione encouraged, knowing perfectly well where Ginny was heading and smiling inwardly.

"You know…" Ginny said, now blushing as only a Weasely could. "I really want to move on a bit, but well… I'm scared for asking about it. Just, you know… what if Harry doesn't want to?"

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Oh Ginny" she said, "I know what you want, and trust me, Harry will have thought about it! Probably more than you have. I mean, he's a seventeen year old guy in the middle of puberty and a war lying ahead. I'm fairly sure he won't object!

"But one thing I want to underline. Be sure you want this. Your first time has to be special! You really have to feel ready; otherwise don't do it! Just wait then, but if you are sure, just go for it then! Really!"

"But how can I ask that?"

"Oh come on Gin! You're a prefect! You have a dorm with doors to be closed! Just ask Harry to come there, at least you'll have some privacy. And once you feel ready, just follow your intuition. That's in fact all I can say, not much I know, but I can't give you al lot of advice… it's not as if I'm an expert is it? Hermione grinned

"Yeah I know" Ginny said "doesn't that bother you?"

"No, not really. I'd like to know what it's like, but I guess time will tell. I'm only seventeen so there's plenty of time left." Hermione replied and smiled at Ginny. She did long for the experience, but never spoke about it. She wouldn't know how to do that anyway, so why make a fool of herself trying? And besides, without having a boyfriend it was useless to waste time thinking about it.

The Halloween ball was coming close. Hermione had managed to get the Prefect to agree on how things would be organised that night, and now she was working on some extra decorations. She had bewitched a bunch of bats and let them flying through the common room. _"Great"_ she thought _"the spell really works! They stay in the room, just like the book said." _

"Oi! What the hell!" Draco yelled when he entered the room. Hermione spun around and was Draco jumping around by the fireplace. She couldn't help it but she burst in fits of laughter. One of the bats had clearly miscalculated its dive and was now getting tangled in Malfoy's loose hair. Meanwhile he was trying to get it out, but by his hard movements he scared the poor little winged animal out of its wits so that it only struggled harder.

"Stop laughing and help me here!" he shouted at her and she quickly ran to him and carefully tried to pull the bat out of his hair.

"Oh just stand still and bent down a little!" Hermione said still chuckling and trying hard to control her laughter. Malfoy obeyed and soon she held the small animal in her hand. She looked down on it and placed it onto the mantelpiece where is scurried out of sight.

When she looked up again, she saw Malfoy still standing where she had left him trying to get his hair back in place, looking rather disgruntled.

She grinned "Sorry, should have warned you. I was just trying a spell…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Malfoy interrupted angrily and he walked out of the room.

Hermione sat in one of the chairs; slightly taken aback by Draco's reaction.

"_I was right not to trust him" _she thought bitterly _"he hasn't changed a bit! Oh why do I have to work with him? And we have to open the ball together next Saturday! There's no way this is going to work at all!"_

Absentmindedly she flicked her wand and the cloud of bats vanished through the open window.

During the next few days Hermione spent most of her time in the Gryffindor common room with her friends. She made her homework there trying to avoid Malfoy and in the mean time she guided Harry through his essays. Ron was getting all the help he needed from a very enthusiastic Eiliss. These two were getting really close lately and that didn't escape Hermione's attention. Ron looked extremely happy and Hermione smiled at the thought. Finally Ron was getting the attention he deserved. He had always lived in the shadow of his older brothers and here at school there was Harry who took away practically all attention. Ron coped well, but Hermione could see this was good for him.

She herself still felt lonely most of the time. And it was not the kind of loneliness that friends could fill. She couldn't really describe what she felt, but it hurt her.

There was a place in her hart that felt empty, a place she hadn't know to exist until very recently.

Time had been playing tricks on Hermione. One day there had been more than a week left before the ball and all of a sudden there were only a few days left.

"Hermione come on! You really need to go shopping for a dress now! It's our last chance!" Ginny said pulling Hermione's arm.

It was Wednesday afternoon and most of the girls had taken off to Hogsmeade for some last minute shopping. Ginny had her dress already but Hermione was far from ready to go to the ball. So Ginny had set herself to the almost inhuman task to get her best friend ready and into the right mood.

Finally the two girls arrived at the shop and Ginny pushed Hermione inside.

"Now, you're going to listen very carefully" she said while placing Hermione on a chair.

"We're not leaving here until you have a descent dress, matching shoes and make up for Saturday! Understood? And I'm not the easiest person to go shopping with! I'm not easily satisfied. You're Head Girl and so you have to stand out."

"I'll stand out more than enough dancing with Malfoy." Hermione said grumpily.

"Oh cheer up you stubborn little lemon-looking twit!" Ginny teased. "Be a little happy! There's a ball coming and you only own Malfoy one dance, nothing more! So now we're going to shop! Up you get and take that sour look of your face! Smile a bit! I'll do you good!"

Ginny pulled her friend up and shoved her towards the first rack with dresses.

And shopping took a long time, a very long time. Ginny hadn't lied when saying she wasn't easily satisfied. It took both girls about two hours before finding the right dress, another hour for the shoes and make up.

"How come you never lose your patience while shopping with someone as reluctant as me?" Hermione asked when they headed back to school.

"Well, for one you are my best friend, second I love shopping and third I wanted you to look really great so I took my time. But trust my, you'll knock every guy from his feet looking the way you will." She answered and grinned at the thought. Hermione, bookworm number one, would look absolutely fantastic.

And then finally Saturday came. After breakfast Hermione and Draco took off to check the decorations and the food and drink supplies. After that the two Heads each went their own way. When Draco arrived at his old common room he found Pansy in a right state. She was shrieking and yelling, and the other girls were too frightened to say anything back, so they just did exactly what she said.

"You go get my dress! You, over there! Check if the bathroom is free! Where is my make up?" … and so on. _"Oh Merlin! Why do I have to go through this? And why do my parents want to get the two of us married? Really! It's going to kill me!" _Draco thought.

"Pansy! Shut up will you!" he yelled at the girl when I finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh Dracie!" Pansy said while approaching him and putting up her best seductive smile (which didn't work by the way)

"Sorry I didn't hear you coming in. How are you love?"

"Not good! You just gave me a headache! No wonder you didn't hear me, shrieking like you were!" Draco replied and walked away from her.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, please stay a while; I promise not to shout" Pansy said and by doing so only making sure Draco was even more eager to go since she was sounding so bloody childish!

"No thanks I'm going! Still have some work to do. I'll see you later." Draco said and walked out of the common room up to the fifth floor.

When Draco entered the Heads common room he heard music coming from Hermione's room. Curiously he approached and noticed the door still standing open. When he looked in, he saw Hermione dancing. It was hard to define what she was dancing… it seemed like a mixture of hip hop, ballet and Latin dance. (A/N: think in the line of the final dance in the movie _Save the Last Dance_, but ad some Latin influences) And no matter how strange the combination might seem, it was totally whole.

Draco stood there for a while just watching the girl dance. Then all of a sudden Hermione toppled over and Draco could thank his perfect Quidditch reflexes that made him catch her just before she hit the ground.

Hermione didn't realise who had saved her from banging into the hard floor but then she looked up…

"Malfoy?" she said disbelievingly

"Yes me" he said pulling her up again.

Hermione regained her balance and asked "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see how well you can dance. That was really great, just a shame you fell." He said, and his voice was, for once, totally honest.

Hermione blushed. No one at Hogwarts knew she could dance. Sure Harry and Ron knew she liked it, but even they had never seen her dance like this. She loved the compliment Malfoy had given, but she was too modest to really accept it.

"Why the blushing? What I saw was really good!" Draco said

"Thanks!" Hermione whispered, not knowing what else to say now.

"What was it that caused you to fall?" he asked.

"Oh, it was an arabesque, a ballet move, but I'm supposed to do that with my hands touching the ground so it can evolve in a handstand that would be followed by half a turn and a flip flop." Hermione said, all in one breath.

"I failed doing the turn" she added silently

"Well honestly, doing something like that does take some skill and practicing." Draco stated "but… practicing on your own won't help you."

Hermione frowned when she heard that. _"What is he playing at?"_ she thought.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" she asked, curious what he would say

"What I'm saying Granger is that if you let me, I'll try to help you doing this in a good way." Draco said matter-of-factly.

Hermione's eyes widened at this statement. _"Oh Merlin! What do I do?" _her mind raced. _"This can't be good can it? He's still Malfoy! No! This isn't good. Oh dear, help me… someone…" _her mind trailed off. She was too shocked to even think straight right now.

"Ok if you don't answer then I will." Draco said, snapping the girl back to reality. He approached again and came to stand right next to her.

"Good, do the arabesque." He said, and without further ado Hermione obeyed.

She felt Draco's hands fasten around her waist and it sent uncountable shivers through her spine.

"Great, hand in the floor and go for the handstand." She heard him saying, and she did what she was told. His grip hardened, making sure she would keep her balance. _"Oh god, this feels good!" _Hermione thought "_Oi stop that! He's Malfoy! Don't think like that!" _she mentally kicked herself and continued doing her handstand.

"Start turning" Draco said from overhead when she was in a perfect handstand and he walked besides her making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Perfect, now prepare for the flip flop. I'm going to let you go once you're on your feet but turn over my arm, you know, like you did the first time you ever learned this move." Draco said to her.

She smiled… anyone who didn't know anything about flip flops would think Draco had lost his mind and was just rambling, but she knew exactly what to do.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes, I'm ready" Hermione replied and set off, doing a perfect figure, landing nicely on her feet.

She turned around and saw Draco smiling. Yes really! He smiled and his trademark smirk was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Her enemy had just helped her out and she had not objected at all! What was going on?

Meanwhile Draco stood there, just looking at the girl in front of him. She looked absolutely beautiful and he was thunderstruck about the fact that she had not struggled when he had helped her.

Neither of them spoke for a while, they just looked at each other, trying to figure out what had happened and how they had let that happen.

"Thanks" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"No problem, really." Draco said softly. "You dance really great. And if you need help…" his voice trailed off.

There was again a moment of silence, but it was not as disturbing as either of them had expected, it was almost comforting.

"Where did you learned to dance?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you knew exactly what to do when I said the moves that were required."

"My parents made me take dance classes when I was about seven of eight. Both ballet and ballroom dancing. It is expected from the upper class to be able to dance flawless. I liked it so I continued to do so until this summer. I need a new teacher now." Draco said. He wasn't sure how to feel. No one except some Slytherins knew he could dance. But he saw Hermione smile at what he had just said. _"Good, she doesn't make fun of it, that's something already…" _he thought

"And you? Where did you learn this?" he asked

"Well, it's a bit the same as you, only I took hip hop with it once I was about ten, and it was not required by status." Hermione smiled "I liked it so I just kept doing it and now I mix up all the different styles. "

"Yeah I noticed. It was really great! So… we have to open the ball tonight… any ideas?" Draco asked

"Well, a waltz would be good I think. It's simple and slow. Did you have any ideas?" Hermione said

"Yeah well… I was actually thinking about salsa or something." Draco said "I thought it'd be great to get into the mood you know. And seeing how you can dance, I don't think it should be a problem. Do you?"

"No not at all! It'd be a great idea! It's different from what I had in mind, but I'm sure this will work out perfectly." Hermione smiled at him. "Do you want to practice first? Just to get used to dancing with me."

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to clear the common room? That should be space enough no?" Draco smiled and he took off.

Hermione quickly ran around the room, looking for her dance shoes.

"_Oh where are those damned things when you need them? _She thought

"Oh never mind! Accio bloody dance shoes!" she shouted, and surely enough, the shoes she had bought that matched her dress came flying from underneath the dresser. _"How the hell did they get there?" _she wondered when she grabbed them and hurried to the common room where she found Draco waiting patiently.

"Were your shoes playing hide and seek?" he chuckled

"Yeah sort of." Hermione answered and while putting them on quickly.

"Let's give it a try shall we?" Draco said and he stood up, walking towards her. He quickly flicked his wand and music filled the room instantly. He approached and they both took their stance.

For both music and dancing was a passion, a way to escape their own life, to escape their reality, the one they both hated.

Even though they had never danced together, their dance was perfect. They felt what the other wanted, expected… they felt each other

Slowly the music died away and Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Both were surprised by how well it had been.

"That was great!" Draco said falling back in an armchair.

"Yes it was." Hermione said and smiled at him. _"How can it be this went so good? We have been enemies for ages and now we're dancing salsa together? What happened to the world?" _

"_This is amazing"_ Draco thought _"I have insulted her for the past six years… I have done nothing but harm her and now we're dancing together? Oh dear Merlin… where is this going to end?"_

"I'm going to check on the decorations again." He finally said and got up. "Oh, by the way, the common room is yours for changing. I won't be here for it. They want me down in the dungeon."

"Oh thanks." Hermione replied "where do we meet?"

"Down at the stairs, let say at seven?" Draco suggested.

"Ok fine, I'll see you there"

And after that Draco left the room.

Hermione sat back for a while, letting her mind wander. Finally she got up and set off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ginny!" she said, when she found the red haired girl sitting at a table at the far end of the room.

"Mione!" Ginny exclaimed "Oh girl! I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm fine" Mione chuckled. "It's only been a few hours since you've seen me the last time you know"

"Yeah I know" Ginny said smiling "But I still missed you"

"Thanks! Anyway, want to come to my room to change for tonight?" Hermione asked

"Really? I mean, won't Malfoy be there?" Ginny questioned

"No, he won't, the room is ours! What do you say?"

"Ok let's go!" Ginny complied and both girls ran off.

"Where are you two going?" they heard Harry calling after them

"We're off to change!" Ginny said, stopping in her tracks

"Already?" Ron asked flabbergasted "It's only three o'clock! The ball won't start until seven!"

"Beauty takes time Ron!" Ginny said "Oh by the way Mione, can Eiliss come too?"

"Sure she can! Hey Eiliss! Are you coming? The Heads common room is ours for the rest of the day!"

"Great! I'm in!" Eiliss laughed and not much later, there were three girls running through the castle on their way to the fifth floor, laughing loudly.

Meanwhile Draco was wandering through the corridors, his mind far away.

Suddenly he heard laughing, not so far from him. When he looked up he saw Hermione, Ginny and Eiliss running.

"_She is everything I learned to hate, and still I like her. How can that be?" _he wondered.

_**Behind the walls **_

_**Of whom I am**_

_**You seek**_

_**To find me**_

"_When we were dancing before… she looked in my eyes…"_

_**You cross**_

_**The flows**_

_**Of tears**_

"… _just like she tried to find out who I am, by nothing more than looking at me…"_

_**The marshes **_

_**Of memories**_

"… _But why? How can she want to get to know me? After all I did to her…?"_

_**The pits **_

_**Of despair**_

"… _there is nothing in me that is worth knowing… I was brought up to be evil…"_

_**You seek to **_

_**Find who I am**_

"… _there is nothing here for her…"_

_**Yet you cannot **_

_**Find what **_

_**You seek**_

"… _why would she want this? This empty shell that is called Draco Malfoy…"_

_**For I do not **_

_**Exist **_

The slumber in his mind had led him towards the dungeons where his old common room was. He felt empty. He waited a second outside the portrait, trying to rid himself of all emotion. Others had no business with it. He shook his head and entered.

Up at the fifth floor three giggling girls entered the Heads common room.

"Oh god! This is going to be so much fun" Eiliss laughed. "Honestly, the faces of those two dawn stairs were absolutely fabulous. They really don't understand anything about girls and getting ready for a ball do they?"

"No" Ginny giggled. "They don't! But wait until they see us tonight! I'm sure they'll be glad that we did spend so much time in the bathroom after all."

"True!" Hermione said, and her thoughts sped back to Malfoy. She wondered how he would react, when seeing her in her dress that night.

"HERMIONE!" Eiliss snapped her back to reality. "Come on let's get dressed shall we?" and she pulled Hermione's arm playfully.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Hermione smiled at her and Ginny and they disappeared.

The next few hours the entire place was filled with laugher, shouting and a happy feelings. The girls had the time of their lives getting themselves and each other ready.

The room was filled with laughter, shrieks and playful jokes. With fifteen minutes left, the girls were ready. They looked absolutely stunning. All of them were proud of what they had achieved.

"Should we go already?" Ginny asked, looking at the time.

"No" Eiliss replied "let them wait a bit. We'll leave at seven sharp. That way we are pretty sure they'll be waiting for us and see us coming." She smiled mischievously.

"You're cunning!" Hermione grinned, but she did like the idea. _"Let them wait for us for a change" _she thought and smiled.

At seven sharp the girls left the Heads common room. They smiled at each other, curious about how the boys would react.

"Are we all going down at the same moment?" Eiliss asked

"No, let's spread it. Why don't you go first Eiliss?" Ginny said. "I know it's vain perhaps, but if we go separately we all get attention from all the guys. If we go together, they'll have to spread the attention." She grinned

"True!" Hermione laughed. "Eiliss first, who next?"

"Let Ginny go after that, just to keep Malfoy waiting longer" Eiliss joked

"Ok, deal, I'll go last" Hermione said

Down in the entrance hall there were three boys waiting nervously for their girls to come down. Malfoy seemed rather calm, but that was only on the outside. He wondered how Hermione would look, how beautiful she'd be… even better than otherwise. Next to that he was nervous about some other things as well. He had received an owl from his father saying that he was to meet him at twelve that night at the edge of the forest. He was a little scared as to the reason of why his father wanted to see him. He could only hope he hadn't found out about his thoughts including Hermione.

Suddenly there went a wave of murmur through the entrance hall. He looked up and saw Eiliss coming down from the big staircase. She looked very self-conscious, and smiled at all the faces looking up at her. She was wearing a dark green strapless dress that contained a choker around her neck, connected to the dress with a beautiful broche and a see-through lighter green part. The dress ended in a point, slightly off-centre to the left. The point ended right above her knee. At her right arm she wore a number of fine silver bracelets that tinkled with every step.

Down at the stairs, Ron came forward, looking in awe at his date. He was lost for words when he offered his arm to her and she hooked in. She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss.

"You look magnificent." Ron whispered

Eiliss smiled back at him and together they went to stand at the side, waiting for Ginny to come down.

And soon enough she too descended. Harry looked up and felt his mouth fall open. Ginny was wearing a simple black dress. At one side it was strapless; at the other the fabric covered her shoulder and was connected to a small choker that held a line of small glistering diamonds. At waist height there was a triangular piece of silver looking see-through fabric the point ending at her left. The dress came just above her knee.

Draco was becoming more nervous by the minute. _"Come on Hermione! Get down here!" _he thought. He looked up to the stairs, but no one came. He started pacing around, scared that she wouldn't turn up or that something was wrong… not that it was likely, but still… in his mind, everything was possible.

What he didn't know was that it was set up to be like this by the girls. They wanted to test Malfoy. See how he reacted to the fact that it seemed that Hermione was late.

Finally all Draco's waiting was rewarded. A rush of gasps went through the entrance hall. Draco looked up and saw Hermione coming down. She looked a bit nervous but absolutely stunning when she searched the hall for a sign of him.

At the sight of the Head Girl, Draco was rooted to the spot. He had already discovered that she was a beauty, but this was simply … well, he couldn't even find a word to describe what he felt at the time.

The girl was dressed in a strapless dark wine-red dress that practically reached to the ground. It hugged her upper body perfectly, showing all her curves. There was a fine black choker around her neck. The dress had an open back, only the straps to keep the upper part of the dress and the choker in place crossed her back.

At last Draco found himself again and moved forwards a little so that Hermione noticed him as well. A look of relief flashed over her face when she saw him and then she simply smiled at the Head boy. She grinned inwardly when she noticed the relieved and totally stunned look on his face.

Draco went forward so that he stood right in front of Hermione when she came down the last stair. He bowed slightly and offered his hand; Hermione bowed back and took his outstretched hand. Draco led her away from everyone to where McGonagall stood waiting for the both of them. The rest of the entrance hall emptied soon after that.

At a quarter past seven, McGonagall pushed the doors of the Great Hall open and went in, followed by Draco and Hermione. All the students were standing around small round tables that were placed so that there was a dance floor created. They all moved to let the trio pass. The Headmistress walked on to the staff table; while Draco and Hermione kept halt in the middle of the dance floor. And soon enough a swinging salsa song sounded through the entire hall. The Heads took their stance and they were off. Standing close together, turning, swirling… but never breaking eye contact except when they had to. They felt what was expected. They were one, even though they were separated. It was strange to do this in front of the entire school, but after a few turns, there was no one there but the two of them. Draco forgot all his worries about meeting his father, Hermione forgot about all her prejudices and pain, it was just them and the music. They floated, they danced, and no one said a word.

Slowly the music died away and both came back to their senses. They looked at each other, realising that it was over now. The hall erupted in applause and wolf whistling. Hermione blushed a little and looked up to Draco.

He smiled at her

"You did great, really" he whispered and placed a kiss on top of her head. Hermione closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. When she looked around she found Harry and Ron glaring at Malfoy. She understood, but then again, she wanted to give the guy a second chance and hoped that her two friends would help her.

Draco led her away from the dance floor to Harry, Ron, Eiliss and Ginny. He bowed his head slightly and left.

Hermione looked at his retreating back and smiled.

"That dance was great Mione" Eiliss said.

"Thanks!" Hermione said.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted "since when is Malfoy that civil to you? I mean… the way he brought you back here, and the way he looked… what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on Harry!" Hermione answered. "We are Heads… we have to be civil and try to be kind. Even if it's not always easy. We are just trying to make living with each other possible instead of hell. And stop glaring at him. He didn't do anything"

"No I won't stop glaring at him! I don't trust him, and surely not with you!" Harry said.

Hermione shot a pleading _help-me-here-look _at the two girls standing behind Harry's back and they understood.

"Harry" Ginny said quietly in his ear "why don't we go and dance a bit?" and she winked at Hermione. Eiliss followed the example and led Ron to the dance floor.

Hermione smiled at them and took a seat. She had told both of them about how she thought about Malfoy and strangely enough they had accepted it without too much trouble. Ginny had been a little suspicious, seeing how Malfoy had treated them all the last six years. But even she had admitted that something had changed in his attitude. There seemed to be less animosity towards the Quartet, mostly towards the girls.

The girls had agreed to keep Hermione's feelings quiet for now. She wasn't sure about Draco and how he would react if he found out.

Draco's eyes searched where he had left Hermione. He wanted to be with her, he wanted her comforting hand on his shoulder, a stroke on his cheek. Behind him Pansy was trying to get his attention, but he simply ignored her. Why couldn't she leave him alone for once?

Finally his look rested upon a bush of brown curly hair, perfectly pinned up. She smiled and took off to where Hermione was sitting. He took a chair and placed it next to her.

"Hi" she said when she saw him sitting.

"Hey!"

"So, how has it been until now?"

"Good I guess. There have been no troubles so far, so I guess that we have succeeded. No drunken people yet…"

"Yeah that's true. Had a good time already?"

"Ah, well, Pansy won't leave me alone… she's becoming a real pain in the ass."

There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

Draco watched Hermione from the corner of his eye, trying not to make it too obvious.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly when a new song started.

"Of course" Hermione smiled at him and took his offered hand.

It was a slow dance and they held on close to each other. Draco checked the time. He had fifteen minutes left.

"Hermione?" he whispered. "I have to meet my father at twelve tonight at the edge of the forest. So you'll have to do it on your own for a little while."

Hermione looked up. She had noticed a sting of fear in his voice and when she looked in his eyes, she found them to be filled with sorrow.

"Sure, it's ok, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle it for a while. But why did he ask you to meet him this night?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll find out soon enough." Draco answered

The song was over and Draco brought Hermione back to her seat and left the hall.

Ten minutes left… time to start running.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting at the side, just looking around. She enjoyed watching people, seeing how they react, how they laugh… it was fascinating.

A boy she didn't know came to ask her to dance and she joined him on the dance floor. She enjoyed it a lot, and she pushed away the feeling that was nagging at the back of her mind. She knew she was worried, but she didn't want to be. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to lose herself in the music and the dance.

Sometime later Draco was sitting at the edge of the forest again. Tears streamed across his face, his whole body was trembling. He looked for support against the tree that was behind him. He breathed in a couple of times, trying to steady his heartbeat.

He looked up to the castle, the one and only place he felt home, the one place he felt safe. He got up and walked back to the great hall. While walking he swallowed a mouthful of _Induco_ and preformed a quick dry spell just before he entered.

When Hermione saw Draco enter the great hall she immediately understood the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It had been about him…

She quickly approached him and took his hand. He looked down at her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Hermione looked deep in his eyes, trying to see what was going on in this boys mind.

A slow song started, and Draco pulled Hermione close. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew the song by heart and silently whispered the words in his ear, knowing the lines were written for the moment.

_**When tears fall**_

_**On your cheeks**_

_**When tears fall**_

_**On your heart**_

She stroked gently over his back, knowing he was trying to fight his tears. His frame hardened, every muscle tense.

_**When you cannot speak**_

_**Or your tongue is lame**_

_**If dark hands hold you back**_

Draco closed his eyes, trying to push the fresh memory from his mind. It felt good to hold Hermione, she was the one that made him feel safe. He listened to her whispered words and knew that the lines of the song were meant for him, right then and there.

_**Then open your eyes**_

_**And tell your story**_

_**For I will listen **_

_**To what they have to say**_

A bit away Harry and Ron were looking at the dancing couple. None of them understood how Hermione could stand being so close to Malfoy. At the other hand…

"The both seem rather calm. You know, have you too noticed that Malfoy has been a lot more civil towards us than before? Maybe the fact that he has been living with Hermione has changed him." Harry said, looking at Ron who seemed ready to kill Malfoy at the first wrong step.

"I don't know… I still don't trust him."

"I know, but still… you know what McGonagall said about him. Don't you think we should really give him a chance?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Mione seems fairly happy right now, don't you think? Would she really like him? Or is it just my imagination?"

Behind Ron Ginny and Eiliss looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going on in Hermione's mind, and it would be so much easier for her if the boys would just figure it out by themselves and accept it that way.

It was almost one thirty and McGonagall announced the last song. Draco and Hermione left the dance floor and went to check on the cleaning up at the end of the great hall.

Suddenly Draco took Hermione's hand.

"Why are you so patient with me?" he asked in a soft voice. "I mean after all I've done to you and your friends you have every reason to hate me and still you are willing to live with me, to share duties…"

"I believe in second chances Draco. What you did over the past six years was wrong. But now that I live with you I know you have changed, or at least that you want to change. And I want to give you that chance and help you with it."

"Even if the result would be that your friends don't want to talk to you anymore?"

"That wouldn't be long. The girls know about it already and accept it. The boys will come round soon enough."

Hermione smiled at the slightly astound look on Draco's face.

"You don't understand do you?" she grinned

"Well… no, not really." Draco stammered a little "Why would you do that for me?"

"Like I told you. You deserve a new chance. A chance for a better life. I'm here to help you and I'm sure it'll work.

"Now let's go, the party's over, we can go to our common room."

"Yeah ok, let's go."

The two Heads left the great hall, talking quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked at their retreating backs and smiled… this was going very well.

_**A/N **__And? Did you like it? I hope you did! All the bold/italic parts are poems of my own creation, so feel free to rate those as well :-)_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To trust - To Convince - To Defy **_

_**A/N **__So here is chapter 4. Sorry for the delay. Next week I should be back on track. So people, read and review! It totally makes my day!_

_X Brown Eyes X_

Everyone woke up late on the first of November. Hermione stretched on her bed enjoying its warmth. Eventually she got up and went to the bathroom for a nice long shower. She let her mind wander while the hot water was beating on her shoulders.

She thought back to how her life had been before. How she and her parents used to do all the fun things together at weekends and free days. About how things had changed once she had left for Hogwarts… how her parents had gotten so used to her not being around that they simply forgot about her when she _was _around. Over the years she had gotten used to be forgotten, but it still hurt … it hurt a lot. Now that she was in her last year of school, she knew it was time to leave her parent's place; she just didn't belong there any more. She'd try to find a place in the wizarding world, hoping it would all work out for her.

"How long are you going to stay in that shower?"

A laughing voice snapped her out of her depressed thoughts.

"I'll be out in a minute Draco, patience!" she joked back and stepped out of the shower.

Not even ten minutes later she left the bathroom and knocked on Draco's door.

"You can go in now." She called at the door

"Ok thanks" he said and opened the door. He only wore his boxers and a towel dangled over his shoulder.

Hermione nodded and left again. Draco looked at her back and smiled.

When Hermione entered her room again, she fell back on her bed. Her mind went back to how Draco had looked. She had liked it, no doubt. Quidditch had been good to him. His upper body was toned, his six-pack clearly visible. She started to change into a wide green velvet skirt that reached to the ground and a black slim fitting sweater.

When she left to the common room she found a crackling fire that filled the room with a golden glow. There was a blanket in front and she lay down, enjoying the warmth that the fire emitted.

Draco entered the common room and saw Hermione in front of the fire, almost asleep. Quietly he approached her. She was clearly dozing off; for she didn't react when he sat down behind her. Only when his hand touched her cheek she looked up and smiled.

"I didn't hear you coming in" she said

"I noticed" Draco said and winked.

Hermione turned so that she was facing him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down; making him lay down next to her. He smiled, a little surprised at her gesture.

"Maybe it's time for us to get to know each other…" Hermione said

"Yeah, maybe. What would you like to know?"

"Ok, this is going to be cliché but… well all the usual questions I guess…what's your full name?"

"Draconis Lucianus Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Hermione Jane Granger. What's your date of birth?"

"November 25th. Yours?"

"Mine is May 6th. Favourite colour?"

"Icebleu"

"Mine's orange, like the setting sun"

"What's your favourite book?"

"Oh gosh, how do you want me to answer that one? There are so many… well, if I have to choose… there are two… _Wise Child _by _Monica Furlong _and _Daughter of the Wind _by _Suzanne Fisher Staples… _what is yours?_"_

"Well, _The Subtle Knife _by_ Philip Pullman_ is really great. Ever read it?"

"Yes I have! It's a Muggle author!"

"Yes I know…" Draco said softly "it was my grandmother's. She gave it to me when I was twelve… she died shortly after…" _(__**A/N**__ these are really great books! Try them!)_

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah well… she had a good life. Come on, next question… let's see, what else do I want to know?

What's your favourite band?"

"A few are good, but Three Doors Down is the best!"

"Never heard off, you should give me some songs of it. Mine is Nickleback… I know Muggle-sort again." He grinned apologizing

"When did you hear that one?" Hermione grinned, surprised by his choice…

"I heard it the first time a couple of years ago when I accidentally ended up in a Muggle CD-shop. Ever since I have been listening to their music. I love it, and as long as my father doesn't find out it'll be ok."

"Is he so bad about Muggle stuff?" Hermione asked

"Well yeah… he is. He hates everything that is Muggle related. According to him they are unworthy of living on this earth, unworthy of breathing the same air as we do. I don't agree, but I can't tell him. Not yet anyway. My grandmother used to try and defy him… she never really succeeded unfortunately."

Draco placed an arm around Hermione.

"You are the one who made me realise that I didn't want to be like my father…" he whispered in her ear.

"How did I do that?" Hermione asked fairly astound…

Draco pulled her in a close hug and buried his head between her head and shoulder. Hermione embraced him and held him close. She could feel his pain, his fear…

"Sshhh, it's ok" she whispered rubbing his back.

"No it's not… I've done so much wrong… I cannot do anything right…" Draco sobbed, his frame shaking.

"Draco, now look at me" Hermione said, pulling his head so he could see her.

"You are a good person deep inside. You found that place in your heart that tells you that you can do the right thing. What you have to do now is believe in that part of you. And you are not alone in this. I'm here and I will help you! No matter what the consequences are. As long as you try and that you are civil to my friends, there is no reason I shouldn't give you this chance. Believe in yourself Draco!"

She looked at his face and wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek.

There they lay looking at each other in front of a crackling fire.

Draco looked at the angelic face in front of him and wondered how he had deserved anything like this. He knew she was right, but he didn't know where to find the courage to do so. It was all so confusing.

As if she was reading his mind Hermione said "I know this isn't easy, but you can do this! Trust me you can. You are a good man and an even better wizard. If you want to you can make miracles happen. You can move mountains; you have already done that without even knowing it."

"How do you figure that out?" Draco asked frowning.

"You have come here to lie next to me and you have told me your story, or at least part of it. You have been honest with the one person you were taught to hate. You have already defied your parents once, you can do it again."

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes. He was surprised to hear this come from her. But he was so happy with it. It meant a lot to him. Finally he had found someone who cared for him. Someone who cared about how he felt, about what he thought…

That same morning Ron and Eiliss and Ginny and Harry were sitting in their Gryffindor common room. They were chatting and laughing out loud. Ginny was fairly quiet, but she glowed. There was a feeling of joy and happiness that radiated off her. From time to time she shot glances at Harry. Eiliss noticed and smiled. She could guess what had happened that night after the ball when they all "had gone to bed"… yeah right… to bed? Try to fool someone else ;-)

She grinned at Ginny when she caught her glancing at Harry again and immediately the girl turned scarlet. Eiliss chuckled and motioned to Ginny to come and follow her.

Not much later the two girls were sitting in a privet corner of the library.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked trying to sound innocent

"Oh I just want to know how it was last night _"sleeping" _after the ball…" Eiliss grinned mischievously "What happened? How was it?"

"Nothing happened!" Ginny said faking to be offended, but she failed. She started blushing and laughing

"Oh come on! I want to know" Eiliss insisted

"It was great! Really it was the best night I've ever had… although I didn't get too much sleep…" Ginny exclaimed. She laughed, looking extremely happy.

"I'm so happy for you! Did it hurt?"

"A little, but that's easily forgotten. At first it hurts yes, but well, it disappears soon enough."

She just sat there smiling like she was the happiest and luckiest girl in the world.

Up at the fifth floor Draco and Hermione were still lying in front of the fire holding each other closely.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. He was holding the best girl there was in his arms. The girl he had admired for years, the girl he had started to love at the start of this year. She was the one that had made him notice the soft place in his heart. _"I guess I really love her… Oi Draco don't do this. You'll get killed for lesser things than that!" _he thought. _"Ah well, you never liked the guy so why bother now? Live your own life! Go for it" _said a different voice in his head. He grinned inwardly. The second voice was right; he would live his own life!

Not knowing what was going through Draco's mind Hermione was thinking about what she felt. Her heart was racing, she felt hot and slightly confused. Malfoy had been her mortal enemy for ages now and still she just couldn't hate him the way he was right now. He had looked so cute that morning standing there in the door opening smiling at her. _"Oh Mione what are you doing? You are checking him out! What is happening here?"_

When she looked up she found Draco's face only inches away from her own.

His lips brushed against hers and send shivers up her spine. She leaned in and he gently kissed her. His tongue slid over her lips, asking entrance. He teased her a bit when she didn't grant it immediately. He managed to part her lips a little with his tongue and finally she opened up to him. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do at first but the sensation she felt was amazing. She felt his tongue sliding through her own mouth. And soon enough she took part in the dance. They battled for control, but she let him win.

Their kiss soon deepened.

Draco felt the passion rise and tried to put all his feelings in this one kiss.

Finally they parted, both in desperate need of a breath. They held on close to each other.

"Thank you" Draco whispered

"What for?"

"For being my friend… for not judging me for what I've done but giving me a new chance."

"You know that your past is the past, also for me. You deserved that new chance so I gave it."

Hermione smiled at the boy lying next to her. She could hardly believe this was happening. They had hated each other for so long and now they were kissing… she grinned at the thought.

She stared at the blonde strands of hair that were in front of her. She let her hand run trough them. It felt like silk, soft…

It all seemed so surreal. She felt Draco's hand run over her back, making her shiver.

She held on close to him, not knowing what to think. She knew she loved Draco, but she had no idea how to tell him that… leave alone tell Harry, Ron or Ginny about this. They would go bananas if they heard.

At the other hand… they had nothing to do with it. It was her life and she had to live it, not them. She had to make her own decisions and they would have to learn and live with it…

She felt Draco's hand rub small circles on her back. She enjoyed being so close to him and smiled.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked her

"I don't know…" she whispered "I do know that I want to give this a chance…"

"So do I, no doubt, but I just don't know how it'll go… we don't really know each other…"

"I know, but still… I believe it will work. We have our own place to live so that means we can do whatever we want when we're up here. No one knows the password so this place is our own. For now we can keep it quiet a bit I guess. Just to see how things go. But we can't keep it hidden for ever so when it tends to work out, I believe that we should tell others."

"Maybe you're right." He sighed, not sure what to think. He loved this girl, that was for sure, but then again, he put himself in danger and her even more, if his father would find out. He was after all supposed to marry that bloody Parkinson slut. He truly hated that thought.

He knew that one day he would have to defy his parents if he wanted this to work, but he also knew he wasn't able to do that right now. It would cause his death for sure. Merlin why is everything always so ruddy complicated? Why did his entire life have to be guided by his parents, where did his free will go to? He wondered. The thought hurt him. He realised that he had never had a free will. His entire life had been ruled by his parents and he had always abided by their laws, even if it was only to save his own skin.

He sighed and let his head rest in the curls that framed Hermione's head.

The next few days passed in a haze. Hermione couldn't get her mind off Draco and every time she saw him, she felt herself getting warm. She only hoped her cheeks wouldn't flush… that would really give it all away.

Somehow she managed to make it to classes in time, even to make notes. She didn't know how she did it all, because she could hardly concentrate. Her mind was full from the kisses she received every night from her blonde Slytherin God…

She felt amazing… days passed and she hardly noticed. The only thing that mattered was getting back in the Heads common room at night and falling in his arms desperate for attention and affection. They were addicted to each other, to the smell of the others hair, to the taste of a kiss, to the touch of a loving hand.

Things weren't much easier for Draco. He had to put up with Pansy every time at the table, in nearly every class he took… it was driving him crazy. Every time again "Oh Dracie, come and sit over here… I have a place spared for you! I really miss you now that you have your own common room…" and so on. It was brain splitting after a while.

"Pans, leave me alone for once!" Draco said after a potions class. "You are driving me insane with all your rambling! So just shove it ok?"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? We are supposed to get along you know! Or did you forget we are promised to each other?" she squealed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I haven't forgotten no, but I'm not exactly planning on marrying you! So sod off!" he yelled and turned away.

"And what about mommy and daddy? They won't like it will they? What will they say?"

"You won't say a word or I will go spilling around you went to bed with every guy around here who was stupid enough to believe you… what will your parents say about that? And mine won't want you in the family either! So it's up to you! Oh and by the way, I also happen to know that you ended up pregnant in our fifth year after one of you one night stands and got rid of it later on!"

Pansy's eyes turned large and she ran for it.

"Hermione…"

"HERMIONE…!"

"MIONE! HELLOOO! EARTH TO YOU OVER THERE!"

"Hun?" Hermione looked confused "What? Oh Ginny… it's you… what's up?" she asked looking at the fiery red hear in front of her.

"Finally! Where did you go? Jupiter? I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes already!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh well, sorry, little bit tired I guess…" Hermione replied

"Yeah right…" Ginny grinned "come on girl… I know you better than that! Who is it you are thinking about? I can see the bright lights in your eyes. Tell me…!"

"No really! It's nothing. I'm not in love or anything! Trust me!"

"I don't… you have to tell me. I know I'm right! I recognise that look! So really! Tell me already!" Ginny teased. But Hermione didn't give in. She had promised Draco not to tell anyone yet, so she didn't.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Draco standing, a smile playing around he lips. He approached and said "We have a prefects meeting to prepare. Do you come?"

"I'll be there in a minute, you go ahead."

"Ok, see you then." And he left again

"Sorry Ginny, but he's right, we still have a lot of work to do. But I'll see you later?"

"Ok fine." Ginny said "But trust me, I will find out who it is you love."

She winked and walked away.

Hermione ran up to the fifth floor. "Unity" she gasped when she reached the portrait that gave entrance to her dorm. When she hopped in she found Draco sitting in the long stuffed chair, waiting for her.

He smiled when she entered and motioned her to come and sit with him. She grinned broadly at him and jumped on the chair. He caught her easily and gave her a light kiss.

"Thanks for saving my skin earlier." Hermione grinned

"No problem. I noticed that you wouldn't be able to keep that secret for too long anymore and I wanted to talk about it anyway. I understand how hard it must be for you to keep it from your friends. So I guess if you want to tell them, you can. But they have to promise not to tell anyone yet. But they can know."

"Oh… are you sure Draco? I mean, I understand if you rather don't tell anyone."

"No really, it's the best. They can know."

"Thanks" Hermione whispered and kissed him

They stayed in that same couch for the rest of the evening, feeling safe in each other arms. That night they fell asleep lying closely to each other.

At a little before two o'clock in the morning Draco woke up shivering a little. He looked around and it took a while before he realised where he was and who he was holding in his arms. A smile pulled at his lips when he recognised the beautiful bushy hair that surrounded Hermione's angelic face. He decided to put her to bed and lifted her up so he could carry her to her room.

He had only just put her down on the mattress when she grabbed his hand

"Don't go." She whispered

"You want me to stay here with you tonight?" he asked, a little surprised

She nodded and pulled the blanket a little aside so he could slip in.

"I'll go and change, I'll be back in a minute." Draco said softly and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned wearing a pair of long satin pyjama pants and a slim fitting velvet green T-shirt on top of it. He found Hermione waiting in the bed, exactly the way he had left her there. She smiled when he entered her room and patted on the bed.

Draco gladly complied and slipped in right next to her. Their bodies entwined again and the rhythm of their hearts slowly lulled them back to sleep.

They slept in late the next morning. When Hermione woke up she looked around and found Draco's face close to hers. She smiled when she let her eyes slide over his almost perfect features. She wondered what had made him notice her. They had been mortal enemies for so long and now, only three months after the start of the year, they were lying in bed together. What the hell was going on in this world? She wondered.

The idea of someone liking her, the way Draco did confused her. She had never gotten any attention like that except from Victor Krum and that had only been for his own pleasure. She had found out that all of it had been a joke, a bet between him and some school mates and she had broken all contact after that.

She let her hands run through his hear. It felt great, doing that. He made her feel wonderful, he made her feel perfect. He never complained about her studying a lot, he just joined her. She had been surprised at first to see how much time he would spend doing homework, revising and researching for essays. Now she understood how he always got such high marks. He'd do anything for school. And slowly it was dawning on her why he did that. He had told her about how his father had been, and still was… and she respected him for not running off. She probably would have done that when she had been in his position.

Slowly Hermione started to understand why the past years had been the way they had been. Why Draco had treated her and her friends in such a bad way, why he had been so damned snappy to them. It had been the only way to survive for him. He had done it to avoid pain and guilt.

She knew it was not what he had wanted; otherwise they wouldn't have slept together that night. And now he had the chance to change… and she would help him. There was no way she would let him go through this on his own.

Draco stirred under her gentle strokes and opened his eyes. At first he was a little confused, but then he smiled, remembering last night.

"Morning" Hermione said, smiling back

"Good morning" he whispered, and gently embraced her.

They just lay there, enjoying one others company. They held on close each other, as if wanting to be sure they would never be alone again.

Draco looked up to Hermione and said "You really should tell your friends about _'us'_. They deserve to know it."

"I know they do, but I have no idea about how they will react… you know how Harry and Ron are…"

"Yes, I know, but I'm willing to face that. I want to prove to them that I want to change. That I'm not anymore who I used to be. I want them to know that."

"Yes, so do I. I'll first break the news to Ginny, see how she reacts. Then we'll see about the boys. You're ok with that?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds good to me. But let's go and have breakfast first. I'm starving."

"Good idea."

They both went off to wash and change and half an hour later they were on their way to the great hall.

Hermione went off to sit next to Ginny.

"Morning Gin!"

"Morning! How're you today? Still in love?" Ginny teased.

Hermione blushed and laughed.

"I'll take that for a yes"

"You may, but can we talk after breakfast?"

"Sure, no problem. Your dorm?"

"Ok fine. Let's eat something first, I'm starving."

30 minutes later the girls were sitting on Hermione's bed.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, you were right when you said I was in love. I still am for that fact. And it's that what I want to talk about…" Hermione's voice trailed away

"Well, I told you I'd find out…" Ginny started but she stopped abruptly "but you look worried… why? Aren't you happy with the guy? Did he treat you badly?"

"No, no Ginny! None of that, really! It's just…" Hermione cut her down

"What Hermione, you can tell me anything you know that!"

"I know Ginny, but it's just not always easy. Just promise you won't get mad at me…"

"Why would I get mad at you for loving someone?"

"Well, just because you probably won't like the guy I fell in love with…"

"Ok, hold on for a second… there is only one guy in this entire school I truly hate… so now don't come and tell me… oh no, not him! No, can't be…"

"Who is it you are thinking about?" Hermione asked with a small voice

"Ron?" Ginny questioned, hardly believing it herself.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled!

"No! Ginny! No! I'm not in love with Ron! Please Merlin forbid!"

Hermione was trying not to burst out in fits of laughter but failed. She could hardly control herself at the thought of her getting together with Ron. Ok, she did love him, but only as a brother! She could never love him as an actual boyfriend…!

"Wow! Ok!" Ginny said, slightly taken aback by Hermione's outburst.

"Then who are you talking about? I mean… if it's not Ron, then who?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, wondering if she was being serious or not.

_She looks serious though… would she really not consider Malfoy then? I really thought it'd be obvious…_

"Mione, please tell me who it is! Please!" Ginny snapped the girl's thoughts back to the present.

"Ginny… can't you see? You really don't know who I'm talking about?"

"No I don't! So come on, tell me already! I want to know!"

"Ok, just don't get mad at me… please… it's Malfoy I'm talking about…"

Hermione looked away, afraid of how Ginny would react to this, but to her astonishment Ginny just started laughing hysterically.

"Ginny…? What…?" Hermione stammered in amazement

"Hermione…" Ginny managed to say between the fits of laughter "honestly, how can you blame yourself for falling in love with the most gorgeous boy of the entire school?

I mean, Malfoy is hot, no matter how much you want to hate him! He's got an amazing body and eyes to drown in… truly! I perfectly understand your feelings. I've already asked Harry to dye his hear blonde, but he keeps refusing…"

Now it was Hermione's time to look totally astound! This was about the last thing she had expected to hear from anyone surrounding her, leave alone to hear it from Ginny.

She was sitting on her bed, not believing what she had just heard! Ginny saying Malfoy was hot and ok for her to be in love with him! This was just not real! This could not be real! Ok, it did make things a lot easier for her but still… it just didn't make any sense at all!

"Mione! … MIONE!" Ginny yelled at her and brought her back to reality

"Hu? What? Did you say something?"

"As a matter of fact I did! I was wondering why the hell you had the expression of a confused goldfish plastered on your face and why you're not talking to me… that's all." Ginny teased

"Well, to be honest… I didn't exactly expect your reaction to be like this. I expected something more like _'what the hell are you thinking? Have you totally lost your mind?' _so yes, I am slightly confused right now! Although it makes things a lot easier though!"

"Look Mione, you can't fight your feelings. If you two are happy together then go for it! Really, no matter what anyone else might say. You have to take care of your own happiness for once instead of always looking after others. Live your own life!

As long as Malfoy treats you like he has to, I see no reason not to do this."

"Thanks Gin, really! This makes me feel a lot better already… but what about the guys… they won't be too happy… how am I going to make them see that I feel better now than I have in years?"

"There is only one way to make them see that Hermione and that is by showing them! Don't go tell them, just show them. I don't know how long you two have been seeing each other, but try to come public. People won't like it, but it's the only way. Believe in yourselves and show the world you love each other and that you are happy this way."

"So you suggest we just walk in the Great Hall together holding hands and show the entire school?"

"Yes, that's the only way I believe. It won't be easy, but you still have me to lean on! I promise I won't leave you two alone!"

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione said and she hugged her best friend tightly. She knew that if they were going to do it that way, they would need a lot of support. It wouldn't be easy, but she would talk about it with Draco.

She and Ginny got up, ready to leave the room and get on with their own work. Just before she opened the door Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione.

"There is one more thing I want to know before I leave." She said "does he have the Mark?"

"No Ginny, he doesn't. His father wants to give it to him I suppose, but I'm sure he doesn't want it and I'm going to try and help him prevent it if I can." Hermione smiled at Ginny.

Reassured Ginny left for the library.

Hermione stayed behind in the Heads common room wondering how she would talk to Draco about showing their feelings to everyone. She wondered if it would be possible. She knew the danger he was in and she understood that it might be impossible for him to show it to the entire school without risking his life.

Hermione was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear Draco enter and was startled when he put his hands over her eyes.

"Hey! What? What's happening?" she stammered

Draco soon made her go silent when he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hi sweetheart!" he said

"How's your day been until now?"

"Good! I have to say! And it's only getting better." Hermione answered smiling

"I've been talking to Ginny" she said

Draco looked worried

"How did she react?" he asked quietly

"She's fine with it really! She didn't condemn us at all!" Hermione said happily

"She's encouraged me to try and come out. I know that that'll probably has to wait. But she said that about the boys, we should show them instead of talking about it."

She looked up at Draco, who was just staring in front of him. She understood this had to be hard for him. He faced a lot of dangers if someone found out about their relationship.

"Honey?" she said quietly

Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry" he said

"I was just thinking about how we should come out. How, when, … you know. As long as my parents are around, I don't think I can let the school now, not without risking my life."

"I know, and I don't want to force you into anything really. Just take your time and we'll work it out one way or the other."

She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

When they let go of each other they both smiled. They knew all would be fine eventually.

In the mean time in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron were discussing the passing of the year over a game of wizard's chess.

"How's Eiliss doing?" Harry asked

"Good really! She's amazing! Somehow she can always get me to work, in a calmer way than 'Mione used to do it." Ron smiled

"Yeah well… she did try to do the right thing and surely it did help a lot! Without her encouragement I don't think we would've made it…"

"True! And she also did keep us out of countless fights, mainly with Malfoy and his gang."

"yeah indeed. And speaking of Malfoy… did you notice he's being fairly civil lately? I can't remember any insults from him over the last few weeks. Even since the start of term…I wonder what happened…"

"Now you mention it… you're right. But probably he's just too scared to try and do something to us. He did screw things up badly last year so I'm sure they're keeping an eye on him 24/7."

"Probably… but you know Hermione is living with him… I truly hope he's not working things out on her."

They both went quiet, thinking of Hermione.

"We don't really see a lot of her either lately do we?" Ron started again.

"Maybe we should talk about it with her. Just to be sure Malfoy's being ok to her as well."

"Yes, we really should do that. Maybe tonight, after dinner. She'll have time then, I hope." Harry replied.

The bell rang and they both left for Potions. When they went down they heard Hermione's voice echo through the corridor and when they turned around the corner they stopped dead in their tracks. They saw her and Draco sitting on the floor, back against the wall and a book of Defence Against the Dark Arts on Mione's lap. They were discussing certain spells and their effects while waiting for professor Mills. They boys looked at each other, totally astound at the sight in front of them.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!"

Hermione got up when she saw them.

"Everything all right with you guys?"

"Eurhm… yeah…, yeah just fine" Ron said, still confused.

"How're you Mione?"

"Perfect really. Just been discussing something of Defence with Draco. Very interesting to be honest." She replied.

Just at that point professor Mills came out of the dungeon and Hermione walked in, leaving both boys absolutely flabbergasted.

"Since when does she call Malfoy by his first name?" Harry asked while they entered the dungeon.

"No idea mate" Ron replied

They looked over to Hermione who laughed at them when she sat down and took her books. Ron and Harry did the same with a confused look on their face thinking hard to find an explanation.

"We'll just have to talk to her straight after class or so." Ron said to Harry

"Maybe then we can find out what's going on."

"Yeah, maybe that's best" Harry said and they both started working on a new potion.

Hermione looked at the boys and grinned. They really didn't understand, did they? She thought she had been rather forward but apparently not forward enough. She noticed their glances and worried looks, but tried not to look at them too much. She new they would come and talk to her now and she tried to prepare what to say. What she said would have to be very carefully chosen, knowing how they would react.

She was working on her potion when Draco passed to get something from the store cupboard and dropped a note on her desk.

"_Do they know already?" _it read

Hermione scribbled down an answer and put the note at the edge of the table _"Not yet" _it said _"but we'll probably talk after class."_

Draco nodded at her after he read it and continued his work.

When class was finally over everyone left. Harry and Ron lingered a little, waiting for Hermione to come out.

"Hi Mione" Ron said when she passed. "Do you have a little spare time? We haven't seen much of you lately. Care to join us for a walk on the grounds?"

"Sure Ron! Just let me bring my books to my common room. We'll meet in ten minutes in the Great Hall ok?"

"Fine, see you then" Ron said and they all left

Hermione rushed up to her common room and found Draco sitting by the fire.

"Are you ok?" she asked, when she saw the worried look on his face

"Yes fine" he said "Just worried about the reaction of Harry and Ron."

"I know sweetheart, but try to be confident. Let's just hope things work out fine."

Draco nodded. He knew he had to trust her, but it was difficult. He was afraid that her friends would never really accept her. That they would only be nice to him because of her, not because of who really he was.

He hugged her tightly before letting her go to the Great Hall.

Hermione placed a light kiss on his head and set of. She too was nervous but she hoped for the best.

"So how are things going up there in your common room?" Harry asked

The Golden trio was walking the grounds of Hogwarts near the lake.

"Things are going just fine Harry, thank you. How are you two doing? Coming round with all the work we get?"

"Yes, it's going fairly ok. Eiliss takes after you, she just makes us work." Ron smiled.

"Good, at least I know I don't have to worry about the two of you." Hermione laughed

"But do tell, why are you two looking so worried?"

"Well…" Harry started

"We're worried about you Mione. You're always on your own with Malfoy and stuff, and all of a sudden you started to call him by his first name. We were really surprised about it to be honest!"

"Yeah, I mean, all of a sudden he's being nice to everyone and we were scared he would work it out on you in stead of us because you spent more time with him!" Ron continued.

Both boys fell silent and they walked on. Hermione knew that this would happen and she was touched by it. But it only made things harder to explain.

"Listen guys, I have learned to live side by side with Draco. It was important for the both of us. Surely you remember what McGonagall said at the start of term. I tried to do that, maybe a little more that you, because I live with him. I'm the closest one around now. He has hardly any influence of the Slytherins any more just because he doesn't life there any more. I was the perfect person to influence him and so I did.

But that also means that I have come to know him in a different way than others. I have learned about his life, about his past, about his views.

"I know this sounds difficult for you two, but it's all I can say. McGonagall was right when she said Draco has changed. He has and he has proven it to me already.

"I just want you guys to try and give him a chance to prove it to you too. He wants to, trust me.

But then you also have to know that we are very close, maybe even closer than just friends. We really get along very well and he treats me better than ever…"

Hermione fell silent, not knowing what to expect as a reaction from Harry and Ron.

The boys had listened to her without interruption, but she wasn't sure it was a good sign. She had no idea what they would say and it scared her a little.

"Hermione..." Harry started

"Are you sure about this? I mean, that Malfoy has changed, that he's really better than before?"

"Yes Harry, I am sure about this. He did change! And as McGonagall said, he had reasons to behave the way he did. I'm not saying that what he did was right, on the contrary, but I know now why he did it and I understand now."

"And what about us?" Ron asked

"Are we supposed to just let things pass now and forget all that happened in the past years?"

He looked rather angry, not ready to understand that some people did bad things only because they wouldn't survive otherwise.

"I'm not saying you have to forget everything Ron, I only ask you to try and give Draco another chance. Try to listen to him. He will loosen once he knows you guys are willing to trust him, to understand him."

"How can we be sure he's not just making things up?" Ron replied, still not convinced

"You can't until he's willing to open up to you. Then you'll see he's not faking. And still, why aren't you prepared to believe McGonagall? She's headmistress now. And I've said it before and I'll say it again, you used to trust Dumbledore blindly, why can't you do the same for McGonagall? You know she's still advised by Dumbledore's portrait after all."

"I know, but I can't put it all aside that easily!" Ron said, his face red.

"It's the only way Ron! Please understand that! There is no other way. It is essential that you try this! Draco has to be sure he'll be accepted once he truly joins the Order. There's no need to talk about that already, but there have to be people he can rely on!"

"Yeah fine, but why us?"

"Because we're the only ones from his age in the Order Ron! Start using your brains what you got them for!" Harry suddenly interrupted "We have no choice. We'll have to take him in! If not for him then for Mione!"

Hermione could kiss Harry for what had just said. She knew Ron would comply now.

"Fine, I'll try" Ron said

"Thank you Ron!" Hermione said. "Really, this means a lot to me, and to everyone I think. Ginny already knows about all this and she's willing to help too."

"Good" Harry said.

"We should get back inside, it's getting dark and I don't want any one getting worried over us"

"True" Ron said and the tree of them went back to the castle.

Just before they all went for their common rooms Harry pulled Hermione's sleeve. He gestured towards an empty class room. Hermione nodded and followed.

"Mione, tell me honest..." he said once he was inside and had closed the door.

"Are you seeing Malfoy? I'm not going to be angry about it, I just want to know."

"Yes Harry I am seeing Draco, but please keep it quite. It would cost him his life if it came out too soon. You know, Ginny knows, that's it. I want to keep it that way for everyone's safety."

"Fine, I won't talk. Not even to Ron if you don't want to."

"I'm not sure about that yet. I don't think he'd take it in too well, so maybe better not."

"Ok, then I won't say anything. I'm willing to try and give him a chance, but this I just had to know."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled

"Maybe it would be a good start to call him by his first name instead of his last. I'll talk to him as well and I'll see if maybe we can arrange a meeting or so"

"Yes that's fine, just let us know."

"I will." Hermione said and she left for her rooms.

_**A/N **__And? What do you think? What do you think? PLEASE let me now!_

_X Brown Eyes X_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Final Barrier**_

_**A/N **__So, here is chapter five. I hope you like it. Please review at the end! They really make my day!_

_X Brown Eyes x _

The exams were coming close and everyone was extremely nervous. Draco and Hermione spent most of their studying together and checking if they really knew everything.

Harry and Ron were much more calm, or at least on the outside. Both Ginny and Eiliss were going crazy because of them. One moment they would just sit around doing nothing and the next they were all stressy and scared they wouldn't get to know everything in time.

Finally Ginny gave up and gave both guys a timetable. Everything was organised so that they would know everything before the start of the exams.

"What? No free weekends?" Ron yelled

"What do you expect Ron?" Ginny asked

"Things won't just come into your mind because you want to! You'll have to work if you want to get there! So no, no free weekends for you, nor for Harry!"

"Fine, fine!" Ron said, knowing he was defeated. "I'll do it your way."

Ginny smiled, knowing she had overthrown her brother always made her feel good

Upstairs Hermione and Draco had more on their minds than their exams. There was the Christmas Ball coming up the first week of the holidays for those who stayed at Hogwarts for this two week break. Both Heads had to make sure everything got organised from music over dress code to the menu. It was stressful for them, mainly because they were supposed to arrange everything with the Prefects. Only problem there was that all they could do was bicker so that nothing actually happened.

"I'm going to ask McGonagall to let us organise this ourselves" Hermione said

"I've had enough of all this!"

"You're right Mione, we should go and ask. There is no way this is going to work! It's not like we have another four weeks left or so and we still have our exams to think about as well. If the Prefects won't work with us, we'll do it on our own. Should we go to McGonagall right now?"

"Maybe we should. Then it's all over and we can do our work properly."

"Let's go then."

And the Heads took off to the office of their Headmistress.

December passed in a haze for most seventh years. The exams were murderous and there was hardly any time left for them to do anything but study.

Soon enough though the holidays came.

Our friends found Hagrid hidden behind another huge Christmas tree that had to be brought to the Great Hall for decoration.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry said

"How're you?"

"Fine thanks" Hagrid mumbled from behind the tree.

"How does the Great Hall look Hermione?" he asked

"Great Hagrid really! It looks perfect, just like we planned." Hermione smiled when she peeked around the door.

Hagrid was blocking every view and the others were nearly pushing each other over to get a look.

Hermione grinned and pushed them all away.

"I won't let you guys ruin the surprise for tomorrow. You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"Come on Mione!" Ron pleaded

"Let us have a look!"

"No!" she said firmly and they all had to go.

Up in the Heads common room Draco was lying in front of a blazing fire, around him some books. Suddenly he heard a tapping noise at the window. He looked up and froze to the spot. He saw a tawny owl sitting outside the window waiting for him to open it so that it could deliver its letter. But Draco didn't even want to know what it said.

It was his father's owl and he knew that it wouldn't be a good thing to know what the letter contained. He knew that the only word that would come from his father was a bad one.

The owl kept waiting at the window sill and finally Draco managed to open the window. The owl hopped in and kept it's leg stretched so that Draco could easily reach the letter.

With trembling fingers he detached the letter and the owl took off again.

For ten minutes Draco just stood there in front of the open window, snow settling in his hair and eyebrows. He hardly noticed. He didn't dare to open the letter, too afraid of the words inside...

Finally he managed to break the seal and unroll the parchment.

"_Son,_

_I hereby inform you that you will not be coming home this holiday. Your mother and I have other things on our mind and it'll be better if you stay at school. I do wish to see you._

_I expect you on the first Thursday of the holiday, waiting for me at the winding road at the end of Hogsmade. Be there at 10 in the morning._

_Yours sincerely_

_Father"_

Draco sighed. He had known this would come but he really didn't want to go. He knew what his father wanted, but he couldn't comply. He would never become a Death Eater. He didn't want to. Yet again, he was scared of what the consequences would be if he refused.

Behind him, Hermione had entered. She saw him standing in front of the window, and by the look if it, he didn't seem happy at all. She quietly approached him and put a hand on his back.

"Are you ok Draco?" she asked

"Yes..." he said

"Yes I'm fine. Just got a letter from my father, I'm staying here for Christmas."

"Why?" Hermione asked

"You never stay for holidays."

"I know, but he just wrote to say that. And I won't complain. It's not that I like going home." Draco answered truthfully.

Hermione looked up and saw ghosts of his past in Draco's eyes. Memories floating in and out, one after the other.

"I'm staying too." She said quietly and Draco smiled at her

"I'm happy for that."

On the last Friday day before the holiday, there was the Christmas ball. Everyone dressed up again and everything went really perfect. Hermione spend most of her time with Draco, much to the dislike of Harry and Ron.

Both of them would be staying at Hogwarts during holiday, Ron's parents went to Romania to visit Charlie, so they couldn't stay at the Burrow.

On the morning of Christmas everyone woke up early trying to find out what presents they had got. Hermione went down to the common room and found a pile of present lying there. She turned around when she heard Draco entering and smiled at him.

"Come and have a look at our presents." She said.

Draco walked over to her and placed himself next to the tree. He found a present from his parents, a silvery ring with a green emerald stone on top of it. It was beautiful, but he'd never wear it. He didn't want to be like that, ever so proud of being a Slytherin.

Next he found a small present from his best friend Blaize, a small book on Potions, one of his favourite subjects.

After that, he discovered a small present, wrapped in shining red paper. He looked at it curiously. When he opened it he found a small silver tie pin in the shape of a Celtic knot. There were two small stones embedded in the metal, one green, one red.

He looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I couldn't buy you something, but I did make you something." He continued and he walked away to his own room.

When he came back he held a large package in his hands wrapped in a beautiful orange paper.

"Here, open it." He said while he put the package in Hermione's lap.

Hermione looked at him, her face surprised.

"What is it?" she asked

"Open it and you'll see."

Slowly Hermione unwrapped the present. She gasped when she found what was inside. There was a beautiful black and white drawing of her, bent over her books.

"It's wonderful!" she said looking up to Draco.

"Really! I love it! I didn't know you could draw so well!"

Draco smiled at her.

"I did my best. My grandmother taught me to draw, it's something that calms me down and makes me remember her. I know she would've loved you so I thought it to be fitting." Draco answered.

"I'll put it up on a wall in my room." Hermione promised and she put the portrait carefully aside.

After that they found a number of other presents.

Hermione found a box of no-sugar sweets and a book, presents from her parents. She noticed a large pack and knew it was from Harry. It contained a book about the history of magic and a small card. She smiled and put it in the book.

Meanwhile Draco had another present in his hands. He looked at it curiously and eyed Hermione.

"Who I this from?" he asked

"I'm not sure." Hermione said

"But is could be from Harry. Why don't you open it? If it's his, I'm sure he will have put a note in it."

Draco looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"Come on," Hermione said

"If you don't open it, you'll never know."

Slowly Draco started opening the package. He took a small navy blue box out of it. When he opened it, his eyes were wide. He just stared at the present, not saying a word.

"Draco, what is it?"Hermione asked.

"Come on, I'm curious!"

Draco looked up at her and smiled. He showed her a small silver and golden necklace. It was a small pendant with a script on it. It were symbols Hermione didn't understand.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"But what's the script?"

"It's Theban, an ancient script used by witches and wizards in the Middle Ages. It says 'Friendship will cross all boundaries.' And it's got a note from Harry with it."

"_Draco,_

_I know things are rather difficult right now. I also want you to know that I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself, to show me who you really are. I have already heard from Hermione that you have changed. I want to believe her, but understand that I have to see for myself. I want to be your friend, but prove to me that I can trust you._

_In the past years, I have always tried to protect Hermione. I expect you to do the same. She lives with you now, so you are in charge of that. She will tell you she doesn't need protecting, but she's a sensitive person and needs a hand to hold from time to time. She's strong, very strong, but even then can a person use some compassion. Don't let me down, please._

_I give you this pendant to show that I want to help you. If you want to change, I will help you. If you need help, then come to me. If I see you wearing this pendant, I will know you have accepted this help._

_Greets_

_Harry."_

Draco looked at the small parchment in front of him. He was overwhelmed. This was something he had never expected from Harry. That he would trust him so fast and so easily.

He put the necklace around his neck. He would accept Harry's help, no doubt about it, and protecting Hermione was his number one priority.

He smiled at her.

"This is the best gift I have had in years." He said to her

"I'm really happy with this. But I don't have a present for Harry."

"That doesn't matter. Just write a note to him as well, he'll understand. And he'll be more than happy to receive it. And by the way, Harry getting presents from you in a crowded common room is going to raise suspicion. So it's better not to. Send a note and use one of the school owls."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Draco said and he went to take a quill and parchment.

Up in the common room Harry sat in a stuffed arm chair. He had just opened all his present: a jumper from Ron's mother, a book about Quidditch form Ron, a book about Defence against the Dark Arts from Hermione and a small tie pin form Ginny.

Suddenly he looked up when he heard a tapping noise on the window. When he opened it a small brown owl hopped inside and offered him it's leg to take the letter.

Harry relieved the owl from its burden and opened the scroll of parchment.

"_Harry,_

_First of all, thank you for the beautiful pendant you gave me. It looks great and I'll wear it for sure. _

_Second, I want to thank you for giving me a chance to show you that I have changed. I'm really grateful for it. I hope I can live up to your expectations. I'll protect Hermione as good as I can. I'm trying to keep her away from danger. I'd rather die than to see her getting hurt._

_As soon as I can be of any assistance in the battle against Voldermort I will. Please give me time. As long as my parents are around I cannot risk anything. It will put everyone, including Hermione, in terrible danger if they find out I'm helping you._

_I have a plan on how to stop them, but it might still take a while. Please meet me in the heads common room either this evening or tomorrow. Send answer by owl. _

_Greetings_

_Draco"_

Harry finished the letter. It seemed ok, Draco seemed to really want to prove himself.

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

"_Draco,_

_I'll be in the common room tonight straight after dinner._

_Harry"_

In the heads common room Draco and Hermione lay side by side. They smiled at each other, still slightly out of breath.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Draco asked tentatively

"No Draco, you didn't." Hermione said, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

_**A/N **__Did you like it? Please let me know! REVIEW!_

_X Brown Eyes x _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Imprisonment and freedom**_

_**A/N **So, as promised, here is chapter 6. Hope you guys will like it. And don't forget, REVIEW at the end! Also thanks to my beta OBLuvr13, for checking all my writing!_

_x Brown Eyes x_

Harry knocked on the door of the heads common room and waited. He was nervous. He had never met Draco like this.

He looked up when the portrait in front of him moved and saw Draco standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming Harry." Draco said and moved aside so Harry could enter.

"You're welcome." Harry answered

"Is Hermione around?"

"No, but she'll be back soon. We'll just wait for her to return."

Draco showed Harry the way to the couches and told him to take a seat. Next he showed up with something to drink.

"Here, have some of this, it's quiet nice."

"Thanks" Harry said and tried the purple looking drink Draco had offered him. It did taste good, he had to admit it.

Just then Hermione entered.

"Hi Harry, how're you?"

"Fine Mione, and you?"

"Great and enjoying the holiday of course."

"Hi Draco."

"Hi Mione"

Hermione got herself settled in the couch and looked at the two boys.

"It's great to see you two here." She said smiling

"It's a bit weird, but I guess I could get used to it." Harry responded, returning her smile.

"So, why did you invite me here tonight Draco?" Harry asked

"Well, you know..." Draco started.

"Well, I told you in the letter that, as long as my parents aren't secured in Azkaban, or somewhere else, I can't be of any use for you. It'd be too dangerous. So I have been thinking about a way to solve that problem."

Harry nodded.

"In a few days time I have to meet my father in Hogsmade." Draco continued.

"I was thinking about tricking him to say something that could get him caught. But to do so, I'll need extra people to help me. I also know you have good bonds with several adult wizard, and I'm sure there are some who could help us with this.

"I want to try and get him there, together with my mother, so they can be taken both at the same time. My father won't tell anybody he'll be around here, so no one will know how he vanished if we manage to take him away. What do you think?"

Draco looked at Harry.

"I guess it could work, but I think you should go to McGonagall straight away. She's the one who can help you best. If you want, I can come with you." Harry said

"I trust you, Draco. I hope you do not betray me."

"I won't, Harry. This means a lot to me too. I want to be free of those people, I want them put away." Draco answered, and Harry could see in his eyes ghosts from his past. He knew he could trust him.

"What do you think Mione?" Harry said

"Do you think it might work?"

"I guess so, yes." She answered.

"I truly hope so anyway. But it's right what Harry sais, we should go to McGonagall. She's the one who can make decisions."

And with those words the three of them took off to the head mistress' office.

"McGonagall took it rather good, didn't she?" Hermione said when they were walking back to the heads common room.

She, Harry and Draco had been at McGonagall's office for over an hour, discussing Draco's suggestion about how they could manage to detain his parents.

McGonagall had been very interested and had promised to make work of it. She would let them know the next evening what would be done.

"Yes, she did." Draco answered

"She took it much better than I had expected. But I'm glad I could convince her."

"Me too." Harry said

"I really hope we'll succeed."

The tree of them had reached the heads common room and Draco gave the password.

"Hey, Mione, can I have a privet word with you? Just a minute." Harry asked, just before Hermione entered.

"Sure, I'll be right there Draco." Hermione said and she turned back to Harry.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to tell Ron about you two. He has a right to know and he'll go crazy if it's kept from him for too long."

"I know... It's just really hard you know. I really like Ron, but it just feels totally impossible to tell him this without him not talking to me for at least two weeks. And I don't want that either." Hermione sighed.

"He'll come by, you know he will." Harry said

"It might take him some time but he will see that it's ok. Just try to tell him."

"I will, but I don't know yet when."

"Try not to wait for too long. He'll find out anyway and that would be worse. If you want to, I'll be there too to back you up. I've seen Draco now and I know he can be trusted. Ron will listen to the both of us."

"All right, I'll do it tomorrow in the afternoon. Let's say we meet out on the grounds, near Hagrid's cabin at about two."

"Fine, I'll tell Ron."

"Great. Thanks Harry, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome Mione."

Harry hugged his best friend and left for his own common room.

Hermione went back inside where she found Draco waiting for her.

It was late already and they both went to bed.

The next afternoon Hermione was extremely nervous. Understandable since she was about to tell Ron that she was dating Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy.

It was nearly two o'clock when she left her common room and headed for Hagrid's cabin on the grounds near the Forbidden Forest.

"Good luck, Mione." Draco said just before she left

"Thanks Draco," Hermione answered

"I'll need it. Pray that Ron doesn't go bananas on this and keeps his head."

"I will. Now go, or you'll be late."

Draco pressed a light kiss on her lips and shoved her out of the portrait hole.

Hermione walked toward Hargrid's cabin when she saw her two best friends arriving as well. Her heart was racing and suddenly she realised how happy she was that Harry had offered to be there too.

"Hi Mione." Ron said when they met up

"Hi Ron, hi Harry. How're you guys today?"

"Fine, thanks. So, how's life up there in the heads common room?" Ron asked

"Well, it's good really. It's hard work now, with all the extra duties, but it's all fine."

"Good to hear. And how's Malfoy behaving? He's not giving you a hard time is he? I'll have his gut out if he does!"

"No Ron, he's not giving me a hard time. To be honest with you, we're getting along just fine. Like I told you before, he has changed. And because I live with him, I can truly see that. Yesterday we went to see McGonagall to find a way to put Draco's parents behind bars. So yes, he has changed and he is trying to show it to you too."

"Why are you defending him like that? Fine by me if he has truly changed, but he'll have to do better than this to prove it to me. I'm not going to forget about all he has done over the last six years. He has done nothing but torment us, including you Hermione. I really don't understand how you can get over that so fast!"

Ron was getting angry, that much was obvious. Hermione didn't know what to do about it though.

"Ron listen, I told you before, we have to make sure he feels welcome here. Otherwise we might lose him again to the other side. We cannot afford that! He knows too much that might be valuable to us. He has been close to the core of the other side. Why can't you see that?"

"Well, if it's so important then why doesn't McGonagall gives us the information that might make us trust him?"

"Because he has to do that himself, he has to prove himself. And he wants to, but you just won't let him! Ron please, why are you so stubborn. Draco has changed, he has already proven that to me! Why won't you take my word for it?"

"Listen Ron," Harry suddenly interrupted.

"He has changed. I was there yesterday evening with McGonagall. He really wants to help us. Please, try to put aside your anger. It's important! Not just for the cause, but for us too. If you keep acting like this you make us chose between you and Malfoy. Don't do that! There's no reason to make things so hard for all of us."

"So now you're on his side too are you?" Ron nearly shouted, his face as red as his hear

"What happened to our friendship? What happened to all we have been trough, caused by Malfoy and his gang? Have you forgotten all of that?"

"No Ron, we haven't, but we have been asked to put that aside. Why won't you do that?"

"Because I hate that ferret! It's as simple as that!"

"Hey! Why all the shouting?"

The tree friends jumped at the voice coming from behind them. They looked around and found Hagrid walking up to them.

"What's going on? By the sound of it you guys are fighting. Care to tell me why while drinking some tea?"

Hermione nodded, nearly in tears, and Harry grabbed Ron by the arm en pushed him towards Hagrid's home.

When they got settled and had a steaming mug of tea in front of them Hermione tried to explain to Hagrid what the shouting had been all about.

"Ron," Hagrid finally said

"Why can't you trust your headmistress? You know she wouldn't put you in harm's way, don't you? Try to trust her, and me as well. I can tell you too that the Malfoy boy has changed. He fears greatly for his life and so he cannot show you who he truly is.

"You are hurting your friends by acting the way you are. Hermione has come to appreciate Draco dearly, and even Harry wants to trust him. They have come to you to _ask _you to follow them. They cannot force you, but it would break their hart to see you backing away from them."

Hagrid paused, giving Ron time to think about what he had just said.

Hermione looked in awe to him, stunned by what he had said and Harry beamed, knowing that Ron would listen to their big friend if not to them.

"Fine." Ron finally said

"Fine, I'll give him a chance. But only because I have to, not because I want to.

"But Hermione, be honest with me. Why in Merlin's name are you being so gentle with him. By the way you speak about Malfoy it sounds as if you two are a couple."

Hermione's face reddened and she looked away from Ron. She couldn't face him.

"So it's true then, that you two are seeing each other?"

"Yes Ron, it is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I just couldn't. I was too afraid of your reaction."

"It's ok, thanks for being honest with me."

"Thank you Ron, for understanding."

Harry rubbed Hermione's back as if congratulating her for telling Ron the truth.

Hagrid looked proud, even though he hadn't know it before now.

By dinner time the four of them took off to the Great Hall to eat. When Hermione saw Draco she smiled and nodded to ensure him everything was alright. She would tell him all about what had happened that afternoon.

On Wednesday afternoon McGonagall summoned Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco up to her office. And since Ginny had become inseparable from Harry, she too went along.

"Welcome, all of you." McGonagall said when they had all entered and taken a seat.

"As you know, mister Malfoy here came up with an idea about how to confine his parents. After some consideration we have decided on how the events will take place.

"Draco, you will meet with your father, just as he asked. Owl your parents to ask your mother to come along. That way we will have them both at the same time.

"When you are there, ask them to go behind the Shrieking Shag, so as to stay away from curious eyes. They will understand, I'm sure, and will probably not protest against it. It is there that we, that means me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other teachers, will be hiding. Once you start talking to your parents, try to make them confess to be Death Eaters, without that, we cannot take them out. You do realise that, right?"

Draco nodded, he knew it all too well.

"Good, that's settled then. There will be a code word. Draco, you need to say that when you leave, or when you want them taken in case you feel insecure of threatened. It will be "Phoenixes". That's the signal for us to take your parents out and put them behind bars.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Yes professor, I'm fine with it. I truly hope it will be ok and that it'll work. I want to be free of them!"

"Good, then go owl your mother and meet us tomorrow, all of you, at 9 in the morning, here at my office.

"You may all go."

"Thank you professor." Draco muttered before leaving.

It was nearly eleven o'clock and Harry stood frozen in the early winter sun. They had been there for almost an hour, listening to Lucius Malfoy shouting at Draco.

Harry felt bad for his new friend. (_hang on, was he calling Draco a friend now?)_

He had always thought he was a bad person, now he understood how that had come to be so. Whit a father like that, it wasn't all that difficult to imagine acting like Draco used to.

It was obvious that Lucius was very careful about what he said to Draco, he wouldn't say anything out loud. Until...

"I'm asking you again! When will you join our cause? When will you become a Death Eater I can be proud of?" Lucius shouted at his son.

"Phoenixes." Draco said and ducked.

All of a sudden there was a boost of action. From every direction curses and spells flew over head. Draco lay flat on the ground, crawling away from the turmoil. Hermione ran for him, pulling his arm to show him the direction to safety.

It lasted no more than a few minutes before Draco's parents were tightly bound and gagged.

It was late in the afternoon when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Ron were sitting in the Heads common room. They were all wrapped in a blanket with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of them. It had been a long morning and they had all been frozen by the time they could return.

The Order had taken care of Draco's parents. They brought them somewhere far away, where they couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"Draco," Ron suddenly said

"I'm really sorry for not giving you a chance before. I know I should have, but I simply couldn't. I think I needed more prove. But right now I know I got all the prove I needed to be sure of your intentions."

Everyone looked surprised at what Ron had just said.

"Thank you Ron." Draco replied

"I understand that it must've been hard for you, and I don't blame you for not trusting me. I guess I would've done the same. I really understand your reaction. I'm just glad that you know you can trust me now."

"Yeah, I do trust you. But if you ever get the idea of hurting Hermione, I'll make sure you'll regret the day you were born."

"Don't worry Ron, I won't hurt her. I love her and I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to her."

"That's good then."

Hermione looked up at Ron and then suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you Ron, for changing your mind."

"You're welcome Mione. I don't want to see you hurting because of my stubborn ways." Ron smiled at her.

Later that evening Hermione sat alone with Draco on the couch.

"Are you ok Draco?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I know it may sound weird, but I'm happy it's all over. Now I can be happy again and be who I am instead of always pretending. I can finally start to live my own life!"

Draco placed a light kiss on Hermione's lips, lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"I guess it's about time we went to bed." He said, with a sly smile on his lips.

_**A/N **AND? How did you like it? Please let me know! RIVIEW pleople, REVIEW!_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two discoveries **_

_**A/N **__Hi everyone. I'm very sorry for not updating last week, but I decided to rewrite this chapter at the last moment. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review!_

_x Brown Eyes x_

Hermione was sitting in the bathroom, her stomach all upset. It had been like that for the last week. Every morning again, and the idea of breakfast made it even worse. She could hardly eat in the morning. But the stomach ache would go away during the day, only to be back full force the next morning.

"Hermione, are you all right?" she heard Draco calling from the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute." She said, and got to her feet. She staggered a little but regained her balance once she stood by the sink. She threw some cold water in her face and turned to leave the bathroom.

She had to get changed soon, classes would start in half an hour.

"Hermione, are you sure you're up for classes today? You really look terrible and you haven't eaten properly over the last week."

There was a clear look of worry on Draco's face.

"I'll be fine Draco, really."

"I think you should see Madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do."

"If it's not better by the end of the week, I'll go." Hermione promised.

"Fine, but you really have to go. I'm worried about you!"

"Thank you Draco." She said and gave him a kiss.

"I'll have to get ready, class will start soon. I'll see you there."

"Ok, see you then." Draco said, and he left the common room.

Hermione went to her own room and put on her clothes for the day. She felt terrible. Her head hurt, her stomach hurt, she couldn't eat and she had been losing weight. (that wasn't so bad of course, but still, she didn't feel good about it.)

She had been wondering what this was all about, but she couldn't come up with a satisfying answer.

By the time class was to start Hermione left the common room. She still felt bad, but she had to go to class anyway.

"Hi Ginny." She said, passing her best friend.

"Hi Mione. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't feel too good this morning, but I'll be fine. How're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. But how come you don't feel so good?"

"I don't know. I threw up this morning, again really. It's been going on for the last week or so. It fades away after a few hours, but I can't eat anything in the morning. Draco is really worried. He wants me to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Maybe you should." Ginny said.

"I mean, if it has been going on for an entire week already something might be wrong."

"I know. I'm starting to get worried as well. I think I'll go after class today."

"Good, now let's get to class before we're too late. I'll see you at lunch all right?"

"Yes, see you then." Hermione said, and she left for her class.

Outside, near the quiddich pitch Harry and Draco had met each other. They had a free period and were talking casually. Now that Draco's parents were safely away, he didn't have to hide any longer who he had sided with. He could come out in public that he had chosen to be friends with Harry.

A lot of people didn't like it, but he didn't really care.

"Hermione has been sick a lot lately." Draco said, giving words to his worry.

"Every morning again, she's throwing up and she can't get down any breakfast. I'm really worried about her."

"I can imagine. So, what do you think? Could it be some sort of eating disorder?" Harry thought out loud.

"Don't know really. I mean, during the day she seems fine. She eats normal and all. I mean, if it would be something like anorexia they wouldn't eat during the day, would they?"

"No probably not. I told her to go to Madam Pomfrey. I really hope she'll go."

"I'm sure she will go if you insist, but give her some time."

"I hope so." Draco sighed

That day right after classes had ended Hermione went to the hospital. She knocked and after she heard the nurse say 'enter' she opened the door.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you" Madam Pomfrey asked friendly.

Hermione sat down in a chair in front of the desk and said:

"Well I have been sick a lot lately. I have to throw up every morning and I feel too sick to eat. It goes away during the day and I can eat lunch and dinner without a problem."

"All right, let's get a quick check up on you. It might just be a stomach bug." Madam Pomfrey said and she gestured to Hermione to lay down on a bed.

"Ginny, have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Draco asked. He hadn't seen his girlfriend since his last class.

"She told me this morning that she might go to see Madam Pomfrey since she felt sick the last few days. My guess is that she's there right now." Ginny answered.

"Thanks Ginny, I'll go wait for her there." Draco said and he left the Heads Common Room.

In the hospital wing Hermione sat stunned. She didn't know what to do.

"Miss Granger, how could this happen?" they heard madam Pomfrey ask.

"I really thought you two were smarter than that. And both at the same time as well! I'm astound at this."

Hermione looked up at her, she couldn't believe what the nurse had just said.

"What do I have to do now?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"Well, you have to tell Mr. Malfoy. He has the right to know. After that you can decide what you want to do."

Hermione nodded, still not believing what she had just discovered.

"You can go now, but I want you here again next week. You'll have to tell your friends about this and come to me to talk about the decision you have made." The nurse said, and she shooed Hermione out.

Just before the friends left the room they heard her muttering "Pregnant! How can that be?"

And there she was 17 years old and pregnant. Still at school, no diploma, no job, ... they didn't have a clue about what they were to do now.

Draco sat waiting in the hall next to the hospital wing when he suddenly was Hermione leave the wing, her face red from crying. She didn't see Draco and just ran off.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as he ran after her.

"Hermione, stop!" he said when he reached her and took her by her arm.

"Hermione, what happened?" Draco asked, but Hermione couldn't do anything but cry. Draco held her close and led her towards the stairs.

"Let's go upstairs to our common room, we can talk there." Draco said before he picked Hermione up and carried her towards the head common room.

On the way up he passed Ginny and gestured her to follow him. It might help Hermione to have her best friend with her. He had no idea what was wrong and Hermione was still sobbing in his arms and hadn't said a word yet.

Once in the common room Draco put Hermione on the sofa and tucked her in a blanket. Ginny took off to make a cup of tea.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong." Draco said soflty

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

Hermione shook her head and rocked slightly back and forth. Ginny came back with the three steaming mugs filled with tea in front of he.

"Here" she said to Hermione "Take this and tell us what happend in the hospital."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco. She was terrified but she had to tell him. And Ginny was there, she could help her.

"Draco, I have to tell you something, and you might not like it, but i don't want you to yell at me, all right?"

"Of course honey, please, just tell me what is going on."

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Hermione said, and she closed her eyes, expecting Draco to get angry with her. But when nothing came, she carefullylooked up, only to find Draco smiling at her.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked

"Of course I'm not mad at you. How could I?" Draco said.

"You are carrying my child, a new life. How can I be mad at you for something like that? But how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know." Hermione said honestly. It really scares me. Somehow I look forward to being a mom, but I'm still in school and all. You know."

"Do you have any idea how you can cope with this?" Draco asked

"A lot will depend on what you decide. Are you willing to take responsibility in this or not?" Hermione answered.

"I don't expect an answer now Draco, but you have to give it a good thought. Once you know what you want, let me know. I have to go to madam Pomfrey next week. Do you think you could give me your answer by then?"

"I don't have to think about this Hermione. I want you to do what you think is right."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Ginny, are you all right? You are so quiet." Hermione asked, turning her attention to her best friend. Ginny just sat there, staring in front of her.

"Ginny, what's worng?" Hermione said again.

Ginny started crying and stuttered

"Im pregnant too! I found out last week and I haven't even told Harry yet!"

"Oh Ginny!"Hermione said and she rushed to her friends side.

"It's going to be all right. Don't worry, but you have to tell Harry."

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do now. I'm only sixteen, and what will mom and dad say? And Harry, what if he doesn't want the child?"

"Shh Ginny, you have to tell him instead of making assumptions. Why don't you tell him now? I'm here and I will support you."

Ginny nodded.

"All right, I'll tell him." She said.

Hermione turned towards Draco and said

"Draco, could you please get Harry up here? There are some important things we need to talk about."

"Yes, yes sure, no problem, I'll get him right away."

"Oh, and if you see Ron, please ask him to come along as well." Ginny asked, just before Draco left the room.

"No problem." They heard and then he was gone.

It wasn't long before Draco, Ron and Harry got to the Heads common room. Ginny and Hermione sat waiting in a couch. They were terrified, both of them. How were they going to explain what happened. Two teenage girls pregnant, and two teenage boys, about to discover that they could become father in a few months.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked when he came in. He had been worried, Ginny knew that, but she couldn't take his questions right now.

"Hush Harry, please. I'm fine. Don't worry now."

"But why did you let us all come here? There's got to be something, right?"

"Yes, there is something we have to tell you guys, but it's not like we have spattergroid or something like that. It's not that we are nearly dying ok?"

"Oh, ok, fine then." Harry said, slightly assured.

"Guys, please just sit down." Hermione said.

"There is something important to tell." She sat next to Ginny and squeezed her hand in support.

"What's worng?" Harry asked again

"Draco told me you weren't feeling well last week. Did you go to Madam Pomfrey? What did she say?"

"Harr, please calm down. I'm not dying, I'm pregnant. But please, I let you come here for Ginny, not myself."

"What? But Hermione, how...?"

"Hush Harry, this can wait. Now listen to Ginny." Hermione interrupted and Harry sat down next to Ron and Draco.

"Go ahaid Ginny." Hermione whispered.

"Harry, please don't get mad at me but I'm... I'm pregnant."

Harry just sat there, staring at her. He didn't know what to say. He had expected a lot, but not this. He couldn't believe Ginny was pregnant. Not now, not just before the war. What if he didn't make it? What if something happened to him and he wouldn't be there for their child.

Ron didn't move either. He looked a bit like a statue, rigid and nearly blank of emotion.

"Please Harry, say something. Yell at me if you must, but please say something." Ginny said

"Oh Ginny, I'm not going to yell at you. It's just a little too much to grab at the moment. My girlfriend _and_ my best friend happen to be pregnant at the exact same time. I'm becoming a father in just a few months... but don't worry, we'll get through this, I promise."

"Well, I might yell at you." Ron suddenly said, as if awakened from his stupor.

"What were you thinking Ginny? I mean... pregnant! What got into you? You're too young! You can't do this!"

"Ron, just shut up!" Ginny yelled at him

"You really don't know what you are talking about! This is MY life and MY decision! So stay out of it. This is between me and Harry."

"No it isn't. You are MY sister, so it involves me too. You can't just shut me out."

"Yes I can and I will. You have nothing to do with this. Ok, you are my brother, but don't you think mom and dad have more to do with this than you? Honestly, you should know better. Let me figure this out and then tell mom and dad. Don't you think that'd be a good thing?"

Ron didn't say anything anymore, he just looked in front of him with a scowl on his face.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as my dearest brother stays away from me."

"Don't be so harsh on him, he was shocked. Give it some time and it'll be ok, won't it Ron."

"Guess so. Sorry Ginny for yelling at you. But Mione's right, I was shocked."

"It's ok I guess. I'm sorry I yelled at you too."

And all of a sudden the two were hugging each other.

"I'll support you, whatever you decide." Ron whispered.

"Try to follow your own feelings Mione. Really, how can I make a decision in this?"

Draco and Hermione sat in Hermione's room, talking about what would be coming now. Harry and Ginny were in the common room, doing to same.

"Because you'll be part of this little thing's life. That's why."

"Yeah well, but you'll be carrying it for the upcoming months."

"I know, but still. If you don't think you're up to it, I still have to know."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together. I promise I won't drop out on you. You're a strong person and the only one to whom I never truly had to prove myself."

"Ok, if you are truly sure about this, then I'll go to madam Pomfrey and see what she said. And I'll go and have to talk to McGonagall as well. See what she thinks about this and how we can manage this throughout the year."

"Yes, that'll probably be the best. How is Ginny doing by the way?"

"She's doing fine. She and Harry decided to keep the baby as well. We'll go and see madam Pomfrey together. Maybe you and Harry should come along, she might want to talk to you guys too."

"Oh yeah well, sure, just tell me when."

"Well, the two of you are both about 6 weeks along. So you will be expecting your babies by august. Maybe just before the graduation feast. I suggest you both go now and see professor McGonagall, I have informed her already of your situation. She'll be expecting you four."

"Thank you madam Pomfrey. We'll go there right now."

"Good, I expect you two to come here every month for a checkup. Keep that in mind. And now go to the headmistress."

All four students nodded and left the hospital wing and headed for the office of their headmistress.

"Enter." They heard when Draco knocked on the door.

"Ah welcome, I have been expecting you. Please, take a seat."

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione all took a chair and sat down. They were all a bit nervous, seeing the predicament they were in.

"So, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley..." the professor started

"Madam Pomfrey informed me of what has happened, she asked me to see to the situation. I have done as she asked and so now you are hear. I expect you are keeping the child and so you will need special treatment."

"Oh, no professor, really, I don't want to be treated special in any way." Hermione said quickly.

"I know that Miss Granger, but you will still need some special arrangements. In case of morning sickness and things like that. And it will be more so for miss Weasley. I will give you and Mr. Potter quarters separated from the others. It will give you all the rest you need. I can enlarge the quarters from de heads common room if you wish."

"Yes, that would be wonderful professor." Ginny said

"But I'm al little worried about Ron, I mean, it's going to feel like we're leaving him alone."

"I'll what I can do about it. Maybe he and miss Eiliss McGlachlann can move along with you."

"That would be perfect professor. Thank you."

"Good, by the end of this day your things will be moved to the other rooms."

"Then I have one more question to you two. In a few months you will be showing, so other students will know what is going on. Do you want that, or do you wish to keep it a secret? I can understand perfectly if you're not ready to let the others know. That is why I ask."

"I think I can take the questions. After all, Draco and I can finally show that we're a couple, we don't have to hide anymore."

"Yes I agree, they can know."

"Good, miss Weasley, what do you think?"

"I don't need any concealment charm I guess. They can know."

"All right, that's settled then. You can all go. And don't forget your monthly appointments with our nurse."

"We won't professor." Hermione said, just before leaving the office.

By the end of that day, six friends were sitting in the heads common room in front of a blazing fire. They were all talking about how their future would be from now on.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK. They all jumped up, wands out

"DOBBY?"

Harry was the first to recover from his shock.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, it's Dobby."

"Oh Dobby, you scared the living daylight out of us." Hermione said, when she put her wand away and sat back down in the couch.

"Dobby is sorry miss, really. But Dobby just wanted to come and congratulate all of you and tell you that, when you need anything, call for Dobby."

"We will Dobby, really, thank you." Hermione said

She looked at Draco and all she found was a totally confused face.

"Ok this is weird. This is my old house elf coming to offer his services. Speaking of an awkward situation. But don't worry Dobby, I have changed, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Thank you, mister Malfoy sir. Thank you." Dobby said and then just vanished with another loud CRACK.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Eiliss and Ron looked at each other and started laughing. Dobby was as crazy as wonderful. They all loved the little elf.

_**A/N **__So, what do you think of it? Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know!_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cooperation **_

_**A/N **So, here is chapter 8. I noticed that I didn't get any reviews for chapter 7. It makes me a little sad actually. So PLEASE review this chapter!_

_x Brown Eyes x_

During the next weeks Hermione found herself more up to the morning sickness. She simply got up a little earlier to make sure she got ready before classes. She didn't want to miss any more of them then was absolutely necessary.

She also noticed that Ginny looked better now. She looked happier then ever before and she saw her stroking her stomach unconsciously. Hermione smiled at her best friend. She knew how she felt.

Draco had changed a lot lately as well. He had become more open about his past, talking about what he had gone through.

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione unexpectedly found Harry and Draco sitting in the common room talking very seriously.

"You know how important it is that we get as much information about Voldemort's plans as possible. If we are to win this war, we need every bit we can get."

"I know, and I promise I will get as much as possible. You know I am still good friends with Blaise Zabini, even though nobody knows about it. He's still in the middle of things, he can get information from his father. Blaise won't turn seventeen until December, so he's safe from getting the Mark. He doesn't want it either, just like me. Only his parents don't know about it. He keeps up the show to keep anyone from being suspicious. But that also means that he's in the centre of all the planning and plotting."

"Do you think he can risk it giving you that information?"

"Yes, he does it already. We meet in the Room of Requirements so no one will know. I'll make sure you get all the information you need. Maybe I can set up some meetings with you, instead of me. Or you can go under your Cloak if needed. I'll talk about it with Blaise and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Draco, but do know that, if he doesn't want to cooperate, he'll have to pay for it. Erase his memory first, just to make sure. Ok?"

"Fine, I'll do it. And I'll make sure you won't have to regret it."

"I trust you on that Draco. Fill in McGonagall and see what she says, but I think she'll be ok with this."

"Ok, I'll go do that first thing tomorrow, don't worry."

Hermione smiled at the two of them. They had gotten very close over the past few weeks. It made her happy to see things going that way. She knew Draco needed new friends, and she knew that Harry and Ron would fit perfectly.

Even Ron, who had been very suspicious at first had come round and had made friends with Draco.

But Hermione had other things on her mind. It was nearly spring holiday, and she had to go and tell her parents that she was pregnant.

Her parents usually just let her live her life like she wanted to, but she was sure that they wouldn't let this one pass. She was afraid that they would give her a hard time for the mistake she had made. Even though she didn't think of it as a mistake herself, she looked at it as a blessing. The question was how she would make her parents look at it like that...

"Blaise, Harry's here. I told you he'd be here today, and he is. Please, tell me what you know. It's the only way we can win this fight."

"I know, thank you Harry for coming."

Harry was sitting in the Room of Requirement. Draco had set up a meeting with them and Blaise.

"Thank you Blaise. I'm really thankful that you want to do this. I know you risk a lot by doing this."

"You are welcome. Even though it may not seem like it, I do want Voldemort defeated just as much as you. I hate the life I have to live now, I want to stop it, but I can't. So I try to make myself useful being a spy."

"I know, thanks a lot. So tell me, what do you know?"

"Well, Voldemort has always wanted to rule the school. Rumor has it that he's planning an attack on the school. By the sound of it, that looks like it's the main plan right now. He knows he can't get to you straight away, so he'll try this way. As soon as I know more, you'll be the first to know. He wants to use his entire army for the attack. That means giants, dementors, everything. I'm not sure how many there are, but it's a lot."

Harry sat stunned. Voldemort planning to attack the school, that'd be a massacre...

"I think the best you can do is inform the teachers. You know best who to trust. They might find a way to solve this. The attack isn't for just now, it will take some time before they can charge. I believe they want to gather just outside the forbidden forest. It's their only way in. Maybe they can manage to get through the secret passageways in the castle, I'm not sure, but they might try that as well. That's all I know for now. I'm sure that once spring holiday has passed I'll know a lot more."

"Thank you Blaise. This is very valuable information. I'm sure we'll find a way to get through this. Keep me informed ok? Let's say we meet the first week after holiday, same time, same place. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes fine, that'll work I'm sure. And thank you for trusting me. I never expected this to work, but I'm very happy with this. I can't show that in public just yet, but I will, once the war is over."

"I know Blaise, I know. Trust me, it'll be ok after that. I have to go now."

Harry turned around, put on his cloak and left the Room. He headed straight for the office of professor McGonagall.

"Hey Mione, looking forward to the holidays?" Ginny asked.

It was Thursday, just before holiday. She was all exited, Hermione wasn't tough.

"No{t} really no. I'll have to tell my parents I'm pregnant. It's not something to look forward to you know. I doubt they will understand the fact I'll be keeping the baby. They'll just be mad. I don't know Gin, I'm scared to tell them. Aren't you?"

"A little, but I just know mom, she'll be mad at first, but she'll come round soon enough. And Harry's the father, they won't complain I guess."

"No, probably not. I just wish I had a family with the likes of yours."

"You have Mione! My family is yours just as much as it is Harry's. You are always welcome. If your parents give you a hard time, just come to us. You're welcome {to come} , and I'm sure Draco will be too if he wants to."

"Thank you Ginny. Really, it means a lot to me." Hermione smiled. She felt a little better now. She knew she could go somewhere.

"Will you tell your mother about me then? I don't think I'll be up to it if I come by."

"Sure I will, and I'll talk about Draco too. Although I guess she will already know, being in the Order."

"Yeah, probably, but still..."

"Don't worry Mione. You're welcome at any time. If you have to, just go home for one day and come to us the next."

"I will Ginny, thanks."

Hermione flopped down in a sofa next to Draco.

"What are you going to do for holiday?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to come with you? I mean, maybe your parents want to see who did this to you." He said while he stroked Hermione's stomach.

"Maybe... Just don't expect a warm welcome. I'm afraid to go tell them. I'm sure they will give me a hard time once they know. But in that case I'm going to Ginny's. She invited me, and you along with me of course."

"Are you sure they will let me in?" Draco asked a little astound.

"I'm sure her parents already know you have changed, so yes, I'm sure you'll be welcome. It'll be a bit awkward at first, but don't worry."

"Oh, ok then, yes, I'll come with you."

"Thank you Draco. It means a lot to me to have you around. I'll need some firm support I'm afraid."

Draco smiled at her and hugged her, softly stroking her back, trying to give her some emotional support.

"WHAT did you just say?"

Hermione was home. She stood there in her own living room with Draco next to her, holding her hand. She had owled her parents about Draco, asking if he could come along. They had sent a simple answer "ok" to her. Nothing more. Nothing like "how are you?" "what kind of person is he?" no... nothing.

Now she had just told her parents that they were expecting a child.

"I said I am pregnant since January. I'm expecting a baby by the end of August."

"And who said you could keep that baby?"

Her father was shouting at her, his face red and steam nearly coming from his ears. Her mother just stood there, saying nothing at all. Her face was blank, like always.

"I did! It's my life!" Hermione said to her father.

"I'm the one to decide that, together with Draco here."

"Like hell you are! You are our daughter and you'll do just like we say. You're not having that baby! I don't want a teenage mom in my house. Either you get rid of that child or you leave this house right now."

Hermione was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had expected a bad reaction, but this was beyond all she could grab.

Draco put a protective arm around her.

"Fine she said. I'm going to my room right now, and I'll take all my stuff. You'll only see the back of me. But don't you dare come round by the time my child is born. You sent me away right now, so don't expect to see me again." Hermione said and she turned on her heel.

she stormed up the stairs, straight to her own room. She didn't pause to catch a breath or to cry. She just started packing. Draco being of age helped her with magic.

Finally Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her down on her bed.

"Stop Hermione, you need to calm down first."

"Calm down?" Hermione nearly yelled at him, tears streaming down her face at last.

"I know, but just sit down and catch your breath. I'm going to summon my house elf up here. I'll make sure your stuff goes to my place. After that we can leave to go to Ginny. I'll send the other house elf to go there and announce our arrival. Is that ok with you?"

Hermione sat there, her face in her hands, shaking with sobs.

"I guess so." Came a muffled answer.

"Good." Draco said.

He turned around and waved his wand.

"Kreechy and Maely!" he shouted, and there were two loud CRACK's

"Master Malfoy sir." They said

"Good, you're here. Kreechy, I want you to start transporting all furniture that is in this room to the manor. Put it in the spare room next to mine. Maely, you take care of all the clothes."

"Yes sir." they both squeaked and they vanished. In less than fifteen minutes the entire room was empty.

"Thank you both. Kreechy, you can go home and do whatever you normally do. Maely, you go to the Weasley family and tell them that Hermione and Draco are coming." They nodded and vanished again.

It wasn't long before Maely appeared again.

"Master Malfoy, Maely has told the Weasley family of your arrival. They said you were most welcome."

"Thank you Maely, you can go home now."

"Yes master." The elf said and vanished

"Let's go Hermione." Draco said

"I'll take you with side along apparition. That's probably the fastest way."

Hermione didn't say anything. She simply nodded and got to her feet. She was still numb with the reaction of her parents. She couldn't understand that they could be so cruel.

She felt Draco take her arm and from a distance she heard him say

"Hold on tight, I'm going to take you there." And then she got that horrible feeling like being pushed through a tube, too small for her to fit in.

It didn't take long before her feet found solid ground again. She looked around and saw The Burrow a little further along the road.

"Thank you." She said to Draco

"You're welcome. This will be good for you. All your stuff has been transported to the Manor, so you don't have to worry about it." Draco said while he started walking towards the house.

Hermione nodded

"Yes thanks, that way I won't have to go home anymore at the end of the year."

"That is indeed why I did it. I think it would give you too much stress if that would happen."

They were almost at the house when Hermione saw Ginny running towards them.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" she shouted

Draco held out his hand and made Ginny stop just before she reached them.

"She's fine now, but it was a hard time at her house, that is why we came so soon. She had to leave or get rid of the baby." He told Ginny. Hermione was grateful for it, that way she didn't have to tell them and resolve into tears again while doing so.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny said and she gave Hermione a firm hug.

"But you're here now. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Have you told your mom already Ginny?" Hermione asked softly

"Yes I have. She got mad at first but she's fine with it now. I already told her about you too and she's thrilled now. You are like a daughter to her, so now she'll be a grandma twice on very short notice."

Hermione smiled.

"Yes indeed. Let go inside, I really want to see her."

"Oh and Draco, she said you were welcome just like everyone else. It might be a bit small, but I'm sure you'll find it cozy." Ginny added just before they entered.

Hermione was greeted with a great many hugs and Draco with a lot of clapping on his back.

The couple retired early that night. After the ordeal of the afternoon they were both a bit worn out and they could use their rest.

School had started again and Harry had set up a meeting with the Order. He had just had talk with Blaise and he had told him some very important news about Voldemort. Harry had to act quickly.

"Look, from what I've just heard, Voldemort wants to attack in just a few weeks. He has all his arrows pointed at Hogwarts. We need to prepare ourselves. Get the younger children out of here, or at least somewhere safe and make sure that those who want to fight can fight."

Harry sat at a large table with all the order members around it.

"I think Harry is right." professor McGonagall said.

"We need to make sure that there are safe ways out of the school in case there will be an attack. And we will talk to the sixth and seventh years of all houses but Slytherin to see who wants to stay and who doesn't. They must be given a chance."

"That's right, professor, but don't forget the few Slytherins who are on our side like Draco and Blaise. Make sure they aren't sent away or it will be the death of them."

"Yes mister Potter. I will set up a meeting with all those students and the Heads of the Houses will talk to their students. Make a list of those who want to stay and who want to leave. Don't go forcing anyone. We will meet again on Friday."

By Friday the entire sixth and seventh year was in an uproar. Everyone knew about the possible attack and the entire school was buzzing with rumor.

A lot of students had volunteered to stay and fight. They wanted to protect their future.

Harry knewmany of them might lose their lives, but there was nothing he could do about that. He knew he had to wait for Voldemort to come to Hogwarts. That was _his_ territory. He knew that better than anyone.

Harry was often found in a secluded corner somewhere in the castle, trying to get away from all the questions and prying eyes. He was thinking about what he would do, how he could defeat Voldemort. He was scared, but he knew what task lay ahead of him, and he would do the best he could. He had no choice. He had a girlfriend and a child back here, he had to win and come back to them.

_**A/N **Did you like it? I truly hope so. PLEASE review !_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Decision in War **_

_**A/N **__So, here I am, although a day late. I'm very sorry for that, but I have been busy..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think about it!_

_And of course thanks again to my beta __OBLuvr13_.

_x Brown Eyes x_

In the few weeks left before the attack of the enemy all teachers spent their time preparing the students of Hogwarts. The youngest among them were told where and how to hide. The Room of Requirement was suitable. It could expand whenever it was necessary and, as Professor Lupin had found out, it could create a secret passageway to a place in the castle no one knew about.

All the students were being prepared, except for the ones from Slytherin. No one wanted to risk them knowing something about the preparations. Slytherins were therefore separated from everyone else. Their classes were now given in their own common room instead of together with the other students and they would also take their meals there. It took quite a bit of work from the teaching staff but they didn't mind. For them, the safety of the other students was primary to their own efforts.

Up in the Heads common room our six friends sat in front of a blazing fire. Hermione and Ginny started showing their pregnancy and got curious looks from other students. It wasn't clear enough for them to assume they were pregnant, on the other hand, they could see some things had changed.

"No Hermione! I don't want you there during this battle." Draco said

"It's too dangerous! You have our child to worry about, not me or Harry or Ron!"

The two of them were in a fierce discussion about it. Hermione desperately wanted to join the battle, but Draco wouldn't let her.

"But I want to be there! I don't want to sit around and wait for you guys to come back!" Hermione said.

"I know that sweety, I really do, but you cannot risk it! What if something would happen to the baby? And besides, Ginny won't be there either, will you Ginny?"

Ginny looked down

"No I won't. I've had the same discussion three times already, I'll be staying behind. Please Mione, stay there with me, at least I won't feel so alone there."

Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't expected Ginny to give in so quickly.

"Ok, I'll stay behind, but please let me do something!"

"You will stay with all the younger children, take care of them. Professor McGonagall is bringing in families as we speak. The parents will fight, but the children need taking care of. That's what all the other students who chose not to fight will do as well." Harry said to his best friend. He too had discussed this with Ginny. He understood both their will to be there during the battle, but he wouldn't let them.

"There will be wounded as well, they need taking care of too." Ron added

"You are good with healing Mione, you can do that, together with madam Pomfrey. You'll do great, even though you might not be at the battle field that day. You're needed behind the scenes."

"Fine, I agree. I'll stay behind with Ginny then."

Draco sighed with relief. He had feared that Hermione wouldn't listen to what they had to say. He too understood her will to fight, but she couldn't, not in her condition.

The five of them went down to the Great Hall for dinner. No one had much of an appetite, but they knew that they had to eat. They would need all their strength during the battle.

They all went to bed early that night. No one talked much, all to worried about the future. There was no point in talking about it. They knew the dangers ahead and no one knew the outcome of what was about to happen.

War was coming close. They could all feel it. The tension in the air was suffocating. The students of Slytherin were given a choice, to fight along with everyone else, on the side of the Order, or to go home. All the younger students from that house were sent home anyway. The parents had been notified that they should pick up their child at platform 9 ¾ .

And then, one evening, the Dark Mark appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was the final signal for everyone. The time for the war had finally come.

Hermione and Ginny shot up when they heard a soft siren go off. It was their time now. They hugged Draco, Ron and Harry goodbye, not knowing if they would ever see them again. Silent tears rolled down their cheeks as they went down the corridors to go gather all the younger students and guide them to the secret rooms.

When the two girls arrived down the stairs they found total chaos. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her troth and said "Sonorus". Her voice now sounded above all the noise below her.

"Everyone be quiet now." She said

"Try to do as we instructed you. Go into the Great Hall and go stand near your house table. We will pick you up to bring you to safety. Don't worry, just stand there and wait. I understand that you are all scared, we all are, but it is important you do as I tell you."

Hermione pointed her wand back at her troth and said "Finite incantatem" so her voice went back to its normal volume.

"Ginny, go find all the responsible students who have to take care of these children now. Make sure every house has it's representative. I'll start off with the Gryffindor children. You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." Ginny said and disappeared in the mass.

Hermione ran off to her house table.

"Everyone follow me. I'm bringing you to the Room of Requirement. Let's go and stick together.

You there, what's your name?" she asked a tall boy she thought to be from the fourth year.

"Alex Khalem miss." He said

"Good Alex, you are in charge of the back of this row. Make sure no one stays behind. Can you do that?"

"Yes miss, I can."

"Good, and you there, stay with him. This is your responsibility! All of you, form a line now, two by two and follow me. I'll stick a Gryffindor flag in the air, follow that. In case you get lost or you get separated from us, return to the Great Hall and wait there for either me or Ginny Weasley."

And with that, she took off. It was only a short way up to the Room of Requirements and they got there quickly.

"Alex, did you lose anyone?" Hermione asked when they had arrived

"No one I saw miss." He said

"Thank you, I'm proud of you." Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

Alex smiled at her, proud that he had been of any help.

"All of you!" Hermione shouted

"Try to make yourselves comfortable. Take a chair and try to be calm. I have to go for some time but soon the other houses will arrive. If you have any questions, ask the responsible students of the other houses if I'm not around. You are to remain here unless any of the responsible students say so, all right?"

There was an agreeable mumbling and Hermione took off again, back to the Great Hall.

Harry, Draco and Ron were running down the stairs. They were to meet all the other students and teachers in the staff room. Tasks would be divided and defenses would be set up. They all looked rather pale and felt shaky.

When they got to the staff room they found a number of teachers and students already present.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, good to see you."

It was professor Lupin talking to them. He stood there, in his shabby looking robes, his wand at the ready.

"Harry, you know what you must do?"

"Yes professor, I know. Don't worry about me, I'll play my part as best as I can." Harry said. He and the staff had already discussed what he was to do during the battle. He knew that the last Horcrux was still in the castle, he would go after it again and destroy it. Voldemort wouldn't feel it, just like he had never before felt it. After that he would go find Voldemort and finish him off. He only hoped it would work.

"Draco, you are sure you don't know where that last Horcrux is."

"Yes, I've told you before."

"Good, well not really, but anyway, thanks. I'm off now. Stay alive you!" Harry said and he left.

When he got through the door he passed Luna.

"Luna!" he said in a reaction

Luna looked up with her ever dreamy look in her eyes

"Yes Harry?" she said

"You're Ravenclaw right?"

"Yes I am."

"Good! Maybe you can help me." Harry said and he pulled Luna by her arm to a secluded corner of the staff room.

"Luna I need your help. I need to find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. Can you help me with this?"

"Why yes Harry, I think I can." Luna said to Harry's surprise and she got up.

"Harry!" He suddenly heard from behind him.

Draco stood there, holding Goderick Gryffindor's sword in his hands.

"You forgot this." He said, walking towards Harry

Harry looked at him, took the sword and gave Draco a hug.

"Thank you Draco. Be careful, I don't want to tell Hermione something happened to you, she'd hex me into oblivion I'm afraid."

"You too." Draco said

"Now go, you have work to do."

Harry nodded, hugged Ron and left, following Luna.

"Do you really know where that diadem is?" Harry asked Luna. They were nearly in the topmost tower of the entire castle.

"Yes, I'm fairly sure I know. This is a place where no one ever comes. I came here sometimes when I felt bad, when I needed time alone. Underneath one of these cloaks is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I think I saw that diadem there one time."

"LUNA, DUCK!" Harry suddenly shouted

"STUPIFY!" he yelled at a figure standing in a dark corner of the corridor. The spell missed. Harry pushed Luna behind him and ran forward. The figure raised his wand "Crucio" he yelled. Harry ducked the spell and ran forward head first to the cloaked man. He hit him square in the chest and they crashed to the ground. Harry punched him hard in the face. He knew he was in advantage, because the man had never expected them to go for a personal fight. The man was dazed for a moment and Harry could manage to shout stupify once more to knock the man out.

Harry got up and looked around for Luna. She stood not so far away from him and smiled.

"You did a good job." She said cheerful and then walked past the stupified man.

"Let's go get that diadem you're looking for. This man here indicates we were going the right way."

Harry nodded and followed her. He was astounded by this girl. She looked so very fragile, but she was unbelievably strong. She went up a pair of stairs and finally reached a small landing.

"Here it is." She said, and she pulled down a large piece of canvas that covered a statue.

And right there, on top of the statue's head was a small glistening diadem.

"Luna, you're the best!" Harry exclaimed. He rushed forward and picked up the diadem. It felt heavy and he could feel it vibrating in his hand. It was an angry kind of vibration, as if the thing inside knew that it wasn't it's master who was holding it.

Harry carefully placed the diadem on the floor and took the sword.

"Luna, stand back, go behind that wall, I'm not sure what this thing will do when I stab it."

"Why are you going to stab it? It is a beautiful thing to wear."

"Luna, this thing holds a piece of Voldemort's soul. If I don't destroy it, I cannot kill him."

"Oh." Luna said with a dreamy voice, "Yes then you must destroy it."

"Good, now go stand aside. Make sure you don't see me from where you stand."

Luna retreated behind a wall and Harry heaved the sword.

With a crashing sound the sword hit the metal of the diadem. For a moment nothing happened and Harry stood heaving. And then all of a sudden a piercing scream penetrated the grounds. Harry dropped the sword and covered his ears with his hands. His scar was searing and it felt as if his head would split in two. Voldemort was angry, very angry. When he looked around he saw Luna cowering against the wall, trying to get away from the terrible noise.

Harry understood that Voldemort had finally figured out what had happened. He knew also that he had to get out of there as soon as he could so he jumped up and grabbed Luna's arm. He pulled her along with him and together they ran down to the ground floor.

Draco saw Harry leave through the door right behind Luna. He hoped the weird girl would be able to help him. If she did he promised himself never to call her Loony Lovegood anymore.

Behind him he heard professor Lupin talk to the students.

"It is important to make sure you are hidden as good as you can when you start casting spells. Use whatever you can. It doesn't matter if it kills them or not, just try to keep them at bay. Hide behind rocks, walls, anything, it doesn't matter. If you can, try to immobilize your opponent. _Stupify_ is a spell you all know how to use, make good use of it. Those who know others can use whatever they think might be useful."

Draco turned around.

"Are we allowed to kill, professor?" he asked.

"Yes Draco, you are. You are to use every spell you know. Right now, there are no rules anymore by which we play. Now we must try to stay alive and protect those weaker than us." Lupin answered.

"Thank you professor." Draco said and he turned back to face the wall. He knew he would have to kill. A lot of other students could barely manage more than a nosebleed then cast that spell, but he could use it effectively. It was one of the things his father had thought him long ago.

"Now I want most of the students in the towers and corridors. Leave it to adults to try and prevent the enemy from entering the castle. Now spread out. There is a map here where the most important spots are marked. Make sure they are all covered, if possible with a group of you."

Professor Lupin had just taken out the map when a piercing scream made them all cover their ears, trying to protect them from the terrible sound.

Draco ran towards Lupin

"Let me go and find Harry, I want to know he's ok. I'll take Ron with me. I don't trust this what so ever."

"Fine do what you think you have to do!" Lupin answered

"But be careful Draco! You know the danger you are in."

"Yes professor." Draco said and turned to Ron.

"Let's go find Harry." He said and the two of them rushed off.

Hermione was running around in the Room of Requirement. A lot of the students who had said they would help were totally useless. Since they had heard the piercing scream they had cowered away in a corner and hadn't done anything anymore. Hermione was losing her patience.

"Ok, I'm through with this. All of you!" she yelled.

"Just get seated somewhere and stay away from me. You're only giving me trouble."

She turned around to Ginny.

"The Room won't provide food, we'll have to do that ourselves."

"No," Ginny said

"We ask Dobby to do it for us."

Ginny suddenly shouted "Dobby!" and the little house elf appeared right in front of her.

"Yes Miss, what can I do for you?" he squeaked.

"We need food for the children here, can you take care of that?"

"Yes miss, of course. Dobby will take care of it."

"Good, get it here as soon as you can will you? They are getting hungry."

"Yes miss, no problem." Dobby said and vanished again.

"Good thinking Ginny." Hermione said and she smiled.

It had been some hard time here in the Room. First of all, a lot of students hadn't shown up when they were supposed to take care of their house's younger students. That meant that Ginny and Hermione had to take all the houses to the Room of Requirement themselves. It had taken longer than expected to get all the children gathered. And now no one was of any use to organize something. The younger children were to afraid to do much. They were silently sitting in a corner of huddled in a small group, talking quietly. Some of them were crying and needed someone around to comfort them. Hermione and Ginny were running from one side to the other to see to all the needs of those they were in charge of.

Fortunately Dobby returned quickly so the children could eat and forget their trouble a little bit. The mood in the room improved a lot by this and Hermione noticed that they needed something to keep the children busy.

She asked madam Pomfrey if anything was needed for the hospital wing nearby. She told her that the bandages were to be sorted out and concoctions were to be put ready. Hermione ordered the children to go and help there where they could. She hoped it would keep their mind away from what was happening around them.

Harry and Draco nearly collided when they both turned around the corner.

"Harry!" Draco said

"Draco! Good to see you."

"Did you find it?" Ron asked

"Yes, I did, and I destroyed it too. I'm only afraid that Voldemort might know what we have done. He's angry, very angry. Now let's go. We have work to do. I have to try and find out where the hell that bastard is hiding. I hope he will come and look for me. If he doesn't, I'll have to go out to find him. I'd rather not do that to be honest."

Around them curses were flying, windows got shattered. Harry, Ron and Draco got up and peered through a window. What they saw was astounding. The entire forest looked to be filled with Death Eaters, all wearing their famous hoods and shooting spells at everything that moved. Harry saw that Hagrid's cabin was on fire. He heard fang barking like mad.

"Fang!" Ron yelled.

"I'm going to get him." And he ran off.

Draco and Harry looked at each other as if Ran had gone mad, but then they chased after him. It didn't take them long to reach the small cabin at the edge of the forest. They hid behind the rocks and fallen trees to make sure no one saw them. Draco was wearing a cape with the hood on as to shield his bright blond hair, Luna was doing the same. It was nearly dark so their black capes gave them all the covering they needed.

Ron was the first to reach the cabin. He smashed himself hard against the door a few times to open it. There was a crashing sound of the door hitting the floor and soon after that Fang jumped out. Ron nearly lost his footing with the weight of the dog. He grabbed the collar and yanked the dog away from an oncoming spell.

Once Fang was free the three friends ran off again to the castle, fang galloping behind them.

"I have to find Blaise, maybe he knows what tactics Voldemort wants to use. Maybe he can tell me how to find him." Harry said once they were back inside. They hid behind a staircase leading to the fourth floor.

"Maybe indeed." Draco agreed. I'll go find him, you stay here. Put your cloak over yourself and stay out of trouble. Hide over there in that cupboard. I'll come back as soon as I found Blaise."

"Ok, good idea." Ron agreed.

"I'm going to see what help I can give in the corridors."

Harry nodded and left for the cupboard. Once there he put his father's cloak over himself and stayed still. His scar was still throbbing. He wished he could see where Voldemort was now.

It seemed to take Draco hours to find Blaise and get back to Harry. All Harry heard were screams of pain, yells of curses flying haywire around the castle.

"Harry! Harry! We're back!" Draco yanked the door open and shoved Blaise inside.

In the Room of Requirement the first wounded started coming in. The children and younger students had prepared all that madam Pomfrey had asked of them. The wounded were brought straight to a separated room so as not to scare the children. Hermione was scared, but she pushed her feelings aside, she was needed by those people, they counted on her. Ginny stood next to her, tending to a seventh year Ravenclaw. He had been hit by a curse that caused tentacles to sprout from his face, ears, everywhere where no clothes covered his skin. The wriggly things were terrible and slimy but Ginny set to her task with no complaint.

Hermione stood at the door, guiding those coming in to a free bed. Suddenly she felt something tugging on the side of her robes.

When she looked down she saw a young girl standing next to her. She wasn't older than five and next to her stood her little brother; he was about three years old.

"Yes?" she asked

"Can you come and sit with me? I'm scared!" the girl asked in a timid voice.

"Of course I'll come and sit with you." Hermione said

"I can't stay long, but I'll have one of the other students stay with you. Is that ok?"

The girl nodded and the little boy grabbed Hermione's hand. She lead the children away from the door and the sight of the wounded coming in.

When Hermione had found a place to sit she picked up the boy and put him on her lap. The girl crawled next to her. Hermione started telling a story and soon discovered the children to be asleep. She gestured to two Hufflepuff girls to take them with them and care for them. After that she went back to her task at the door. She just saw Dean Thomas being brought in, his face bleeding and he was limping. Her heart stood still for a moment. It was the first victim she truly knew and realization his her that soon Draco, Harry or Ron could be brought in. Or someone from Ginny's family (they had all come to help during the fight).

Hermione's hands were shaking when she brought Dean to a bed and started working on his injuries.

Harry was crawling through the forest. Had had his cloak over him and had thus far managed not to be noticed by all the Death Eaters running past him.

After he had talked to Blaize, he knew this was his only chance to find Voldemort and defeat him. Blaise had told him Voldemort didn't intend to come to the castle himself and that he was hiding at the Eastern border of the forbidden forest.

"point me" he whispered while he held his wand in his hand. The wand turned a bit and then pointed North. Harry noticed he was still going in the right direction.

"Good" he murmured to himself en went on his way again. He was nearly there he knew. He could feel Voldemort's wrath. Behind him Harry heard screams and saw flashes of red and green flying around. His hart was hammering in his chest and he was surprised that no one actually stopped to hear where the noise came from.

Despite his fear he had to keep going, it was the only way he could guarantee a safe world for his own child to grow up. He felt a lump in his throat when he thought of Ginny, of the way she had hugged him goodbye, with tears in her eyes. He could feel tears sting in his own eyes. He quickly swallowed them away. He couldn't let his emotions run of with him. He had to stay focused.

Suddenly Harry found himself at the edge of a open spot in the forest. He quickly scurried back again and lay flat on the ground, hidden by his father's cloak. There he sat, on a high chair, surrounded by fateful followers: Voldemort. His face was pale, so pale that it nearly glowed in the dark, his eyes were vibrant red slits. Near him Harry saw Peter Pettigrew. The rat that had blabbed to Voldemort and told him where Harry's parents lived so that they could be killed.

Harry's insides burned, his blood boiled. Lucky for him there weren't a lot of Voldemort's followers around. Most of them were sent out to fight. And then he heard the cold voice that sent shivers up his back.

"I wonder if Harry would come and look for me..." he said, wondering out loud.

His followers looked up, not knowing what to say, fear showing in their eyes of their master's wrath if they would say something he didn't like.

"I'm sure he will, My Lord." Peter said

"He will want to destroy you, and so he will come. And then you have a chance of destroying him, as you have always wanted."

Voldemort looked down to Pettigrew.

"Yes, you are right Wormtail. He will come, and I will finish him. Now, why don't you go looking out in the field how things are going?"

Wormtail had not expected that and squeaked for a moment before he ran off.

Harry saw his opportunity to take him out. He followed Wormtail in the forest. Once out of ear- and eyeshot of Voldemort and his minions Harry whispered "stupify" and Wormtail went rigid and fell face forward into the dirt. Harry grabbed him and pulled him away, covering him with branches and dirt. No one would find him here.

Ron was standing in a small tower at the side of the castle. He had a perfect view over the grounds. He aimed a spell at a bunch of Death Eater coming too close for his liking. The group shattered with screams. One of them looked up to find out where the spell had come from. Ron ducked only just in time to miss a green flash of light. He could feel it searing over his head and burning a little hair. He kept out of sight for a while. When he heard the rumor go still again he dared look out of the window again. The stream of Death Eaters seemed unending. And he saw all kind of creatures running around, including Fang, snapping at all that moved.

Ron got back in position in started aiming spells again, taking as many enemies out before they got the chance to reach the castle. He and Hermione had been practicing during the last weeks on spells that could be useful. He shot a fireball into a group of oncoming Death Eaters, sending them running and screaming while the flames started eating their way up their robes. There was nothing they could do, the fire wouldn't let itself be put out.

Ron grinned, they wouldn't do anything anymore now, except licking their wounds. Ron was fierce. He knew what depended on it. He knew neither he or anyone from his family would survive when Voldemort took reign. They would die a certain death in that case.

Draco stood at the entrance of the castle shooting spells everywhere he could. He was panting and ducked a spell racing his way. He had been standing there with a number of teachers like professor Lupin, professor Flitwick and professor Mills. Next to them were a number of other students. Some of them had already been carried away, too badly wounded to be able to continue, one had been struck by an unforgivable curse and had died, he was a sixth year Ravenclaw. All Draco could think about was keeping the Death Eaters away from the castle;. Hermione was still in there and he had to take care of her and her baby.

"Draco watch out!" professor Lupin suddenly yelled.

Draco let himself fall flat on the floor and could feel a spell rushing over him. It had been a near miss, thanks to his teacher.

Suddenly there was a big crash and the floor trembled. The wall next to Draco came crashing down taking several Death Eaters along with it, but also a few students.

Draco took a moment to regain his footing and shouted

"Professor Lupin! We need a protective shield around this. There are students underneath."

Lupin nodded

"Together then, it'll be stronger like that."

Lupin and Draco took out their wands and murmured a spell. Once said, there was a bright blue light surrounding them and giving them a protective shield in order to free the trapped students.

Draco immediately started pulling away the heavy rocks. He had his wand at the ready in case he would stumble across a Death Eater. It wasn't long before he found Alicia Spinnet. He managed to pull her out and hand her over to a student to take her to the hospital wing. After that he found another Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They were both still alive. Later on he had less luck. He found Lavender Brown, she hadn't made it. He carefully pulled her body out of the rubble and lifted it up. He carried her away so she could be brought to her parents later on.

Draco could feel tears rolling over his face.

Harry was waiting patiently to take out the followers who were still with Voldemort. He took them out one by one, every time Voldemort sent one of them out to do something. He did the same with each one of them like he had done with Pettigrew. They would be handed over later on to the minister and sent to Azkaban.

And then his time had come. There was no one left but him and Voldemort. Voldemort looked at ease, he seemed to be sure of himself, but Harry simply knew he would win. He knew he was doing the right thing and he suddenly felt at easy with the whole situation.

He carefully dropped the cloak behind him, finally showing himself and walked up to Voldemort.

_Voldemort suddenly saw something moving in the trees around him. "Finally" he thought, "it's about time Wormtail returned. He should have been here long ago."_

_But then he realized that the form he saw wasn't the one from Wormtail and neither from anyone else of his minions._

_And then he knew, he knew who this was, he could feel it. He had finally come, and he would finally have the chance to destroy the one who had thwarted him so often during the past seventeen years. _

Harry slowly stepped in the open space where Voldemort was standing. He looked straight at him, trying not to show any fear.

"Here we are again." Said the cold voice, that was anything but normal.

"Here we are again." Harry said, raising his wand

"But this time is different. This time you have no backup part of your soul anymore. This time you can, and will, actually die."

"So confident." Voldemort mocked

"So confident for someone who is about to die."

"I don't think it'll be me who will die. I think it's about time the world gets rid of you. That's what it is."

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Yes I do. And to be honest, I don't really think it, I know it. Your time is over now."

The two enemies had started walking around each other in a circle. They both had their wands at the ready, waiting for the other to make a first move.

In the corner of his eye Harry saw a silvery white thing floating around. He tried to look harder without losing his control over het enemy. What he saw made him blink for a moment. It was Moaning Myrtle, the ghost from the girls bathroom. He wondered what she was doing there. But when he looked again, he also saw the Grey Lady, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick. All the ghosts of Hogwarts where there, waiting.

Voldemort laughed

"Your private little fan club is it? Don't worry, you'll soon join them. You don't have any friends around here who can help you now."

Harry looked back at Voldemort. He knew he was right, but he didn't care.

And then he heard someone yell:

"He does have friends around to help him!"

Harry's heart nearly gave in from shock and Voldemort looked away to find out where the sound came from. Harry kept his eyes on his enemy, but in the corner of his eye he could see platinum blond and red hair. Draco and Ron had come to help him.

And then Harry saw his chance. Voldemort's attention had turned from him to his two friends.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

It all looked like slow motion to Harry. He saw a blinding flash of green light emitted his wand and racing for Voldemort, and then, Voldemort fell over, dead.

All Harry could do was stare at Voldemort's dead body. He couldn't believe it was all over now. And then he saw Draco and Ron running over to him.

"You did it Harry! You did it!" was all Ron could say.

Draco didn't say anything, he simply beamed at Harry.

"I have to let the others know that Voldemort is dead." Harry said

He turned around and said

"Phoenixium." And a brilliant phoenix shot into the air.

_**A/N **__Good? Bad?__Like it? Hate it? Just press that review button somewhere down here!_

_x Brown Eyes x_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Time To Recover**_

All of a sudden everything was quiet. It seemed to Harry that the world had gone still and that time had stopped.

In the castle it was professor McGonagall that saw the soaring phoenix first.

"HE'S DEAD!" she yelled and by doing so giving a fright to the remaining Death Eaters and more will and power to go on to her fellow professors, the students of Hogwarts and to their parents and relatives that had come along to fight.

It didn't take long to take down the remaining Death Eaters. Most of them just ran for it, not caring about the curses still flying all about them, some of them remained to fight, but in their hearts there was doubt, which made them an easy prey for their attackers.

Harry meanwhile was making his way out of the forest, the corpse of Voldemort floating in front of him. It all seemed so surreal. Draco and Ron were walking behind him, making sure no one would try to attack Harry from the back.

Left and right they saw Death Eaters running off, shooting curses as they went.

At the sight of Voldemort's body being all cold and lifeless the Death Eaters panicked, the truth sinking in for real now. Harry was still walking in a daze. It was hard to take in all that had happened. He had prepared himself for a long and tiring fight with Voldemort. It had been anything but that and he was suprised he had survived it so easily. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if he was dreaming, or that he had indeed died and this was his afterlife.

But then he saw Fred and George running up to him, and professor Lupin and Mr and Ms Weaseley and they were all shouting at him, tears running down their faces.

"You did it Harry, you really did it!" Fred yelled at him once he was near. He clapped him on his back and a huge smile split his face in two.

Harry could do nothing else than nod. He was too overwhelmed and his mind was on Ginny. He wanted to see her and know she was all right.

Ms Weaseley embraced Harry in a big hug.

"Thank you Harry." she said over and over again.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked once he had been released.

"She was staying in the Room of Requirment, taking care of the woonded together with Hermione." Ron said

"Let's go find them."

And with that Harry, Ron and Draco took off towards the castle.

"Harry!" someone shouted, and the trio stopped and turned around to find professor McGonagall running after them.

"Harry, leave Voldemort's body out here, on the stairs of Hogwarts. Let everybody see that he is indeed gone."

Harry nodded and let the body of his enemy fall down upon the hard ground just outside the doors of Hogwarts. It felt good, leaving him there, dead and cold.

When he entered the castle he found chaos. Everybody was looking for relatives and loved once. Professors were carrying bodies out to the Great Hall so that families didn't have to go looking through the rubble that was littered across the floor. He saw a young girl lying on the ground, shaking hard. He ran to her and kneeled next to her shaking frame.

"Shhh" he said, "It's going to be ok. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and make sure you're taken care off. Hold on to me." and he picked the girl up, carrying her to the Room of Requirement. On their way up, they found several more injured students and they all helped them up to get them to Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, Ron, Draco!"

Hermione was the first one to see the group come in. Harry smiled at her and crossed to room to put the little girl he was still carrying down onto a make shift bed. He was nearly knocked into the bed when Ginny came up hugging him hard. Draco and Ron had both put the chilrdren they had been carrying down and turned around looking through the Room. Draco held Hermione for a moment before he spoke.

"How have things been here, Hermione?"

"Hard, very hard. It's far from easy to see people you know come in being hurt, some on the brink of death. Luckily we were able to save most of them. Dean Thomas was brought in, he's resting over there. There are some others just around the corner.

Hermione was pale, she looked drained, most of her strength gone. She had kept her act together as long as it had been necessary. But right now she was dead on her feet. The same counted for Ginny. They had both worked so hard, trying to keep everything running. That, together with their pregnancies had worn them out. Draco noticed.

"Hermione, sweety, let's go. You're tired and you should rest, Ginny you too. You have both been working hard and you are exhausted. Hermione nodded.

The boys lead their friends away from the commotion, trying to find a small secluded corner.

"Ron? Ron!" Eiliss came running down the stairs.

" O Merlin, Ron you're all right." She said, flinging herself around his neck.

Ron hugged her back fiercely.

"Yes, I'm all right. And I'm happy you are too. Let's go, we're bringing Hermione and Ginny to the staff room. They have had a rough night and need some rest. It's probably the only calm place we can find in the entire castle right now. Once they're there I'll go out to find our friends. I haven't seen any of them in the Room of Requirement, so I guess they're ok."

"Ron, you should go now." Hermione said"

"You don't have to wait here for me. Harry and Draco are here for me and Ginny. Go find them and tell them we're ok. We've only seen your family, but we don't know how Lupin, Tonks, Moody and all the others are. Go find them and let us know ok?"

"Allright, I'll go." Ron said and he left. Eiliss followed right after him.

Once the girls had been put to rest in a corner of the hospital wing Draco, Ron, Harry and Eiliss went back to the castle. They knew there was still work to do. In the Great Hall were blankets on the ground, on them, those who didn't survive defending Hogwarts. They found professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher, there, and Madam Hooch. A little further they saw Cormac McLaggen lying, his parents sobbing next to his body.

Harry turned away from the sight and walked out. There was rubble everywhere and he suspected to find even more victims underneath it.

"Ron, Draco, let's try to lift those rocks over there. We might find some people there. Eiliss, maybe you can be of help with the injured. I see that professor McGonagall is over there, tending to them.

Eiliss nodded and set off, Draco and Ron followed Harry, wands ready, and started to levitate the rocks away. They piled them neatly against a remaining wall, so they wouldn't harm anyone else any more. Harry had been right thinking that people had been buried underneath. They found Roger Davies and Michael Corner, right next to each other. They had been fighting together when the wall had come down.

The three boys kept working for quite some time. The found two more people they didn't know, probably partents or other relatives that had come to help, and three Death Eaters underneath the rubble. They levitated the bodies to the Great Hall before going outside to collect more corpses.

It was a terrible task, and Draco knew that the images would haunt him for a long time. Finding people who had giving their lives to defend Hogwarts was hard. He wiped his had over his face and noticed that tears were streaming over his cheeks. He hadn't even realised that he was crying.

The boys were all exhausted and after a couple of hourse Professor Lupin came up to them.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, you shouldn't be here anymore. Go and have some rest. There are enough people here to help. You have done enough for one day. Take Miss McGlachlann with you and stay with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. They will need you."

They all nodded and turned around. Once they had found Eiliss they left and joined Hermione and Ginny in The Room of Requirement.

When they got back to the Room they found Hermione and Ginny fast asleep, exactly where they had left them.

"Maybe you guys should get some rest too." Eiliss suggested.

"I'll stay up and keep watch. I can still helpt Madam Pomfrey when they would bring in new wounded."

The boys just nodded. They were dead on their feet, just as much as Hermione and Ginny had been.

Ron looked a little worried.

"You should rest as well Eiliss. You have been going just as long as any of us. Please, just stay. I'll feel better when you're here, with the rest of us."

"All right Ron. But I still want to go and see if Madam Pomfrey needs help. If not, I'll be here again as soon as I can. Otherwise I'll stay there for a while before joining you here." Eiliss said.

Ron nodded and Eiliss left.

"She'll be all right Ron." Harry said.

"Don't worry too much. She's a strong person, and she'll be back here before you know it. Now just lay down and try to sleep, you need it."

"I know, I just don't want to go to sleep just yet. The images of this night will hunt me for the rest of my life. And I don't want to relive it so soon."

Draco placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to give a little solace. Ron just sank down in the nearest chair, his shoulders slumped. Then he suddenly stood and shook his head.

"I'm going to look for my family. I've seen most of them before, but I don't want to just stay here and do nothing. Tell Eiliss to wait here for me. I won't be too long I guess."

"All right Ron, you go. Just be carefull." Draco said, and Ron left the room.

Draco turned to watch Harry, a worried look in his eyes.

"He doesn't look good, does he?" Draco asked.

"No, he doesn't. What he has seen affects him much more than it affects us. We have seen more violence than he ever has. I mean, you've seen it at home, I've seen it countless times whenever Voldemort crossed my path. Ron hasn't seen any of it, except for that time in the Ministry of Magic, at the end of our fifth year."

"I know. I understand that he wants to be with his family. Maybe he'll bring them here, I think we can all use some support from his parents." Draco said.

It was surprising how easily Draco had adapted to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had taken him in without any complaint because they knew how much he meant to Hermione. And Draco had almost immediately looked up to them for guidance and help. It seemed that he had found parental love with them, the kind of love his own parents had never given him. Ron's parents had helped Draco to learn how to live without violence, without bullying and so on.

About half an hour later Ron reappeared with his entire family in tow. Mrs. Weasley immediately pulled Harry and Draco into a fierce hug. And then went on to take a look at Ginny and Hermione. Mr. Weasley sat down in a chair next to Draco and the rest of the family found themselves seat around the room. Soon after Eiliss came back in and everybody was back together. Hermione had woken up and sat herself close to Draco. Ginny was still asleep and Harry had positioned himself at then end of her bed.

Nobody really talked, but they all enjoyed the much needed feeling of having a family to rely upon.

Hours passed into days, and days passed into weeks. Slowly, very slowly everbody started to recover from the years of torment and fright they'd had to go through. For a lot of them it took a while to truly understand that danger had now stopped. The ministery managed to round up most of the Death Eaters rather quickly with the help of the few Slytherins, like Blaize and Draco, that had switched sides just before the final war. They were a huge help on the hide-out departement. They knew where most of the Death Eaters would go to try and avoid capture.

And in that time, life at Hogwarts started again as well. It wasn't the same, since some of the students hadn't survived the final battle. Amongst the dead were Lavender Brown, Roger Davies, Marietta Edgecombe, Ernie Macmillan and a number of others. Life would never be the same again, but bit by bit the students found a new routine, a new way of life and of dealing with what had happened. A number of them had also lost members of their family. The Patil twins had lost their older brother, Hannah Abbot and Suzan Bones had lost a niece and cousin, Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchely and Ernie Macmillan had lost one of their parents... the list was endless. There was a lot of grief and sorrow, but somehow a lot of students managed to find good things to think about. They tried to think how their life would be from now on, what would change.

The same counted for Hermione and Ginny, who started showing considerably since they were now around five months along in their pregnancy. It was one of the topics that kept their fellow students rather happy. The thought of new life growing amongst them after such dreadfull times felt really good.

"Hermione, we really need to go shopping soon! There are a lot of things we need for the babies." Ginny said one day. It was friday and the upcoming weekend was a Hogsmade weekend. That would give them the opportunity to go looking for babyclothes, toys and other utilities they'd need.

"I know Ginny. It's all going rather fast now isn't it. It just feels like yesterday that we found out we were pregnant and were scared to tell the boys. But maybe we should ask the boys to accompany us. After all, they are the fathers and thus should have a say in what we buy."

And with that, the next day, the six friends set off towards the babyshops in Hogsmade, looking for what they needed, finally having a good time, with no worries for the first in a long time.

They came home with tons of stuff. Draco nor Harry had spared himself a galleon to buy whatever they thought their children might need. And despite what all of them had been through, they felt happy. They had a full file in front of them and they planned on making the best out of it.

Something that was rather remarkable were the renewed friendships between all the houses. There was hardly and animosity left between the students. Even those of Slytherin were more or less accepted. Draco and Blaize were accepted rather quickly since everybody found out that they had helped the school during the war. It seemed as though the students understood that friendship was a very important part of life and that fighting amongst each other made people an easy prey. There were no house tables any more in the Great Hall. Instead all the house tables had been put in a circle making it clear that there was no end, nor a beginning in the relationships between the students.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the sight. This would be a perfect new start.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**___Hello everyone! I'm sooooo very sorry for not updating! Things have gotten in between. I started to work and things kind of got forgotten.

But I'm back and in a couple of weeks the story will be finished ;-) So please, read and review!

_**Almost the end**_

Classes had started again. It was nearly the beginning of June and NEWTS were coming up soon. Hermione and Eiliss started studying as soon as they could, making schedules for everyone. It wouldn't be easy to get everything studied in time, but they would all do their best.

"Come on guys, this is important." Hermione said.

"If you don't get this right; you can't graduate!"

They had been studying Potions, and Ron was having trouble remembering all the ingredients for Felix Felicis.

"Hermione, please, just leave it alone. You're only making me more nervous." Ron said, looking disgruntled.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said, and she looked back at her own textbook.

Two days later they all got their schedules for the exams:

Monday 9 AM Charms Great Hall

Tuesday 9 AM Defense Against the Dark Arts Great Hall

Wednesday 9 AM Herbology Greenhouse 3

Thursday 9 AM Care of Magical Creatures Edge of the Forbidden Forest/Hagrid's cabin

Friday 11 PM Astronomy Astronomy tower

Monday 9 AM History of Magic Great Hall

Tuesday 9 AM Potions Dungeon

Wednesday 9 AM Transfiguration Classroom 1B

Each in turn in starting at the end of the alphabet

Thursday 9 AM Muggle Studies Great Hall

(just for Hermione and Eiliss)

It would be hell for the next two weeks and a half. They still had about a week to prepare and then their exams started. During that time, none of the students were particularly talkative except when they were interrogating each other. The exams seemed to drag on. Time almost seemed to be standing still during the exams, but the time left for some revising was flying by. It was so unfair!

During the exams everyone was on edge. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Eiliss all wanted to succeed their NEWT's since they all had the same ambition: becoming an Auror, although Hermione still seemed to be doubting her choice.

"Maybe I don't want to be an Auror. I do like books so much!" she said one day after her History of Magic exam.

"I know, and I can't really blame you." Draco said.

"Being an Auror is a hard job, look at Mad Eye Moody!"

Hermione smiled at him. Unconsciously she rubbed her belly. Draco had noticed she did that a lot lately. She looked beautiful, pregnancy suited her well. She glowed and was obviously proud that she was with child. She never hid it from anyone.

It was getting late and it was of no use anymore to keep revising.

"Hermione, let's put our books away for today. We've done enough." Draco said.

Hermione nodded and put her Potions book aside. Draco patted the spot next to him in the sofa and Hermione gladly took place.

Draco pulled her close and put his hands on either side of her rounding stomach. Suddenly he pulled away, his eyes open wide with surprise.

"Did I just feel something move?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes Draco, you did. I can feel it for some time already. You just felt your child move."

Draco looked at her in awe.

"That is so brilliant. I never even thought about it." He whispered.

He slowly caressed Hermione's belly and obviously the baby liked it, because it made itself known a few more times.

Draco was pulled out of his reverie by a knock on the door. He got up and opened the portrait hole.

"Oh, hi Harry, hi Ginny. You guys ok?" He said.

"Yes thank you." Ginny said, while carefully climbing trough the hole.

"Boy, you look happy." Harry noticed.

" I just felt our child move, I mean, inside Hermione's belly. I could feel it!" Draco answered, still in awe of what had happened.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Harry said

"I only felt it the first time myself a couple of days ago. It feels great. I mean, it's the first real contact we make with our own child."

The guys went off, talking about feeling babies in others belly. The girls just sat quietly in a stuffed armchair, enjoying the crackling of the fire.

Just a few more days and school would be finished for Hermione, and Ginny would stay off school for a year before finishing her seventh year.

"Finally, it's over!" Ron said on Wednesday afternoon. They had just finished their Transfiguration exam and were walking around the Black Lake.

"Speak for yourself." Eiliss said, looking up from her book.

"I still have Muggle Studies tomorrow."

"I know, but I also know that you'll do just fine." Ron said, giving Eiliss a small kiss.

Ginny was resting underneath a tree. It was a warm day, and it was obvious that she didn't feel too good in the heat.

"Ginny, let's go inside. You don't look so good. It's been a hard time for all of us, but I can only guess how hard it must have been for you and Hermione." Harry said.

"It's all right Harry, I feel ok. I like sitting here in the shadow." Ginny said, and she pulled Harry down to sit next to her.

"Harry, we really need to talk about what we are going to do once the baby is born. You know I will stay home for a year, but after that I have to finish school. And you'll be working."

"I know Ginny. I have been thinking about it as well, but I don't really know what will be best. Do we try to do it on our own, or do we stay with your parents? Part of me wants to do this on our own, but I realize how hard that is going to be, especially once you're going back to school."

"True, that's why I think it would be best if we would stay at The Burrow for the next two years. Once I have a job, or at least have finished school, things will be easier. Then we can see if we can buy our own house. And during those two years, we'll be able to get some savings together as well. That'll be easier when we stay with my parents rather than try to do it on our own. And you know my mom, she will love to have you around."

Harry smiled at that. Mrs. Weasley would indeed love to have him close by.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting on the windowsill in the Heads common room, looking out over the grounds. Hermione was sitting in a stuffed arm chair, revising for her last exam, Muggle Studies.

"Time for a break." He heard Hermione say, and he turned around.

"Good idea. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, just some water is fine, thank you Draco."

Draco got up and conjured a glass of water for Hermione. He handed it to her and sat down on the sofa.

"You know what?" He said

"I'm going to sell Malfoy Manor."

"Oh" Hermione said

"Why do you want to do that? It's a nice house I think, and it provides us with everything we might need."

"I don't want to stay there any more. We can go there once the school year is finished to go collect whatever we need. After that I want to sell it and with the money we get from it we can buy a house close to Ron's family. That way all the bad memories will be gone and we will have a house we can truly call our own. My parents are in Azkaban, so they have no claim on the property. I can do whatever I want with it."

"All right, sounds like a plan to me. If you want to, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't object to us staying a few weeks to find our own house. That way you don't have to stay any longer in Malfoy Manor that is really necessary."

"That'd be nice. Maybe we should owl them to ask."

"Ok, good idea. Why don't you write a letter while I finish my revision for tomorrow?"

"All right, will do."

Draco gave Hermione a kiss and left her to her books.

Draco had been brooding the last few days, thinking about his and Hermione's future. He wanted to give her the opportunity to be a stay at home mom if she wanted to, but for that he would need some extra savings. He wouldn't be able to access the family fortune before his twenty first birthday. So to get through the time before, he needed extra money. Therefore he was more than willing to sell Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to live there anymore and he didn't need that amount of space anyway. He wanted to buy a nice cottage, somewhere quiet. And to have the Weasley family close by would only improve on any social contacts in the immediate surroundings. Mrs Weasley would be pleased to have them close, and she could help Hermione out in the beginning.

And then there was the whole aspect of a wedding. He knew that it would be hard to do that before the birth of the baby, but he would have to propose before. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could help him out with it. He would have to ask soon. He was even thinking about asking Harry to do it together.

The school year was finally coming to an end. For a lot of students the upcoming time would be one used to recover from everything that had happened throughout the year. Trying to process the events. For the seventh years this time meant thinking about the future, about their future outside of school. What did they want to do with their lives? What job did they want, what further education, and so on.

Neville chose to stay at Hogwarts, teaching Herbology. Hermione and Ginny would stay home for the time coming, maybe at some point they would be working, but for now, they decided to stay home, taking care of their children. Ron, Harry and Draco would start working at the Ministry of Magic, practicing to become an Auror. They would start in October. Eiliss would be working in Diagon Alley in Ollivander's Wand Shop. Ollivander was getting old, and he wanted to train someone who could take over the shop in a few years. That way he could enjoy his retirement.

Harry and Ginny had decided to stay at the Burrow for the first few years after school. Ron and Eiliss were looking for a nice small home, close to Ron's parents. And so were Draco and Hermione. Two days after Draco had sent the letter, requesting their stay at the Burrow, a very enthusiastic letter had returned to them saying they could stay as long as they wanted.

A few days later he had sent an owl, asking for advise about marriage. Mrs. Weasley had been beside herself with joy, saying that they would talk about it once they were in the Burrow. Draco wanted a small ceremony, with no one else than those people who were really important to the both of them.

It was the last week of June, and parents were invited to get an explanation about how the school would be run from now on. A lot of things had changed over the past couple of months and so McGonagall had decided to change a few things. The houses still existed, but there wouldn't be any rivalry anymore between them. The house cup was abandoned, only the Quidditch cup would stay. Students would work more often in groups with students from other houses. That way there wouldn't be so much enmity. Students form higher classes would help the younger among them with their classes, homework and essays.

"Hermione, you still have your appointment with Madam Pomfrey." Draco said once McGonagall's speech was over.

"Yes, let's go. Just to make sure the baby is all right. I'll go find Ginny as well, she should come too."

"Ok, I'll wait for you at the hospital wing. And maybe you can ask Mrs. Weasley along too. I think it would be nice for her to be there, don't you?"

"Yes, definitely, I'll go find the both of them. If you see Harry and Ron, tell them they can come too."

Draco nodded and took off. Hermione turned the other way, looking for Ginny and her mother. Not long after that they were assembled outside the hospital wing.

"You go fist Ginny." Hermione said

Ginny nodded and she, Harry and her mom went inside.

"Ah, miss Weasley, mister Potter, Mrs. Weasley, come in." The nurse said

"Miss Weasley, you know how it goes. Lay down on the bed. I'll be with you in a moment."

Ginny made herself comfortable on the bed and waited for the nurse to come back in.

"Now, let's see how this baby is doing." Madam Pomfrey said and she took out her wand.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked

Harry looked at Ginny before he answered.

"No, we want it to be a surprise."

"All right, let's see then."

Madam Pomfrey mumbled a spell and a silvery light shot out of her wand. It hover a few inches above Ginny's belly and formed a small cloud there.

"Well, everything seems to be all right. The baby seems to be growing just fine. He or she is about 15 inches (38 cm) and weights about 2.9 pounds (1,3 kg). It looks really good. I would suggest you go to St Mungo's hospital by the end of next month to get another update on the baby's progress. And then you should be fine. If you want you can ask for a medi-witch to assist you during delivery, but that choice is up to you."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said

"We will think about it, although I think that Mrs. Weasley has had enough practice to help us out." He joked.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him and nodded.

"I guess I do, Harry, I guess I do."

"Well, you're free to go. If you could sent miss Granger and mister Malfoy in on your way out?"

Ginny got up from the bed and nodded.

"We will, they are waiting outside." She said and opened the door.

"She's all your Mione" Ginny said and stepped aside to let Hermione and Draco in.

Mrs. Weasley was on her way outside as well when Draco stopped her.

"You can stay, if you want to." He said tentatively.

"Oh Draco, thank you so much. I'd love to stay." Mrs. Weasley answered and went back to the chair beside the bed.

"Miss Granger, please go lie on the bed. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

Hermione shook her head. She and Draco had talked about it before. The wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ok then, let's see how this little one is doing." The nurse said, and she mumbled a spell.

Madam Pomfrey stayed silent for a little while, her face flushed.

"Oh dear, oh dear." she mumbled

"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern etched on his face

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Hermione said, nearly panicking.

"Oh dear." Was all Madam Pomfrey said.

7


	12. Chapter 12

_**Malfoy Manor and The Burrow**_

_previously: _

"_Ok then, let's see how this little one is doing." The nurse said, and she mumbled a spell._

_Madam Pomfrey stayed silent for a little while, her face flushed._

"_Oh dear, oh dear." she mumbled_

"_What? What's wrong?" Draco asked, concern etched on his face_

"_Is something wrong with the baby?" Hermione said, nearly panicking. _

"_Oh dear." Was all Madam Pomfrey said._

"Madam Pomfrey, please tell me what's wrong." Hermione pleaded

"No dear, nothing is wrong, but..."

"But what?" Draco said, pushing the nurse for information

"But, you're having twins!"

"WHAT?" Draco, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time.

"You're having twins, miss Granger. They are perfectly healthy, so there's no need to worry.

The one on the left is 14.2 inches (36 cm) long and weights around 2.8 pounds (1,250kg). The one on the right is slightly taller and measures 14.6 inches (37 cm) and weights approximately 2.6 pounds (1.200kg). I am surprised to see you this healthy miss Granger. I must ask you to stay a little of your feet for the next two months. No heavy lifting and such. And go to St. Mungo's in tree weeks. Have a check up and they'll tell you what to do next. I expect them to ask you to come see them again after again tree weeks. It's important for them to keep a close eye on the babies."

"A-all right." Hermione mumbled

"I'll go see them."

"Very well then. You look a little pale, dear, would you like some water?"

"Yes please."

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"We're having twins." Hermione mumbled

"Draco, we're having twins."

"I know, honey, I know." Draco said, sitting down on the bed and pulling Hermione close.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, twins!"

"Hush baby, it'll be all right. I'm sure we'll find a way to manage." Draco soothed

"Of course it'll be all right." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You know you can count on my family for any help you might need. I may not have a house elf available, but I will help you."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco said. He received a hug from his surrogate mother before she left the room.

"Let's go Hermione. We should go and get ready to head home. Well, to Malfoy Manor to be more precise. The train leaves in about an hour."

Hermione just nodded and walked out of the hospital wing next to Draco. He lead her up to the fifth floor, to the Heads common room, so she could change in something else than her school robes.

"We'll see you in a few weeks then." Mr. Weasley said to Draco and Hermione as they stood outside King's Cross Station in London. The train had arrived a little before and now they stood all packed, ready to head home.

"Yes, I'll owl you when we are ready to leave the manor and move out. If possible, we'd like to stay at the Burrow till after the birth. In the mean time we'll keep looking for suitable houses in the vicinity, of course."

"Yes dear, of course. We'll have a room ready for you." Mrs. Weasley said.

They all hugged each other and left.

Draco had asked for a Ministry cab so they could easily get to the manor. The driver came to collect their trunks and loaded them into the back of the car.

The ride home was silent. Hermione was still lost in thought, it was obvious she had been extremely taken aback by the news of her carrying twins. It wasn't what they had counted upon and it obviously scared her.

An hour later they arrived at Malfoy Manor. A huge house, hidden behind fences and spells. Muggles would never be able to find it. The cab driver helped them unload their luggage and then left.

Hermione timidly entered the hall, looking around in awe. If this was what the hall looked like, what would the rest of the house be like? She wondered.

Draco gave her a tour through the house, showing her the dining room, the living room, the salon, kitchen, garden, bedrooms, bathrooms,... there seemed to be no end to it all.

"This place is huge!" Hermione said

"I know, far to big for us. I'd prefer to live somewhere cosy rather than grand." Draco answered.

"I understand what you mean, now that I've seen this place. How long do you plan on staying?"

"I want to leave as soon as I can. The less time I spend here, the better it is. We can take whatever we want, the rest will be sold by my lawyer. You can take whatever you like, you know, kitchen stuff, bedding, furniture, doesn't matter. Everything will be here until we have our own house and things can be moved. After that I'll give a go to my lawyer to sell the place."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said.

"I will look around and tag everything I like. You can still say no about anything you don't want in our house."

"That's fine by me. Take your time." Draco answered.

"Oh, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Mimsy or Maely to help. I have ordered them to help you as if you were their mistress."

"All right Draco, but I think I'll be just fine." Hermione said.

Throughout the next week Hermione strolled around the house, looking at all the furniture, clothes, and other object the house contained. She left a card with everything she liked. She found a nice wardrobe, covered in a layer dust, sitting in a corner of the attic. She also liked the dining table and matching chairs that were hidden in the attic. Draco later told her that the furniture she picked once belonged to his grandmother. A women for whom he had a lot of respect. She had always gone against his father's pure blood ways, trying to teach Draco different. Hermione was happy that they both liked and disliked the same things. Together Draco and Hermione moved all the chosen furnitures and pictures to the dining room. That way they could be easily transported once they had found a house.

Draco in the mean time had met with his lawyer to make sure that the selling of the house would go smoothly. He had also asked him to take a look at a nice wizarding house in the surroundings of The Burrow. That way he didn't have to look after that and he could take care of Hermione who's stomach was growing by the day.

It had been tree weeks since Draco and Hermione had left Hogwarts. It was time for a new appointment at St Mungo's. They had also decided to go straight to The Burrow after the appointment. Draco had asked Maely and Mimsy to transport their clothes and toiletries to the house of the Weasley family. Mrs Weasley would pick them up once they were finished at the hospital to go back home. Both of them were really looking forward to going to the Weasley's. Draco had grown very fond of them in a short time. They kind of represented the family he had never had. And he was sure that they'd take excellent care of Hermione after the twins were born. Draco would start working at the Ministry in November. Hermione would be staying home for at least one year. After that she would just see how things worked out.

The couple was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. They were a little early for their appointment.

"Draco, do we really need two house elves?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mrs Weasley is going to be really busy now. You know, us living there, Harry and Ginny and their baby living there. I mean, I was wondering if we could miss one of our elves and let it work for her."

"Oh well, I guess so. They will be there anyway as long as we live there. I'm sure I can tell one of them to stay with her after we leave."

"I'm sure she'll be very happy." Hermione said.

Draco smiled. He loved the girl next to him and go to hell and back again for her.

"Ms Granger?" A nurse called.

Hermione stood and walked into the office.

"Please take a seat." The nurse said

"I have received information from Madam Pomfrey that you are pregnant with twins and thus have to come and see me every two weeks. You are due sometime during August. Although, you have to know that, since you are carrying twins that they might announce themselves slightly sooner than a single child."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I have read about it. But I do wonder if there are any risks to an early birth."

"Well, you are about 36 weeks along now, so there are hardly any risks to an early birth. The weight might be a little bit low, but I don't think that's the case with your children if the information I got from the school nurse are correct."

"All right, then I don't really have to worry too much."

"No indeed, you don't." The nurse said.

"Now, if you please take place on the bed so I can take a look at those two little things in there."

Hermione laid down and the nurse muttered her spells.

"Very good." She said after a minute.

"The babies are doing just fine miss Granger. They are healthy, their weight is on schedule, really, it's very good."

"Thank you nurse." Hermione said and she got up from the bed.

"We will make a new appointment tree weeks from now. But if you feel any stomach aches, or back pain that is repetitive, you either have to come in as soon as possible, or you need to go see someone who can assist you in case you go into labor. Do you know someone who can help?"

"Yes, we'll be staying with Mrs Weasley. I guess she can help me out in case I have need of it."

"Ah yes, Mrs Weasley." The nurse smiled at them.

"In that case I know I don't have to worry about you my dear. She will take excellent care of you."

"Yes, I believe so too." Hermione said.

"Do you think it is advisable to give birth with just her around? Or would you advise to come to the hospital anyway."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is a very capable witch. And if she believes there might be a problem, I'm sure she will send you here. But I don't think that it is necessary to make your way here just because you are in labor."

"All right then. Thank you." Hermione said and she stood up.

The couple bid the nurse fare well and left the office. They strolled a little bit through Diagon Alley before getting ready to go to the Weasley's.

"Look, there's Fred and George's shop. Why don't we stop by?" Draco said.

"All right." Hermione answered, and they went inside.

"Hi there Hermione!" Fred said when he saw the couple.

"Hi Fred, hi George." Hermione said

"How are you guys doing?"

"Just fine thank you. And how are you? Ron told us you were carrying twins." George said.

"Fine thank you, we just left the hospital for a check up. It was quite a surprise, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Make sure to bring them by here from time to time."

"Yeah right, just so you guys can give them the wrong ideas. I don't think so." Draco said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Exactly." Fred and George said together. They all laughed at the idea.

"Hey, we have to get going." Draco said.

"We're going to your parents now."

"All right, take care. And tell mom we said hi." Fred said, and they left.

It was around five when Draco and Hermione arrived at the Burrow. They found their luggage waiting in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, giving them both a big hug.

"I'm so glad you are here." She said.

"I was just about to start dinner. Harry and Ron are outside playing Quidditch. Ginny and Eiliss are upstairs. I guess they are hiding in Ginny's room with files of houses for Ron and Eiliss."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"We are happy to be here too. I've been looking forward to seeing everybody again."

"I can imagine my dear. Oh, and how was your appointment at the hospital?"

"Everything is very good. We can expect the birth to be a little bit early, but we don't have to worry. The babies are doing fine."

"That is wonderful news. Oh, and I have prepared Fred and George's room for you, it's empty since they live above the shop."

"Yes, we have seen them today." Draco said.

"They say hi."

"Thank you dear. So, your room is ready for you"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. We'll go and put our stuff away. I believe Hermione should rest a bit before dinner."

"Yes dear, of course."

Draco turned around and levitated his and Hermione's trunk and flew them out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I don't need to rest." Hermione said once they were upstairs

"Yes you do. You're looking rather pale and you've been walking around all day. You should stay off your feet! I don't want you to exhaust yourself. So please, rest a bit while I unload our things."

"All right, maybe you're right. But promise that you'll wake me when dinner is ready."

"I promise. Now be good and go get some rest. I might go and see Harry and Ron, but I'll wake you when dinner is ready."Draco said before he started unpacking. He quickly sorted through their things and put them in place. Once he was finished he checked on Hermione again, finding her fast asleep on the bed. He closed the door behind him and went to find Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley directed him to a nearby meadow where he would find his friends playing Quidditch.

Ron was first to see Draco heading up to them.

"Draco! You've arrived." He shouted whiled trying to land his broom.

"Hi there!" Draco yelled at him

"Yes, I'm here. We arrived half an hour ago."

"That's great. Where's Hermione?" Harry said, landing right next to Draco and Ron.

"She's sleeping. It has been a long day and she gets tired easily. I told her to rest a bit and she was asleep in no time. I'll wake her once dinner is ready."

"That's all right. How is she doing. You know, considering she is carrying twins." Ron asked

" She's doing good actually. Better than I had expected. Like I said, she gets tired quickly, but next to that, she's doing great. Pregnancy suites her really. And how is Ginny doing? I haven't seen her yet."

"She's fine really. We are starting to get the baby room ready. She's totally in love with the whole idea. Considering all she is doing fine, but the mood swings can be horrible."

"I know, I have had the pleasure to encounter some of those myself." Draco said, grinning.

"Ah well, I don't think we should complain. Oh, and your mom said that dinner was nearly ready. I think we should head back."

Ron and Harry nodded and they followed Draco back to the house.

"Hermione, honey, wake up. Dinner is ready." Draco said. He, Harry and Ron had just come back home when Mrs. Weasley sent him upstairs to get Hermione and the other girls. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi there, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I feel better. Did you say dinner is ready?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley sent me here to get you."

"Good, I'm starving!" Hermione said and got out of bed.

Five minutes later everybody was sitting in the kitchen.

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"I feel great. My babies are getting heavy in there, but that's ok."

"Good to hear. Same here by the way. Although this little one is going to kick my lungs out if he or she keeps this up."

"Oh well, mine are rather still. I guess they don't have enough space anymore to move around a lot. And I'm happy with that. I don't think I would like all the kicks."

"You get used to it soon enough. It's just not so funny when they wake you up at night."

"I can imagine. But then again, they will do that a lot once they are born. So you have to get used to it anyway."

"That's very true. But hey, I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

Hermione nodded and she, Ginny and Eiliss went out.

The boys helped Mrs. Weasley to clean up the kitchen. In a few days everybody would get their results. And the seventh years would know if they'd be able to pursue the carrier they had chosen.

6


End file.
